Dating With The Dark
by ChieKyu-Yewook
Summary: Ryeowook adalah target pembunuhan oleh 'Sang pembunuh' yang begitu handal membunuh korbannya. Tapi bagaimana jika 'Sang pembunuh' itu merupakan sosok penting di masa lalunya? Chapter 11 Update. Yewook. Genderswitch. DLDR. Rnr ya...
1. Prolog

**Title: Darling With The Dark**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Kim Yesung**

**Genre: Romance, little bit Crime**

**Disclaimer: Ini ff remake karya Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya memberikan beberapa perubahan seperlunya.**

**Summary: Ryeowook merupakan target pembunuhan oleh "Sang Pembunuh". Tapi bagaimana jika "Sang Pembunuh" itu adalah orang terpenting dalam hidup Ryeowook di masa lalu? **

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

Ketika malam itu bergayut, Ryeowook duduk termenung di atas ranjang, entah kenapa malam ini tidak seperti biasanya. Ryeowook merasa ngeri, rasa ngeri ini hampir sama dengan kengerian

yang selalu menyerangnya di malam-malam dulu. Burung di pepohonan depan yang rimbut

berbunyi-bunyi dengan suara menakutkan, mencicit seolah memberi pertanda.

Tetapi pertanda apa?

Ryeowook bolak-balik memeriksa alarm pintunya, dan menghela napas panjang. Alarm sudah

terpasang dengan sempurna, pintu sudah tertutup rapat dengan kunci dan gerendel terpasang.

Kenapa dia tetap merasa takut?

Ryeowook masuk lagi ke kamar, mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berbaring, menarik selimutnya

sampai ke punggung. Seharusnya dia sudah merasa bebas, seharusnya dia tidak didera

ketakutan lagi. Tetapi kenapa perasaan ini sama? Rasanya sama seperti dulu...jauh di masa

lalu, dimana kenangan buruk menyeruak, kenangan yang sangat ingin dilupakannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras di pintu belakang rumahnya. Ryeowook begitu terperanjat sampai

terlompat dari tempat tidurnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, dia menatap ke arah

pintunya dan meringis...

Apakah dia tadi sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya?...Apakah ada seseorang yang menerobos

pintu belakangnya? Bagaimana kalau orang itu masuk ke kamarnya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mendorong Ryeowook melompat panik, dan kemudian memeriksa

kunci pintu kamarnya.

Terkunci...tentu saja ...

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Lama dia menunggu,

mungkin akan ada suara-suara lagi diluar sambil menahankan debaran jantungnya yang

membuatnya makin sesak napas.

Tetapi suasana sungguh hening, tidak ada suara apapun. Ryeowook bahkan merasa bahwa dia

hampir mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu dengan begitu kuatnya.

Apakah suara di pintu belakangnya tadi hanyalah halusinasinya?

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Ryeowook membuka kunci pintunya. Dia tahu bahwa dia telah

melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti di film-film horor yang sering dilihatnya, mendengar suara

aneh... bukannya lari dan bersembunyi tetapi malahan mendatangi bagaikan ngengat yang

tertarik mendatangi api yang akan membunuhnya.

Rumah Ryeowook kecil sehingga kamarnya langsung mengarah ke ruang tamu yang merangkap

sebagai ruang keluarga dengan TV besar mendominasi bagian tengahnya, lalu ada lorong kecil

ke area dapur... dapur tempat suara itu berasal.

Ryeowook menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan menghela napas panjang ketika menyadari bahwa

tidak ada siapapun di sana. Jantungnya makin berdebar ketika menunggu melangkah ke arah

dapur... di sana gelap dan pekat. Dengan hati-hati Ryeowook menyalakan saklar lampu tetapi

langsung mengerutkan kening ketakutan ketika saklar itu putus. Lampu dapur tidak menyala

dan Ryeowook mengernyit menyadari kegelapan di depannya. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari

ponsel yang tadi sempat dimasukkannya ke dalam saku piyama.

Dengan pencahayaan ponsel yang seadanya, Ryeowook melangkah maju memasuki area dapur itu.

Cahayanya gelap dan remang-remang, membuat Ryeowook merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tampaknya di dapur tidak ada siapapun. Tetapi kemudian mata Ryeowook terpaku pada sesuatu di dapur.

Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Sesuatu

yang memancarkan cahaya lembut berwarna kuning redup terselubungi lilin yang berwarna

biru.

Masa tenang kehidupannya sudah berakhir...impian untuk menjalani hari-harinya seperti

orang biasa musnah sudah.

Ryeowook berpegangan ke dinding untuk menopang kakinya yang gemetaran, matanya menatap

ke arah benda itu. Sebuah tanda...tanda yang samar-samar menyeruak ke dalam alam bawah

sadarnya, menarik ingatan Ryeowook yang telah lama hilang dan mengingatkannya.

Seketika pengetahuan mendalam muncul di benak Ryeowook, membuatnya merasakan ngeri yang

luar biasa. Lilin berwarna biru yang menyala itu adalah tanda, tanda yang ditinggalkan oleh

sang pembunuh paling kejam yang dia tahu entah kenapa.

Pembunuh itu sudah menemukannya...

Selesailah sudah. Nyawa Ryeowook mungkin tinggal beberapa saat lagi. Matanya melirik

ketakutan ke arah tanda di meja dapurnya.

Lilin berwarna biru itu... jumlahnya ada sembilan buah...diletakkan dengan rapi dan diatur

indah setengah lingkaran di atas meja dapurnya, cahaya redupnya tampak kontras dengan

ruangan dapur yang gelap gulita...

Lalu seperti muncul begitu saja dari bayangan gelap di belakangnya, jemari yang kuat tiba-

tiba menyentuh lehernya dari belakang, lembut dan tenang. Ryeowook tercekat, tetapi tidak bisa

memberontak, pada akhirnya yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memejamkan matanya.

**xXxXx**

Tanpa perlawanan yang berarti tubuh Ryeowook lunglai dalam pelukannya, ada rasa sakit dan

terkejut luar biasa di sana. Mata Ryeowook yang membelalak mengatakan demikian. hingga

beberapa detik kemudian, mata Ryeowook kehilangan cahayanya, menutup dengan lemah,

meninggalkan bercak gelap yang merintih tak bersuara disana.

Sang Pembunuh alih-alih melarikan diri terburu-buru, malahan dengan tenang mengangkat

tubuh Ryeowook yang pingsan dengan kedua tangannya, ke sudut ruangan, ke bagian ruang

tengah rumah berlantai kayu yang dipernis mulus itu. Dia duduk di sana dan memangku tubuh

Ryeowook yang lunglai tanpa daya, dibelainya rambut hitam panjang Ryeowook, diciuminya aroma

leher korbannya. Sungguh diperlakukannya Ryeowook bagai kekasih tertidur yang akan ditinggal

pergi diam-diam. Sorot mata Sang Pembunuh adalah sorot mata kekasih, penuh cinta dan

harapan yang meluap-luap.

Bukan sekali dua kali ini ia membereskan seseorang yang lemah seperti Ryeowook, ia sering

menyebutnya 'order kecil '. Cepat, mudah dan tak jarang korbannya cantik luar biasa, seperti

apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Anehnya Sang Pembunuh selalu saja menetapkan harga yang

amat sangat tinggi untuk order kecil seperti ini.

Tanpa alasan jelas , ia selalu bilang begitu kepada kliennya, karena tak mungkin mereka

mengetahui bahwa Sang Pembunuh adalah pemuja wanita, butuh pengorbanan besar dari

nurani untuk membunuh seseorang, tetapi bahkan ia akan mengorbankan lebih besar lagi

untuk membunuh Ryeowook, satu-satunya wanita yang telah menyentuh hatinya.

Bibir sang pembunuh menyentuh bibir Ryeowook, melumatnya lembut penuh cinta. Sebelum

akhirnya gelap dan pekatnya malam yang semakin dalam, menelan mereka berdua.

**TBC**

Annyeong.. saya bawa lagi ff remake sembari menunggu munculnya ide untuk ff lainnya..

Ini masih prolog. Kalau responnya lumayan baik, secepatnya akan saya lanjutkan.

See you..


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Dating With The Dark**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Lee Donghae**

**Genre: Romance, little bit Crime**

**Disclaimer: Ini ff remake karya Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya memberikan beberapa perubahan seperlunya.**

**Summary: Ryeowook merupakan target pembunuhan oleh "Sang Pembunuh". Tapi bagaimana jika "Sang Pembunuh" itu adalah orang terpenting dalam hidup Ryeowook di masa lalu? **

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

-Enam bulan sebelumnya-

Ryeowook baru saja pulang dari bekerja, dia hempaskan badannya ke sofa coklat di tengah ruangan apartemennya. Sulur-sulur yang merambat di depan jendela menghalangi cahaya matahari jingga yang terpekur sebelum terbenam. Dipejamkannya kedua mata, lalu menghela napas panjang, berusaha untuk santai. Biarpun memejamkan mata, Ryeowook masih tersenyum, teringat Donghae dan obrolan ringan mereka. Kata Sulli, Donghae sebenarnya sudah mengincarnya sejak lama untuk didekati. Ryeowook termenung dalam senyuman yang tak kunjung hilang di bibirnya.

Sejak pertama dia dikenalkan dengan Donghae, salah satu karyawan baru di divisinya, dia langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tetapi tidak disangkanya Donghae mungkin menyimpan perasaan yang sama, hingga Sulli mengatakan kepadanya.

Siang tadi, Donghae tiba-tiba mendekatinya ketika Ryeowook sedang menuang air panas dari dispenser ke cangkir yang berisi kopi instan. Aroma kopi langsung menguar, memenuhi ruangan, menciptakan keharuman yang menyenangkan. Donghae menyapanya biasa-biasa saja, dan Ryeowook sudah salah tingkah menghadapinya. Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu bertanya apakah Ryeowook ada kegiatan di akhir pekan ini – yang langsung dijawab Ryeowook bahwa dia tidak kemana-mana – dan kemudian ajakan kencan itu datang. Donghae mengajaknya ke sebuah acara pameran komputer di sudut kota. Bukan kencan dalam arti sebenarnya memang, tetapi bukankah ketika lelaki dan perempuan memutuskan untuk keluar bersama di akhir pekan...bisa disebut sebagai kencan?

Kencan...Ryeowook membuka matanya dan menatap ke sekeliling ruangan rumahnya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya sampai akhir-akhir ini. Sejak kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal, Ryeowook menyibukkan diri untuk mengurus harta peninggalan ayahnya. Ryeowook menjual semuanya, dengan alasannya sendiri.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Ryeowook berdiri. Dia lalu melangkah ke dapur, menuangkan kopi dari mesin pembuat kopi ke cangkirnya, kopi itu sudah tidak panas lagi karena sisa dari kopi yang dibuatnya di pagi hari sebelum berangkat kerja. Tetapi Ryeowook masih bisa merasakan rasa asam khas kopi yang nikmat di sana. Dahinya mengernyit dan dia menghela napas, dia hampir-hampir bisa disebut kecanduan kopi. Pagi, siang, dan malam...dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa menuang secangkir kopi untuk mengisi lambungnya yang kadang-kadang menolak dan berunjuk rasa dengan rasa perih yang menggigit di sana. Tetapi Ryeowook butuh membuka matanya.

Sejak kematian ayahnya, Ryeowook hampir terlalu takut untuk tidur. Benaknya dipenuhi ketakutan, ketakutan yang dia tidak tahu karena apa...ketakutan itu seperti menyimpan rahasia gelap yang mengerikan. Membuat Ryeowook dipenuhi kewaspadaan setiap malam, takut kalau-kalau kegelapan itu menyergapnya ketika dia memejamkan mata.

Ryeowook sudah menghubungi psikiater merawatnya sejak kejadian kecelakaan itu. Kata psikiater-nya, rasa takut tanpa alasan yang dirasakan Ryeowook hanyalah efek manifestasi trauma atas kecelakaan yang menyebabkan dia terluka parah, dan menewaskan ayahnya. Psikiater itu merawatnya dengan baik, session demi session sampai kemudian Ryeowook merasa dirinya sudah sembuh, bebas, dan bahagia tanpa ketakutan yang menghantui.

Sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Ryeowook mendesah dalam keheningan. Dia sudah bebas. Sekarang dia bisa memulai hidup yang baru, bisa mencoba membuka hati dan jatuhbcinta lagi. Rasa takut itu sudah ditinggalkannya jauh-jauh. Dia bebas sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi kegelapan yang mengintai dan berusaha menyakitinya. Mungkin memang cahaya terang sudah memasuki kehidupannya. Ryeowook tersenyum, membayangkan jalan indah yang mungkin akan dilaluinya bersama Donghae nanti

**xXxXx**

Ryeowook duduk siang itu menghadap pot bunga yang tersusun rapi di teras cafe yang cukup

ramai dengan pengunjung. Diliriknya jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, masih 15 menit

lagi sebelum orang itu datang. Dia siapkan kembali beberapa surat perjanjian kontrak,

mengecek kembali beberapa helai materai yang akan diperlukan nanti.

It's all set , Ryeowook membatin.

Ini aneh, karena sang klien meminta penandatanganan kontrak di sebuah cafe eksklusif yang sangat privat, biasanya para klien memilih menandatangani kontrak di ruang rapat kantor pusat mereka yang sudah disediakan. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, bosnya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah klien penting, dan apapun permintaannya sesulit apapun itu, harus dituruti.

Suara berisik di pintu membuatnya menoleh. Beberapa lelaki berpakaian hitam-hitam tampak memasuki ruangan, ekspresi mereka semua sama, datar dan kosong, membuat Ryeowook merinding. Dia memandang ke sekeliling dan terkejut, cafe itu beberapa saat tadi tampak cukup ramai. Tetapi sekarang, tidak ada satu orangpun di sana, suasana cukup lengang dan tidak ada aktivitas apapun, selain beberapa orang berpakaian hitam-hitam yang terus menerus masuk, dan berdiri dengan kaku. Hampir membentuk barisan, seolah-olah mereka memberi jalan untuk seseorang.

Satu...dua...tiga ...Ryeowook menghitung jumlah orang-orang itu, seluruhnya ada dua puluh orang. Siapakah gerangan yang membawa dua puluh orang pegawai, memberi mereka pakaian yang sama, dan membuat mereka memasang ekspresi sama?

Rupanya Ryeowook tidak perlu menunggu lama, di pintu, masuklah seorang lelaki tua, berpakaian putih-putih, sangat kontras dengan penampilan para pegawainya, dan langsung melangkah menuju Ryeowook.

Inikah klien penting mereka? Tiba-tiba Ryeowook gemetar karena meskipun sudah tua, lelaki itu masih menebarkan aura mendominasi yang sedikit menyesakkan dada.

Lelaki itu berdiri, mengamati Ryeowook lalu mengangkat alisnya. "Nona Ryeowook?"

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook tersadar bahwa dia tidak sopan karena tetap duduk sementara sang klien penting masih berdiri di depannya. Dia langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan.

"Betul. Saya Ryeowook. Anda Tuan Kangta?"

Seulas senyum yang tak disangka muncul di bibir lelaki tua itu saat membalas uluran tangan Ryeowook, "Betul, Mari kita langsung bicarakan bisnis di sini."

Lelaki itu duduk, sementara Ryeowook melirik orang-orang tadi yang dia duga pengawal yang tetap berdiri tanpa ekspresi di sana, merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka. Tetapi lelaki itu rupanya sudah terbiasa, karena dia langsung membuka percakapan ke arah bisnis.

"Seluruh kontrak sudah disiapkan?"

"Sudah." Ryeowook membuka map itu dan menyerahkannya ke lelaki tua itu. Kangta langsung menerima dan memeriksa isinya. Dahinya berkerut dalam ketika menelaah setiap klausul yang

ada. Setelah lama, dia mengangkat matanya dan tersenyum.

"Bagus. Sesuai permintaan. Di mana saya harus tanda tangan?"

Jantung Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan tegang langsung terasa lega, seolah napasnya meluncur dalam dan mengosongkan rongga dadanya. Dengan tangan agak gemetar,

dia menunjuk ruang kosong yang sudah diisi dengan materai. Sebentar lagi tender untuk kontrak paling penting di perusahaannya akan di tandatangani.

Lelaki itu meraih pena emas dari saku jas putihnya dan kemudian dengan tenang dia menandatangani di tempat itu, di seluruh bagian yang ditunjukkan Ryeowook, di berkas asli dan beberapa salinannya. Setelahnya dia tersenyum, menyerahkan map kertas itu kepada Ryeowook, memasukan pena emas ke sakunya dan kemudian langsung berdiri. "Senang berbisnis dengan anda, sampaikan salam untuk atasan anda." Kemudian lelaki tua itu berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih termangu melihat langkahnya menjauh. Para pengawalnya yang berpakaian hitam-hitam tadi langsung mengikutinya. Setelah semuanya pergi, cafe menjadi lengang, hanya tersisa Ryeowook yang duduk di sana. Bahkan para pegawai cafe seolah-olah lenyap ditelan bumi.

Ryeowook termangu, lalu mengemasi seluruh berkas penting itu, dan memasukkannya dengan teliti ke dalam map. Berkas ini sangat berharga, dia harus menjaganya baik-baik dan memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat di sana. Setelah semuanya rapi, dia melangkah berdiri,

menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan bingung karena tak terlihat seorangpun di dalam sana, seperti telah diatur seperti itu karena kedatangan lelaki tua tadi. Kemudian setelah menghela

napas panjang, dia meninggalkan uang di meja dan melangkah pergi.

Hatinya tenang dan lega karena sudah menyelesaikan tugas terpenting dari atasannya. Dia sudah tidak memikirkan lelaki tua itu lagi karena Ryeowook merasa dia tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tidak disadarinya bahwa dia salah. Lelaki tua itu akan memegang peranan penting dalam kehidupannya ke depannya.

**xXxXx**

Donghae mendekatinya siang itu dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas. "Kudengar kau meng'gol'kan kontrak kerja paling hebat tahun ini."

Ryeowook tersenyum malu-malu mendengar sapaan Donghae itu. Semua orang memujinya, padahal yang dilakukannya hanya datang dan membawa berkas untuk ditandatangani seperti yang diperintahkan oleh atasannya. Ryeowook sendiri menolak semua pujian itu. Gol atas tender besar itu bukan atas usahanya, melainkan atas usaha dari atasan-atasannya yang melakukan negosiasi dengan penuh upaya. Apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook hanyalah sentuhan akhirnya, menyiapkan semua kontrak dan surat perjanjian, sesuai keahliannya lalu memastikan bahwa semuanya ditandatangani.

"Itu semua bukan hanya karena aku." Jawab Ryeowook manis, setengah malu-malu.

Donghae tertawa mendengarnya dan mengangkat bahu, "Apapun itu, kau telah berhasil, dan kurasa kita pantas merayakannya."

"Merayakannya?"

"Ya. Kau dan aku, makan malam bersama."

"Makan malam bersama?"

Kali ini Donghae tergelak geli, "Ryeowook, kau mengulangi setiap kata-kataku."

Pipi Ryeowook memerah, menyadari kekonyolan sikapnya. Tetapi Donghae malahan tampak geli, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, "Bagaimana? Mau makan malam bersamaku malam ini?"

Mata Ryeowook berbinar, dadanya terasa hangat, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu, "Ya aku mau."

Rasanya hari itu Ryeowook seperti lahir kembali. Dia yang semula selalu bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, sekarang ditarik menuju cahaya terang yang menyilaukan bersama Donghae

**xXxXx**

Ryeowook berdiri dengan gugup di depan meja riasnya, kebingungan. Dia sudah mencoba tiga macam pakaian dan entah kenapa tidak ada satupun yang terasa cocok untuknya. Sekarang yang dia pakai adalah gaunnya yang terakhir, berwarna ungu muda hingga nyaris putih Bagian atasnya sederhana, tanpa aksen, hanya sedikit kancing dengan warna ungu gelap yang membuatnya lebih manis, bagian bawahnya melebar, membuatnya tampak sangat feminim. Sepertinya gaun ini yang paling cocok. Ryeowook membatin. Dia tidak tahu kemana Donghae akan membawanya makan malam, mungkin di tempat santai, tetapi bisa juga di tempat yang formal. Di manapun itu, gaun ini adalah pilihan yang paling aman, mampu nampak formal sekaligus santai.

Setelah menyisir rambutnya, Ryeowook memakai sepatu berhak rendah warna putih miliknya. Dia menatap dirinya di cermin untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meraih tasnya dan melangkah ke luar kamar.

Tepat pada saat itu, bel pintu berbunyi.

Itu pasti Donghae. Dengan riang Ryeowook melangkah bersemangat ke arah pintu, hingga kemudian langkahnya terhenti mendadak, entah kenapa merasa ragu. Ryeowook mengernyit dan mendesah jengkel, rasa takutnya ternyata masih tersisa, bermanifestasi menjadi rasa waspada dan curiga. Dia mengintip ke lubang pengintai di pintu, dan melihat Donghae berdiri di sana. Ryeowook menghela napas, dia kesal akan ketakutan bodohnya yang tidak beralasan ini. Setelah menghela napaspanjang, Ryeowook membuka pintu dan berusaha tersenyum ceria. Well sebenarnya Ryeowook tidak perlu terlalu berusaha untuk ceria. Senyum manis Donghae ketika melihatnya, dan binar mata Donghae menunjukkan pujiannya akan penampilan Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook merasa tersipu dan bahagia, entah kenapa.

Donghae berdeham dan mengangkat alisnya, "Mungkin aku akan sibuk malam ini."

"Sibuk?" Ryeowook menatap Donghae bingung.

Donghae tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku akan sibuk mengusir lelaki-lelaki yang melirikmu dan mencoba mendekatimu karena penampilanmu ini sangat cantik." Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan setengah membungkuk, "Terima kasih sudah mau makan malam bersamaku, Ryeowook."

Ryeowook tergelak mendengar rayuan Donghae yang dibalut dalam canda itu. Ketika Donghae mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajaknya memasuki mobil, Ryeowook mengikutinya dengan langkah ringan

dan tanpa beban.

**xXxXx**

Ruangan itu tampak mewah, dihiasi oleh barang-barang berkelas, menunjukkan kekayaan

pemiliknya, Yesung yang sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besar. Wajahnya

tampak muram.

"Well ?" Kangta yang duduk di depan lelaki berwajah murung itu berkata, "Dia bahkan tidak

mengenalimu ketika kau berdiri menyamar dan berpakaian serupa seperti para pengawalku."

Yesung mengangkat alisnya, ekspresi sinis yang tapi menawan muncul di matanya yang

gelap pekat. Dia setengah mendengus ketika berkata, "Aku memang tidak mengharapkan dia

mengenaliku."

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Kangta menatap Yesung dengan senyuman menggoda. "Gadis

itu tidak menyadari betapa beruntungnya dia. Tidak ada yang pernah lolos dari targetmu,

Yesung. Kau adalah lelaki yang terkenal sebagai sang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Dia

adalah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa membuatmu menghancurkan reputasimu : sebagai

yang tak pernah gagal dalam melaksanakan misimu." Kangta melemparkan pandangan

memancing, "Akankah kau akan membiarkannya bebas dan tidak pernah tahu bahaya yang

sedang mengintainya, ataukah kau akan menuntaskan tugasmu dan melenyapkannya seperti

yang seharusnya terjadi?"

Yesung tidak terpancing tentu saja. Dia sangat mengenal Kangta, lelaki tua itu adalah

mentor sekaligus sahabatnya. Kangta sangat suka memancing orang lain lalu menilai dengan

ahli setelah melihat tanggapan orang itu. Karena itulah Kangta sangat sukses dalam

bisnisnya, dia punya kemampuan jenius untuk menilai orang lain sampai ke dalam-dalamnya.

Yesung hanya memasang ekspresi dingin dan tidak terbaca ketika menanggapi Kangta, dia

bersikap sesantai mungkin.

"Waktunya akan tiba nanti." gumamnya seolah tak peduli.

**xXxXx**

"Kau tahu, sudah hampir tiga tahun sejak terakhir kali aku berkencan dengan seorang gadis." Donghae tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Ryeowook. Mereka telah menyelesaikan makan malam di sebuah restoran elegan yang menyajikan menu-menu luar biasa nikmatnya. Lampu restoran ini sengaja didominasi oleh warna kuning hangat, dengan lantai dari panel kayu berwarna gelap yang menyatu dengan suasananya. Amat sangat indah. Ryeowook tidak pernah menyangka,

kencannya dengan lelaki – sejauh yang dia ingat – bisa seindah ini.

Ryeowook tersenyum, menopangkan jemarinya dengan lembut di dagu, menatap Donghae yang tampak sangat tampan di bawah cahaya temaram lampu. "Apakah kau tidak tertarik mengajak seorangpun sebelumnya?"

Donghae menyesap minumannya, kemudian menatap Ryeowook penuh arti, "Aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi, dan kemudian berusaha menyembuhkan jiwaku sendiri. Ketika aku sadar, ternyata aku telah melewatkan banyak hal." Lelaki itu tampak sedih "Tunanganku meninggal tiga bulan sebelum tanggal pernikahan kami."

Wajah Ryeowook memucat, "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan minta maaf, aku memang ingin bercerita." Donghae menatap Ryeowook lembut, "Sekarang aku sudah berhasil mengenang sambil tersenyum, dan bisa melepaskan kesedihan jiwaku."

Ryeowook paham perasaan Donghae. Di malam-malam sepi setelah penyembuhannya, ketika Ryeowook di hadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal, Ryeowook selalu menangis dalam

kepedihan di dalam kamarnya. Dia meringkuk sendirian dalam kegelapan, dan yakin bahwa dia akan terus menangis, bahwa sakit ini tidak akan tersembuhkan, dan tidak mungkin waktu bisa menyembuhkan luka. Tetapi waktu memang bisa menyembuhkan luka. Tuhan yang begitu mencintai manusia, telah menciptakan obat paling mujarab untuk menyembuhkan luka yang tertoreh dalam di hati

manusia. Obat itu adalah 'waktu', menyembuhkan pelan-pelan bahkan tanpa disadari oleh manusia itu sendiri.

Ryeowook kini bisa mengenang sambil tersenyum, seperti yang dikatakan Donghae tadi. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kepada almarhum ayahnya tidak terasa menyakitkan lagi. "Aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama ketika ayahku meninggal," Ryeowook mendesah, "Dan aku

bersyukur aku bisa mengenangnya sambil tersenyum kini."

Tatapan Donghae tampak menusuk ke dalam, seolah berusaha menjangkau kedalaman jiwa Ryeowook, "Apakah kau sangat menyayangi ayahmu?"

"Tentu saja." Ryeowook tersenyum, "Dia ayahku...dan kami selalu berdua. Ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkanku, dan ayahku menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk merawatku."

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu jemarinya meraih tangan Ryeowook dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Setiap orang pernah terluka. Tetapi manusia mempunyai kemampuan menyembuhkan diri,

seperti kau dan aku."

Tatapan mereka berpadu dan entah kenapa Ryeowook merasa seperti berlabuh. Dia merasa begitu tepat di sini, berdua bersama Donghae, seolah-olah mereka memang diciptakan untuk bersama.

**xXxXx**

"Aku tidak sadar kalau sudah larut malam." Mereka masih bercakap-cakap di restoran yang nyaman dan indah itu, memesan secangkir kopi dan bercerita tentang segala sesuatunya. Ada banyak sekali kemiripan Ryeowook dengan Donghae, kadang membuat mereka saling terperangah, lalu tertawa bersama seolah-olah sedang menyimpan rahasia milik mereka sendiri.

Ryeowook melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Suasana di dalam restoran terlihat penuh dan ramai, meski begitu masing-masing tampak menikmati sajian makan malam yang

nikmat, tak ada yang merasa terganggu. Beberapa pasangan tampaknya sengaja datang larut untuk menikmati malam. Karena ini malam minggu, restoran buka sampai tengah malam. Semua orang terlihat tidak peduli akan malam yang telah larut, seolah-olah tidak mau mengikuti sang malam yang mulai beranjak. Dengan tatapan menyesal, Ryeowook berkata kepada Donghae, "Aku juga tidak sadar kalau sudah malam, aku terlalu asyik menikmati percakapan kita."

gumamnya malu-malu.

Donghae terkekeh, "Kapan-kapan kita harus melakukannya lagi, ini benar-benar menyenangkan." Lelaki itu setengah berdiri, diikuti oleh Ryeowook. Mereka berjalan bersisian, berdekatan, dan ketika Donghae menggenggam jemarinya, Ryeowook tidak menolak.

Sampai kemudian mereka melewati sebuah meja. Meja itu kosong. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menyala, seolah-olah menanti seseorang. Sesuatu di atas meja itu...

Wajah Ryeowook pucat pasi ketika perutnya bergolak luar biasa.

Di atas meja itu...ada tepatnya sembilan lilin berwarna biru yang disusun dengan sempurna dan cantik yang mengeluarkan cahaya redup yang terlihat romantis. Seolah-olah seorang lelaki sedang menunggu di suatu tempat untuk memberikan kejutan kepada kekasihnya yang berbahagia di sana. Siapapun perempuan itu pasti akan sangat senang melihat pengaturan lilin-lilin temaram yang terasa menghangatkan hati itu.

Tetapi alih-alih senang dengan pemandangan yang tanpa sengaja dilihatnya itu, Ryeowook malah dihantam oleh perasaan yang tidak dapat dicegahnya. Lilin biru itu, pengaturan yang rapi itu...semuanya seolah memaksa Ryeowook untuk membuka kenangannya akan sesuatu...sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan. Ryeowook melawan rasa takut itu sehingga menimbulkan gelombang rasa mual yang luar biasa menyiksa. Tubuh Ryeowook limbung, membuat Donghae terperanjat dan menahannya bingung,

"Ryeowook...Ryeowook ? Kau kenapa?"

Ryeowook hampir kehilangan kesadarannya atas rasa nyeri yang seakan merobek kepalanya. Dia melirik ke arah meja kosong dengan lilin biru itu, dan rasa mual kembali bergolak di dalam dirinya, "Aku ingin keluar dari sini." Wajahnya pucat pasi, membuat Donghae panik, untunglah lelaki itu memilih menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh Ryeowook. Dengan lembut tetapi kuat, dia setengah menopang langkah lemah Ryeowook keluar ruangan.

Ketika berada di luar restoran, berhadapan dengan udara segar yang dingin dan menampar pipinya, Ryeowook menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya beberapa kali untuk kemudian menarik napas lagi. Dia menahan rasa mual di perutnya, dan mengernyit.

Sementara itu Donghae yang menatap kernyitan Ryeowook tampak makin cemas, "Kau kenapa Ryeowook? Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apakah kau mau segelas air?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak." Jemarinya yang lemah mencekal lengan kemeja Donghae yang sudah akan berbalik masuk ke restoran, "Tolong.. tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku akan baikan, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Donghae menatap Ryeowook dalam, lalu menghela napas panjang, dipeluknya Ryeowook dengan sebelah lengannya, membiarkan perempuan itu bersandar di sana, "Jangan cemas, aku ada di sini." bisik Donghae lembut, membuat perasaan hangat mengaliri dada

Ryeowook. Dia bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh kokoh dan hangat Donghae, menikmati kehangatan yang menyebar dari sana.

Setelah menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya, Ryeowook memutuskan bahwa dia sudah merasa lebih baik. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata Donghae yang bening, "Terima kasih. Sepertinya aku sudah enakan."

Donghae langsung memeluknya erat, "Sama-sama Ryeowook, apakah kau benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lembut, melepaskan diri dari topangan tubuh Donghae. "Iya. Kita bisa pulang sekarang, mungkin tekanan darahku turun tadi. Jadi aku sedikit limbung, tetapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Donghae mengamati Ryeowook dengan teliti, seolah-olah tidak yakin. Tetapi lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum lemah dan menyerah, dia cukup bijaksana untuk tidak mengkonfrontasi Ryeowook di saat perempuan itu sedang lemah, masih banyak waktu nanti untuk menanyakan kondisi Ryeowook yang sebenar-benarnya. Sekarang dia harus mengantarkan Ryeowook pulang supaya bisa beristirahat. "Ayo, kita pulang," Dengan lembut Donghae menghela tubuh Ryeowook kembali ke dalam pelukannya, dan mereka melangkah menuju mobil mereka.

**xXxXx**

Sementara itu, Yesung yang dari tadi berdiri di salah satu sudut yang tak kentara terkekeh geli melihat kejadian itu. Tadi dia iseng, memasang lilin biru itu, hanya untuk melihat sejauh mana hal itu akan mempengaruhi Ryeowook.

Ternyata hasilnya luar biasa.

Yesung tersenyum simpul. Pada saatnya nanti, Ryeowook akan tahu, apa yang sudah dia lewatkan selama ini, dan sampai hal itu terjadi, Yesung akan menunggu...dengan perasaan tidak sabar.

**TBC**

Ini chapter 1 nya dateng.. Moga ga mengecewakan..

Bagi yg udah pernah baca novel ini, jangan kaget kalau aku rubah di bagian sana sini ya..

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, fav dan follow.

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah ingetin kalau judulnya salah. Aku langsung ngakak guling-guling setelah nyadar betapa bodohnya saya. Hahaha efek ngantuk semalam pengaruh kali ya.. #slap

Ditunggu review, kritik dan sarannya ya..


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Dating With The Dark**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Choi Kyuhyun**

**-Yoona and other**

**Genre: Romance, little bit Crime**

**Disclaimer: Ini ff remake karya Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya memberikan beberapa perubahan seperlunya.**

**Summary: Ryeowook merupakan target pembunuhan oleh "Sang Pembunuh". Tapi bagaimana jika "Sang Pembunuh" itu adalah orang terpenting dalam hidup Ryeowook di masa lalu? **

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

Ryeowook berada di sebuah kamar, nuansa kamar itu berwarna keemasan. Sprei sutera yang lembut berwarna putih terasa begitu nikmat membelai kulitnya, dia mendesah dan menggeliat dalam kepuasan, hadiah dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Ryeowook membuka matanya dan merasa bingung, kamar ini bukan kamarnya. Kamar ini begitu indah dengan nuansa putih dan keemasan, dan dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya...

Dia semakin mengernyit ketika merasakan lengan kekar yang berat, melingkar di pinggangnya, Lengan seorang lelaki?

Ryeowook berjingkat hendak duduk, tetapi lengan lelaki itu menahannya. Lembut tetapi dominan. Sedetik Ryeowook merasa sangat ketakutan, tetapi lengan itu bergerak naik dan jemarinya membelainya dengan lembut...lembut dan menggoda...salah satu ujung jemari lelaki itu menelusuri permukaan lengan Ryeowook dengan sentuhan seringan bulu, kemudian kepala lelaki itu menunduk dan menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di pelipis Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengernyit, berusaha melihat wajah lelaki itu, tetapi suasana kamar yang temaram membuat wajahnya samar-samar. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh lelaki itu sudah menindihnya, dan kemudian dengan gerakan mulus yang menggoda, seolah-olah dia sudah melakukan ratusan kali kepadanya, lelaki itu meluncurkan kejantanannya yang menegang keras dan panas, memasuki diri Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terkesiap sekaligus merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa, kenikmatan yang sangat lama dirindukannya, kenikmatan ketika tubuhnya menyatu dengan lelaki itu, merasakan sensasi panas yang nikmat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, kakinya dengan reflek melingkari pinggul lelaki itu sekuatnya, mendorong lelaki itu membenamkan dirinya semakin dalam ke dalam ke dalam dirinya.

Lelaki itu mengerang, erangan yang dalam dan parau, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya, membuat Ryeowook terkesiap lagi ketika kenikmatan yang dalam itu menghujam tubuhnya, gerakan lelaki itu semakin cepat dan semakin menggoda, membuat tubuh Ryeowook semakin panas dan napasnya terengah.

Ada sesuatu yang akan meledak di dalam tubuhnya, seperti ombak bergulung semakin lama semakin cepat, napas Ryeowook semakin terengah panas, dan gerakan lelaki itu semakin cepat, semakin intens dan dalam, membawa Ryeowook semakin cepat menuju pelepasannya. Ryeowook mengerang, merasakan kenikmatan itu meledak ke dalam tubuhnya, jemarinya mencengkeram punggung telanjang lelaki itu kuat-kuat. Punggung basah lelaki itu melengkung dibarengi dengan erangan dalamnya, ketika dia menenggelamkan dirinya semakin dalam dan menikmati pelepasannya sendiri, yang terasa begitu panas, menyirami tubuh Ryeowook, jauh di dalam sana.

Napas mereka terengah-engah. Lelaki itu masih menindih tubuhnya, sementara Ryeowook masih terbuai oleh sensasi nikmat yang melingkupinya, sensasi nikmat setelah orgasmenya yang luar

biasa.

Lelaki itu lalu mengecup pelipisnya lagi, kemudian berbisik pelan di telinganya, bisikan lembut yang seolah-olah dihembuskan dari kegelapan, "Apakah engkau merindukanku, Ryeowook? "

**xXxXx**

Ryeowook terkesiap kaget dan langsung terduduk. Dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan napas terengah-engah dan tubuh berkeringat. Dia berada di kamarnya sendiri, yang gelap dan temaram karena masih dini hari...dan dia sendirian.

Mimpi itu tadi...Ryeowook menghela napas panjang. Oh Astaga, kenapa dia bermimpi erotis seperti itu? Bercinta dengan lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya...dan sekarang dia merasakan pangkal pahanya lembab dan basah...pipi Ryeowook terasa panas sehingga dia merasa perlu menekannya dengan jemarinya.

Apakah dia menyimpan pikiran kotor di benaknya? Sehingga tanpa sadar pikiran kotor itu termanifestasi di dalam mimpinya. Oh astaga.. Ryeowook merasa malu sekali. Tetapi mimpi tadi terasa begitu nyata...dan bahkan masih meninggalkan jejak kenikmatan di dalam dirinya...

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasa haus, dia melangkah berdiri dan berjalan dengan hati-hati ke dapur, mengambil segelas air dari dispenser dan menegukkanya dengan rakus. Tubuhnya masih terasa menggelenyar, tak tahu kenapa.

Suara lelaki itu masih membayang jelas dalam mimpinya, serak dan menggoda dengan logat yang aneh dan khas...

Ya ampun, Ryeowook harus membuang pikiran-pikiran itu. Mungkin ini hanyalah manifestasi dari alam bawah sadarnya yang merindukan romansa. Ryeowook mengisi gelasnya lagi kemudian meneguknya sampai habis, setelah itu dia termenung dalam kegelapan..

**xXxXx**

Ketika sedang jam istirahat di kantor, Ryeowook membuka-buka beberapa Artikel menyangkut mimpi erotis yang dialami wanita. Ada sebuah artikel yang menarik perhatiannya. Bahwa kadangkala perempuan juga mengalami mimpi erotis akibat dorongan alam bawah sadarnya, hampir sama seperti mimpi basah pada laki-laki, hanya kalau mimpi basah pada laki-laki diakibatkan oleh pembuangan secara otomatis jumlah sperma yang seharusnya memang dikeluarkan secara berkala, mimpi erotis pada perempuan diakibatkan oleh pelepasan ketegangan seksual yang lama tak tersalurkan.

Ryeowook mengernyit dan membaca artikel itu semakin dalam.

_=== Pernahkah anda mengalami mimpi erotis? Para psikoanalisa percaya bahwa mimpi erotis itu sesungguhnya adalah refleksi dari apa yang kita kagumi dan kita rasakah dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Misalkan ketika kita merasa suka atau rindu kepada seseorang, maka otomatis orang itu akan hadir dalam_

_mimpi kita. Ketika kita mengalami mimpi erotis maka imajinasi kita sedang terstimulasi, atau menurut Sigmund Freud, otak kita sedang menciptakan skenario untuk memuaskan hasrat dan gairah bawah sadar. Jika mimpi erotis anda melibatkan penetrasi seksual, itu berarti dalam kehidupan nyata anda_

_kurang mengalaminya atau libido anda kurang mendapatkan pelampiasan. Pada kebanyakan kasus, mimpi erotis adalah hal yang alami, bahkan perlu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan psikologis sebagai manusia. ===_

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang dan mengulang membaca baris demi baris. Pipinya memerah ketika memahami bahwa mimpi erotisnya kemungkinan karena libidonya kurang mendapatkan pelampiasan...astaga...apakah dia mempunyai gairah yang tinggi tanpa sadar?

Selama ini seks tidak pernah menjadi hal penting dalam kehidupan Ryeowook, dia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan seks, karena itulah mimpinya yang semalam terasa aneh baginya, begitu jelas, begitu eksplisit. Lagipula kenapa dia bermimpi bercinta dengan pria asing? Di artikel itu dikatakan kalau biasanya mimpi kita menyangkut orang yang kita sukai atau orang yang kita rindukan. Bukankah kalau dia memang akan bermimpi erotis partnernya adalah Donghae?

Pipi Ryeowook langsung memerah dan terasa panas, dia merindukan Donghae...lelaki itu sudah keluar

kota dari dua hari yang lalu dan jarang memberikan kabar, Ryeowook menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi ponsel Donghae terus menerus...tetapi memang kadangkala dia bertanya-tanya

bagaimana kabar Donghae, bagaimana kabar saudaranya yang sedang sakit itu, dan kenapa Donghae jarang menghubunginya...

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum, Yoona berdiri di belakangnya sambil mengangkat alis melihat layar komputer Ryeowook, "Mimpi erotis?" suaranya tampak menahan tawa hingga Ryeowook setengah membalikkan tubuhnya dan memukul lengan sahabatnya itu supaya tidak menarik perhatian. Dengan malu Ryeowook menutup halaman artikel itu dan menyiapkan diri, Yoona pasti akan banyak bertanya. Sahabatnya itu tak akan puas kalau belum mengejar informasi tentang hal yang sekecil-kecilnya.

"Kau bermimpi erotis?" Yoona menarik kursi beroda dari meja sebelah yang kosong, saat ini jam istirahat dan banyak yang makan di luar sehingga suasana lengang. Syukurlah. Kalau tidak Ryeowook akan merasa sangat malu ketika Yoona memekikkan kata 'mimpi erotis' tadi. Ryeowook menatap Yoona dengan pipi merona, "Aku tidak pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya." Bisiknya pelan.

Yoona terkekeh, "Jangan bersikap seolah-olah itu dosa besar Ryeowook, wanita normal boleh- boleh saja mengalami mimpi erotis."

"Tetapi aku tidak pernah berpikiran jorok sebelumnya, dan aku bermimpi dengan orang asing..."

"Kadang aku juga bermimpi berpasangan dengan artis-artis bule yang kekar dan tampan." Yoona memutar bola matanya, "Mimpi itu adalah kebebasan imaginasi, kita tidak bisa mengaturnya Ryeowook."

"Kau mengalaminya juga?" Ryeowook menatap Yoona penuh ingin tahu, membuat Yoona tertawa.

"Kadang-kadang." Gumamnya sambil mengedipkan mata, membuat Ryeowook makin penasaran. Ryeowook membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi, tetapi ekspresi Yoona berubah serius dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Apakah kau tahu tentang bos besar yang akan datang?"

"Bos besar?" kali ini Ryeowook merasa bingung, dia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu informasi ini.

"Memang tidak disebarkan, aku tahu ketika mendampingi Seunghyun sajangnim meeting bersama direksi kemarin, mereka membahas akan kedatangan bos baru dari kantor pusat untuk meninjau selama beberapa waktu."

Perusahan mereka adalah perusahaan multinasional yang berkantor pusat di Jerman. Salah satu pemegang saham terbesar adalah pemegang tertinggi perusahaan dari Korea dari

keluarga Choi yang memang masih memiliki darah campuran Jerman-Korea. Dan perusahaan tempat Ryeowook bekerja adalah kantor cabang yang berlokasi di luar kota.

Ryeowook pernah mendengar kalau Choi Siwon, seorang pengusaha yang sangat disegani karena naluri bisnisnya yang selalu membawanya dalam kesuksesan, adalah orang nomor satu di perusahaan mereka di Korea.

"Apakah Choi Siwon yang terkenal itu yang akan datang?" Hati Ryeowook berdegup kencang, meskipun lelaki itu adalah bos tempat di perusahaan tempat dia bekerja, tetapi Ryeowook tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, dia hanya pernah melihatnya di artikel-artikel bisnis, yang menceritakan betapa jeniusnya Choi Siwon, dan dalam fotonya dia tampak sangat tampan meskipun usianya sudah setengah baya. Ryeowook mengagumi Choi Siwon apalagi dari artikel yang dibacanya, dia tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah seorang family man, yang sangat setia kepada keluarganya.

Tetapi ternyata Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan sang ayah yang akan datang, tetapi sang anak."

"Sang anak?" Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ayolah Ryeowook, masak kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang Choi Kyuhyun?"

Choi Kyuhyun. Sang pangeran dalam dinasti keluarga yang terkenal itu. Ryeowook tahu, bahwa lelaki itu l digambarkan sangat tampan seperti malaikat. Tetapi sepertinya sikapnya tidak setampan wajahnya. Lelaki itu dalam semua artikel digambarkan sangat kejam, keras kepala dan angkuh luar biasa, jauh sekali dari ayahnya yang terkesan bijaksana.

" Aku harus ke salon dan meng highlight rambutku." Yoona menepuk-nepuk rambutnya sambil tertawa, "Bayangkan bos yang setampan itu mengunjungi kantor cabang kita."

Ryeowook tersenyum miris, "Kudengar dia seorang playboy."

"Tentu saja. Lelaki setampan itu haruslah menjadi playboy." Yoona terkekeh geli, "Meskipun aku kurang yakin dia akan melirik pegawai-pegawai seperti kita mengingat pergaulannya di kalangan jet set. Tetapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha." Yoona bergumam ringan lalu berdiri dari kursi putarnya, "Makan yuk, jam istirahat sudah hampir habis, aku lapar."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, mengikuti langkah Yoona menju kantin kantor.

**xXxXx**

Ternyata malam ini Ryeowook harus lembur. Dia menghela napas panjang sambil berkali-kali menengok ke arah kiri, tempat dimana bus yang ditunggunya seharusnya muncul. Seharusnya bus itu sudah datang setengah jam yang lalu. Tetapi ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam dan bus itu belum tampak juga.

Suasana di halte bus itu gelap dan menakutkan, membuat Ryeowook merasa tidak nyaman. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika hawa dingin menerpanya, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Udara semakin dingin ketika rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Membuat Ryeowook semakin cemas. Dia bisa saja menunggu taxi. Tetapi bahkan di malam yang senyap ini tidak ada taxi lewat, sementara pengendara kendaraan hanya lalu lalang dengan jarang, sepertinya malam yang dingin dan hujan rintik-rintik membuat orang malas keluar rumah. Lalu dari sudut matanya Ryeowook menangkap segerombolan orang berjalan ke arahnya, ketika semakin dekat, Ryeowook cemas karena itu adalah segerombolan pemuda dengan dandanan tidak jelas, tindik di sana sini dan tato yang menghiasi bagian-bagian tubuh. Ryeowook beringsut mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

Dia hendak melangkah pergi ketika seorang lelaki dari gerombolan itu menyadari apa yang akan dia lakukan dan tiba-tiba memutuskan menghalangi jalannya. Ryeowook dihadang dari semua sisi, membuatnya bersikap defensif dengan memeluk tasnya di dadanya, "Mau kemana nona malam-malam begini?" lelaki dengan tindik di hidungnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan melecehkan, "Kau tidak mau menemani kami dulu?"

Ryeowook memelototkan matanya, berusaha tampak galak dan marah, dia hendak melangkah maju, tetapi lelaki itu menghalangi semua jalannya sambil tersenyum melecehkan. Teman-temannya di belakang Ryeowook tampak terkekeh menertawakan.

Ryeowook merasa takut, panik dan takut, gerombolan lelaki itu ada kira-kira tujuh orang. Suasana sangat sepi dan lalu lalang kendaraan sangat jarang, kepada siapa dia bisa meminta tolong? Lagipula semua lelaki ini tampak jahat, bahkan ada beberapa yang menatap bagian-bagian tubuhnya dengan nafsu yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Nah Nona...lagipula kau kan tidak bisa kemana-mana, ayo kau temani kami saja." Lelaki yang sepertinya pemimpin gerombolan itu tiba-tiba mencekal tangannya dengan kasar, membuat Ryeowook menjerit dan berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan itu. Semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah dan jeritan Ryeowook, seolah-olah menikmati melihat wanita meronta dan ketakutan.

"Lepaskan dia." Sebuah suara dingin yang begitu tenang tiba-tiba saja terhembus dari kegelapan. Nadanya begitu intens dan mengancam, sehingga sang pemimpin gerombolan yang sedang mencekal tangan Ryeowook tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Mereka semua menoleh, begitupun Ryeowook, dan menemukan seorang lelaki memakai mantel hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya, membuat kesan angkernya makin terasa, wajah lelaki itu tidak jelas karena tertutup bayang-bayang kegelapan dari pohon besar di samping dia berdiri.

"Carilah mangsa sendiri, jangan ambil gadis kami, kami yang menemukannya duluan." Lelaki pemimpin gerombolan itu rupanya memutuskan untuk menantang. Membuat Lelaki misterius bermantel hitam itu melangkah maju dan ketika mendekat, ekspresi wajahnya yang kejam rupanya berhasil membuat lelaki pemimpin gerombolan itu kecil hati karena pegangannya di lengan Ryeowook agak mengendor.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari perempuanku." Lelaki misterius bermantel hitam itu bahkan tidak membentak, dia hanya mendesis pelan dan penuh ancaman. Tetapi bahkan Ryeowook yang bukan menjadi pusat ancaman lelaki itu merasa merinding ketakutan.

Demikian halnya pula dengan lelaki pemimpin gerombolan itu dan teman-temannya. Pada awalnya sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk melawan, tetapi entah kenapa kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menyerah, dilepaskannya cengkeraman tangannya di lengan Ryeowook dengan kasar, "Silahkan ambil kalau kau mau!" serunya kasar, lalu terbirit-birit melangkah pergi diikuti oleh gerombolannya.

Ryeowook menarik napas lega melihat gerombolan itu menjauh, dia memijit pergelangan tangannya yang tadi dicengkeram dengan kasar, rasanya sakit dan sepertinya akan memar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nada suara lelaki itu tenang, membuat Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya seketika dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata cokelat yang gelap dan dalam. Lelaki di depannya sangat tampan dan sepertinya bukan asli orang sini. Wajahnya seperti perpaduan wajah Asia dan Eropa, tetapi dia sangat fasih mengucapkan kata-kata dalam bahasa sini, hanya menyisakan sedikit logat yang malahan menimbulkan kesan misterius yang seksi.

Seksi? Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ada apa dengan otaknya. Kenapa satu hari ini dia selalu menghubungkan segalanya dengan hal-hal mesum? Tetapi dia teringat apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu, dia tadi menyebut Ryeowook sebagai 'perempuanku' sungguh kata-kata yang menyiratkan arti dominan dan kepemilikan seorang lelaki, dan itu terasa sangat seksi ketika diucapkan. Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, tentu saja Ryeowook tahu bahwa lelaki itu tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, mungkin lelaki itu hanya ingin menegaskan maksudnya dan menggertak pemimpin gerombolan itu.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." Ryeowook memutuskan bahwa lelaki ini bukan lelaki jahat, dia tidak berusaha mendekati Ryeowook dan hanya menatapnya dari sudut yang agak jauh, "Kalau tidak ada anda yang membantu saya, saya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada saya tadi."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bukankah cukup berbahaya berdiri sendirian di sini saat sudah larut malam?"

Ryeowook tersenyum menyesal, "Ada pekerjaan lembur di kantor yang memaksa saya pulang paling malam dibandingkan yang lain..bus yang saya naiki biasanya sudah muncul beberapa waktu lalu, tetapi entah kenapa bus itu tidak datang. Mungkin saya sekarang akan naik taxi."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pastikan kau menaiki taxi yang aman." Dia lalu berdiri sejajar dengan Ryeowook, "Aku akan menunggu di sini sampai kau mendapat taxi."

"Oh." Ryeowook menatap lelaki itu dengan terkejut, meski ada kelegaan yang tidak bisa ditekannya ketika mengetahui lelaki itu akan menungguinya. Setidaknya dia bisa menunggu taxi dengan rasa aman dan tidak was-was kalau lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahnya. "Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu, mungkin ada keperluan lain yang lebih penting yang harus anda lakukan." Gumam Ryeowook berbasa basi.

Lelaki itu menampakkan senyum tipis di kegelapan, "Tidak ada kegiatan lain yang lebih penting yang perlu kulakukan."

"Oh." Ryeowook terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata, "Kalau begitu terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Jawab lelaki itu datar, dan entah kenapa ada senyum tersembunyi di sana.

Mereka berdua berdiri dalam keheningan...entah berapa lama karena tidak ada taxi yang lewat. Rintik-rintik hujan semakin besar menerpa mereka, membuat mereka memundurkan langkahnya ke dalam naungan atap halte, mencoba melindungi kepala mereka, meskipun tubuh mereka tetap saja terkena terpaan air hujan. Ryeowook memeluk tubuhnya lagi dengan lengannya untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin yang menggigit, dan lelaki itu sepertinya menyadari kedinginan Ryeowook, karena tiba-tiba dia melepaskan mantel hitamnya yang tebal dan meletakkannya dengan lembut di bahu Ryeowook, "Ini akan membuatmu hangat." Gumam lelaki itu lembut.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata lelaki itu, "Tapi kau akan kebasahan dan kedinginan."

"Aku seorang laki-laki, aku lebih kuat." Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar, menciptakan perpaduan wajah yang sangat mempesona. Ryeowook baru menyadari betapa tampannya lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya ini, tulang rahangnya kokoh dan keras, dengan bibir tipis yang sedikit lancip di ujungnya, dan matanya tampak begitu tajam dan gelap, dilindungi oleh bulu mata panjang yang tak kalah gelap.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Ryeowook kemudian, tidak tahu lagi harus mengucapkan apa. Dia melihat lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil lalu.

Dan kemudian mereka berdiri dalam keheningan lagi, dengan rintik hujan yang semakin deras menerpa mereka, tetapi kali ini ada kehangatan beraroma kayu-kayuan dan musk yang samar-samar...sepertinya berasal dari parfum lelaki itu.

Lalu di ujung jalan sana, seperti kedatangan penyelamat, taxi berwarna biru itu tiba-tiba muncul, Ryeowook langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat sehingga taxi itu menepi di depannya, dia mendongak dengan penuh syukur kepada penolongnya yang misterius,

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya pelan penuh perasaan.

Lelaki itu mengangguk, membukakan pintu taxi untuk Ryeowook, dan menunggu Ryeowook melangkah masuk dan duduk di dalam taxi. "Hati-hati." Bisik lelaki itu dengan suara dalam, lalu menutup pintu Taxi itu. Ryeowook masih menoleh kebelakang, melihat lelaki itu masih berdiri di halte itu, dengan latar belakang kegelapan, sampai kemudian lelaki itu hilang dari pandangan. Dan kemudian Ryeowook menyadari bahwa dia masih mengenakan mantel hitam lelaki itu.

**xXxXx**

Ketika Ryeowook sampai ke rumah, hujan telah turun dengan derasnya menghujam bumi dengan suara keras dan hempasan air yang bertalian dengan angin. Taxi itu berhenti di depan rumahnya, dan setelah membayar, Ryeowook berlari-lari kecil menembus hujan menuju teras rumahnya. Seluruh kepalanya basah kuyup, tetapi tubuhnya terlindung oleh mantel tebal penolong misteriusnya tadi sehingga bisa tetap kering... meskipun mantel itu sekarang basah kuyup dan menetes-neteskan air ke lantai terasnya.

Ryeowook mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah dan berusaha mencari kunci rumahnya, dia ingin cepat masuk dan mengeringkan diri, mungkin sambil membuat secangkir susu cokelat hangat untuk diminum. Sebenarnya Ryeowook lebih memilih secangkir kopi, tetapi kopi membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, sementara Ryeowook harus tidur cukup malam ini.

Dia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk, kemudian mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Dilepaskannya mantel yang sekarang berat dan basah karena hujan itu dan dipeluknya, aroma kayu-kayuan dan musk masih melingkupinya, membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ryeowook berjalan ke arah dapur dan meletakkan mantel itu ke cucian. Dan kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu apapun tentang penolong misteriusnya itu, bahkan namanya saja dia tidak tahu. Lalu bagaimana dia akan mengembalikan mantel ini? Mantel ini kelihatannya sangat mahal dan dijahit khusus Ryeowook memang kurang mengerti merek pakaian laki-laki, tetapi dari sentuhan bahannya dan jahitannya, kelihatan sekali kalau mantel ini sangat mahal. Dan sekarang Ryeowook tidak bisa mengembalikan mantel itu.

Ryeowook merenung, lalu mulai begidik kedinginan hingga dia memutuskan untuk melupakan dulu masalah mantel itu, akan dia pikirkan nanti. Diambilnya handuk yang tersampir di sana, dan digosokkannya ke rambutnya yang basah. Mandi pancuran air hangat terasa sangat menggoda.

Ryeowook melepaskan semua pakaiannya, membiarkan semuanya jatuh ke lantai, dan melangkah telanjang ke arah kamar mandinya dengan pancuran air hangatnya. Pertama kali air hangat itu terasa menyengat di tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan, tetapi kemudian setiap kucurannya seperti memijat tubuhnya, membuat otot-ototnya terasa lemas. Tak lupa Ryeowook mencuci pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkeram oleh pemimpin gerombolan tadi. Dia mengamati lengannya dan menemukan bekas merah di sana, sedikit perih, tetapi semoga saja tidak menjadi memar. Kalau sampai terjadi memar, Ryeowook harus menyiapkan baju lengan panjang untuk bekerja besok supaya memar itu tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

Selesai mandi, Ryeowook mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang tersampir di lemari baju di luar kamar mandi. Gaun tidur itu bukan gaun tidur yang seksi, terbuat dari bahan katun yang nyaman berwarna hijau muda, dengan gambar bunga-bunga kecil di sakunya yang ada di bagian depan baju. Gaun tidur Ryeowook tidak ada yang seksi, toh memang tidak ada perlunya berpenampilan seksi sebelum tidur karena Ryeowook memang selalu tidur sendirian.

Ryeowook menguap menahan kantuk, tetapi tetap memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir susu cokelat hangat supaya perutnya tenang. Dia tidak sempat makan malam lagi, dan ini sudah terlalu larut untuk makan apapun. Secangkir susu cokelat hangat pastilah cukup. Ketika cangkir berisi susu hangat itu sudah jadi, Ryeowook duduk di meja dapur dan meneguknya, dia merasa sangat mengantuk. Sangat mengantuk dan lelah. Ryeowook menguap lagi, dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dapur. Lalu dia tertidur.

**xXxXx**

Yesung memutuskan untuk menarik kursi dan duduk diam mengawasi. Dia sekarang berada di dapur di dalam rumah Ryeowook yang bisa dia masuki dengan mudahnya. Tadi dia mengira Ryeowook sedang tidur pulas di kamarnya, tak disangkanya perempuan itu malahan tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman di meja makan dapurnya dengan kepala tertelungkup di sana.

Yesung mengamati sejenak dan cukup yakin kalau Ryeowook tidak akan terbangun karena tampaknya tidurnya sangat lelap. Dia kemudian duduk dan mengamati Ryeowook, dalam cahaya lampu dapur yang remang-remang.

Tidak bisa menahan dirinya, jemarinya menyentuh untaian rambut Ryeowook yang halus, dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghirup aromanya, aroma shampoo strawberry di rambut yang masih setengah basah itu.

Yesung tadi mengikuti taxi Ryeowook pulang, menyuruh supirnya menunggu di sudut jalan ke rumah mungil Ryeowook sementara dia duduk diam di jok belakang dan menanti. Ketika dia yakin bahwa Ryeowook sudah tidur, Yesung menyelinap masuk, sebenarnya ingin meninggalkan pesan yang sama untuk Ryeowook di meja dapurnya... sembilan buah lilin berwarna biru dengan cahaya remang-remang yang menyiratkan pesan penuh arti, dan dia lalu akan mengambil Ryeowook, dengan tenang dan cepat seperti biasanya ketika dia melakukannya kepada yang lain. Tetapi dia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya demi menatap Ryeowook yang terpejam dalam damai. Bukan sekarang waktunya. Yesung menyimpulkan dalam hati. Gadis ini mungkin pantas menikmati hidupnya lebih lama...hidup yang diciptakan untuknya dalam drama penuh kebahagiaan dan mimpi bagi seorang perempuan.

Yesung berdiri, lalu mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook, yang lunglai karena pulasnya tidurnya, dan membawanya ke kamar. Dibaringkannya tubuh Ryeowook dengan lembut ke atas ranjang, layaknya seorang pangeran dalam adegan-adegan romantis puteri raja. Setelah itu diselimutinya tubuh Ryeowook, perempuan itu menggeliat sedikit, lalu setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman, dia berbaring dengan tenang. Semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Yesung berdiri di sana dan mengamati. Dorongan untuk mengambil Ryeowook terasa begitu kuat dan menyiksanya. Menyisakan kepahitan kental yang mendera jiwanya. Tetapi dia menahan diri. Demi Ryeowook, agar perempuan itu bisa menikmati hidupnya sedikit lebih lama lagi, sebelum Yesung memecahkannya menjadi hancur dan berkeping-keping.

**xXxXx**

Sinar matahari menyelinap melalui gorden warna peach di kamarnya, membuat Ryeowook menggeliat dan mengernyitkan keningnya, dia membuka mata dan setengah bingung

menyadari bahwa dia berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kapan dia pindah kemari? Ingatan terakhirnya adalah meminum secangkir susu hangat di meja

dapurnya, sepertinya dia tertidur di sana...ataukah dia salah...apakah saking mengantuknya Ryeowook tidak menyadari bahwa dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur?

Ryeowook lalu melangkah turun dari ranjang dan berjalan hati-hati menuju dapur. Dapurnya sepi,

seperti biasanya, cahayanya masih remang-remang karena gordennya tertutup rapat. Ryeowook

membuka gorden, membiarkan sinar matahari masuk, matanya menoleh ke arah gelas susu cokelat di mejanya yang masih setengah lebih, dibuangnya susu cokelatnya ke wastafel dan dicucinya gelasnya. Kemudian mata Ryeowook mengarah kepada mantel hitam itu, teringat akan kenangan semalam, sosok misterius yang ternyata membekas di benaknya.

**xXxXx**

"Pagi ini dia akan datang!" Yoona menghampiri meja Ryeowook dan berbisik dengan bersemangat.

"Siapa?" Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, dia barusan memeriksa ponselnya dan tetap saja tidak ada pesan dari Donghae, apakah Donghae sebegitu sibuknya sampai tidak sempat mengabari dirinya?

"Choi Kyuhyun." Yoona benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasmenya, "Apakah kau tahu dia baru saja putus dengan model filipina itu? Sekarang dia melajang."

Ryeowook terkekeh, "Sekalipun dia melajang, orang yang akan mengisi posisi pacarnya nanti pastilah bukan dari kalangan kita-kita." Gumamnya pelan.

Yoona menganggukkan kepalanya setuju sambil ikut terkekeh, "Yah tetapi bagaimanapun juga aku bersemangat mengetahui bisa melihatnya secara langsung. Kau tahu, semua pemberitaan itu mengatakan dia sangat tampan... aku ingin melihat aslinya."

"Sepertinya aslinya juga sama tampannya." Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, lalu melirik ke ponselnya lagi.

Yoona sepertinya menyadari ada yang mengganggu Ryeowook, "Kenapa Ryeowook?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ah. Ayolah, aku melihat beberapa menit ini kau sudah beberapa kali melirik ponselmu? Aku kan sahabatmu, ada apa?"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu, bersikap seolah-olah itu bukan masalah pelik, "Donghae...dia tidak menghubungiku, ketika dia pertama pergi ke luar kota, dia masih mengirimiku pesan meskipun jarang, tetapi sudah dua hari ini dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali."

Yoona memutar bola matanya, "Kau tak perlu cemas Ryeowook, begitulah para lelaki. Lelaki tidak pernah menyadari pentingnya komunikasi. Bagi mereka, selama kau tidak menghubunginya, semua baik-baik saja, dan mereka merasa tidak perlu menghubungi. Berbeda dengan perempuan, komunikasi sangat penting. Mungkin kau bisa menghubunginya duluan?"

"Aku tidak mau terlihat terlalu bersemangat." Pipi Ryeowook memerah, membuat Yoona terkekeh.

"Apakah kau akan menahan diri terus terusan seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau Donghae tidak menghubungimu sampai akhir. Kudengar dia mengambil hak cuti besarnya satu bulan penuh.

Itu adalah jangka waktu yang lama."

Ryeowook tercenung, lalu menatap Yoona bingung, "Menurutmu pantaskah aku menghubunginya dan menanyakan keadaannya? Tidakkah aku terlihat terlalu mengejarnya?"

Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia mungkin akan merasa kau perhatian kepadanya, mungkin saja dia sedang sibuk merawat.. katamu saudaranya sakit bukan? Jadi dia tidak sempat menghubungimu duluan." Yoona mendekatkan dirinya. "Sebenarnya sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

Ryeowook menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menelaah kedekatan mereka sebelum Donghae pergi ke luar kota,

"Kami dekat, hampir setiap malam kami pulang bersama, makan malam bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di akhir pekan."

"Semua itu hanya dalam beberapa minggu?" Yoona tersenyum kagum, "Chemistry di antara kalian pasti sangat cocok. Dan selama itu dia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih seperti mengucapkan cinta misalnya?"

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Tidak pernah, Donghae selalu baik, lembut dan perhatian tetapi tidak lebih... dia...dia mengecup pipiku ketika berpamitan akan ke luar kota."

"Mungkin dia memang bukan tipe orang yang terburu-buru." Yoona melirik jam tangannya, "Sebentar lagi yang kita tunggu-tunggu akan tiba, barusan Seunghyun sajangnim terbirit-birit menjemput di bandara." Yoona tersenyum lebar, lalu menepuk pundak Ryeowook sebelum berlalu, "Hubungilah Donghae duluan, beranikan dirimu."

**xXxXx**

Dan Choi Kyuhyun pun tiba di kantor mereka, dia akan berada di sini selama enam bulan, untuk mengevaluasi kantor cabang mereka. Sebuah ruangan paling besar sudah disiapkan untuknya, ruangan itu biasanya dipakai untuk pertemuan dan meeting kecil untuk tiga atau empat orang, dan merupakan tempat meeting paling ekslusif. Choi Kyuhyun akan menempatinya selama dia berada di kantor cabang ini.

Ryeowook cukup beruntung karena atasannya merupakan salah satu yang berkedudukan tinggi di kantor cabang ini. Karena itulah, Choi Kyuhyun sering mengunjungi ruangan atasan Ryeowook, membuat lelaki itu sering lalu lalang melewati meja Ryeowook. Hal itu membuat Yoona sangat iri, sahabatnya itu berkali-kali mengirimkan sms dari ruang kerjanya di seberang lorong, mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Ryeowook.

Yah, kalau menikmati sebuah mahakarya Tuhan yang luar biasa bisa dianggap suatu keberuntungan, Ryeowook memang beruntung. Dalam satu hari ini, Kyuhyun telah tiga kali melewatinya, meskipun sama sekali tidak melirik kepadanya. Dan seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh semua artikel tentang Kyuhyun, lelaki ini memang sangat tampan, semuanya sempurna, dari pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya sampai warna matanya yang menakjubkan. Biru terang... sangat terang hingga hampir pucat.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya pura-pura menekuri laptopnya ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang atasannya, lelaki itu pasti akan melewatinya seperti biasa, seperti yang telah dilakukannya sebelumnya.

Ryeowook menunggu langkah-langkah lelaki itu melewatinya kemudian akan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencuri pandang diam diam untuk diceritakan kepada Yoona nanti. Tetapi kali ini lelaki itu tidak melewatinya, lelaki itu berhenti di depan Ryeowook, kemudian berdiri dalam keheningan mengamati Ryeowook, Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata biru yang indah itu. Dia menahan dirinya supaya tidak ternganga kagum akan ketampanan lelaki yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau staffnya Mr. Kris?" suara Kyuhyun mengalun tenang dan dalam, sangat cocok dengan penampilannya.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya gugup, "Iya, Saya asisten Mr. Kris." Jawabnya cepat, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Kyuhyun tetap berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang intens, "Hmmmm...kau amat sangat...mengingatkanku kepada seseorang."

**TBC**

Chapter dua muncul. Kecepetan kah?

Makasih buat yg sudah nyempetin review,fav maupun follow. Feedback kalian sangat penting bg author abal seperti saya.

Thanks.

See you..


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: Dating With The Dark**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Choi Kyuhyun**

**-Yoona and other**

**Genre: Romance, little bit Crime**

**Disclaimer: Ini ff remake karya Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya memberikan beberapa perubahan seperlunya.**

**Summary: Ryeowook merupakan target pembunuhan oleh "Sang Pembunuh". Tapi bagaimana jika "Sang Pembunuh" itu adalah orang terpenting dalam hidup Ryeowook di masa lalu? **

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

**.**

**.**

"Kau amat sangat mengingatkanku kepada seseorang. " Kalimat Kyuhyun itu menggantung di udara, membuat Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya.

Apakah maksud Kyuhyun dia mirip seseorang yang dikenal oleh Kyuhyun?

"Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan." Ryeowook menjawab, mencoba memberikan senyuman profesional meskipun dia gugup setengah mati.

Kyuhyun mengamati Ryeowook lagi, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin juga." Gumamnya. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun sampai menghilang di balik pintu, dan tersenyum senang. Yoona pasti akan histeris kalau tahu bahwa Kyuhyun menyapanya.

**xXxXx**

Dan benar. Yoona berteriak histeris ketika Ryeowook menceritakan sapaan Kyuhyun yang terakhir tadi. "Dia menyapamu? Dia benar-benar menyapamu?" Yoona berucap dengan nada tinggi, hingga Ryeowook harus menyenggolnya karena semua orang di kantin itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada mereka.

"Dia bilang aku amat sangat mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. " Ryeowook merenung sambil menopang dagu, "Dan dia menekankan kepada kata 'amat sangat', bukan hanya biasa-biasa saja."

"Mungkin kau mirip dengan mantan pacarnya." Yoona mulai berimajinasi, "Mungkin dia kemudian memutuskan mendekatimu, dan dalam waktu enam bulan Kyuhyun di sini kau bisa mengambil hatinya, bayangkan seorang staff biasa bisa merengkuh hati orang dengan jabatan paling tinggi di perusahaan, itu seperti kisah cinderella."

"Dan kisah cinderella semacam itu kebanyakan sangat jarang terjadi." Sela Ryeowook cepat.

"Siapa bilang?" Yoona tersenyum penuh arti, "Sangat jarang belum tentu tidak terjadi bukan? Apakah kau tahu siapakah Choi Kibum, ibu dari Kyuhyun dan isteri dari Choi Siwon? Dia dulu staff biasa di perusahaan Siwon, dan kemudian dia bisa menjadi isteri Choi Siwon."

"Dari kisah yang aku dengar, Choi Siwon sangat mencintai isterinya, dia yang dulu seorang playboy langsung bertekuk lutut." Ryeowook tersenyum, dia selalu senang membahas kisah percintaan bos mereka yang ada di kantor pusat, karena menurutnya kisah cinta itu luar biasa indahnya. Perkawinan mereka terbukti bertahan dengan kokoh dan menghasilkan dua anak yang luar biasa, Kyuhyun salah satunya.

"Nah...mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya, mencintai perempuan biasa-biasa saja, alih-alih menikahi pacar-pacarnya yang model dan dari kalangan jetset itu. Mungkin saja kita bisa menjadi Kibum berikutnya."

"Jangan bermimpi." Ryeowook tersenyum, "Choi Kyuhyun luar biasa tampannya, hingga hampir mendekati malaikat, hanya perempuan luar biasa yang bisa menjadi pasangannya." Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dari pembahasan mereka tentang Kyuhyun, karena kalau dibiarkan, Yoona yang antusias tidak akan berhenti, "Aku akan menelepon Donghae."

"Oh ya ampun, jadi belum kau lakukan?"

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, "Belum. Tadi aku sibuk." Ryeowook berkelit, membuat Yoona mencibir.

"Lakukan sekarang, sebelum kau berubah pikiran." Perempuan itu lalu berdiri, "Aku akan kembali ke ruangan, Kang sajangnim sedang uring-uringan, bisa-bisa aku disemprot kalau tidak kembali ke kantor tepat waktu."

Ryeowook mengangguk tetapi setelah Yoona berlalu pun, dia masih menekuri ponselnya dan memandanganya ragu. Ryeowook merindukan Donghae...dan jauh di dasar hatinya ada rasa sakit karena menyadari bahwa Donghae tidak merasa perlu untuk menghubunginya. Bukankah kalau dia ada di benak Donghae, lelaki itu akan menghubunginya dan memberi kabar?

Haruskah dia menelepon Donghae duluan?

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, kemudian jemarinya memijit nomor ponsel Donghae, nomor yang amat sangat dihapalnya karena beberapa kali dia mencoba menelepon tetapi kemudian menahan dirinya.

**xXxXx**

"Yeoboseyo?" Suara Donghae di seberang sana menohok kerinduan Ryeowook, "Ryeowook?" lanjut Donghae ketika melihat nomor peneleponnya.

Ryeowook tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun Donghae tidak bisa melihatnya, "Ya ini aku. Kau.. kau lama tidak ada kabar, aku mencemaskanmu, bagaimana keadaanmu Donghae?"

Hening agak lama, seakan Donghae kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab. "Aku baik-baik saja." Suara Donghae tertelan dalam dan tampak sedih, membuat Ryeowook cemas.

"Apakah saudaramu baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Saudara?" dari nada suaranya, Ryeowook menduga Donghae sedang mengernyitkan kening di sana.

"Saudaramu...yang katanya sakit dan sedang kau tengok itu?" tanya Ryeowook pelan, mencoba mengingatkan Donghae, lelaki itu entah kenapa nada suaranya terdengar enggan dan tidak fokus, apakah telepon Ryeowook mengganggunya?

"Oh itu..." Donghae menghela napas panjang, "Saudaraku baik-baik saja."

"Jadi dia sudah sembuh, syukurlah." Ryeowook ikut-ikutan menarik napas panjang, lega. "Jadi kapan kamu pulang?" jawaban atas pertanyaan itu amat sangat diinginkan oleh Ryeowook, dia ingin Donghae pulang...dia merindukan lelaki itu. Kebersamaan mereka selama beberapa lama itu telah mengisi kekosongan dalam hidup Ryeowook dan dia menginginkannya kembali. Tetapi sepertinya jawaban Donghae tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya karena lagi-lagi, Donghae memilih tidak menjawab dan menciptakan suasana hening di antara mereka.

"Donghae?" Ryeowook memanggil, memastikan bahwa sambungan telepon mereka baik-baik saja. Lagi. Terdengar Donghae menghela napas panjang, lalu lelaki itu menjawab, sebuah jawaban yang menyambar Ryeowook dengan menyakitkan, bagaikan sambaran petir yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, "Aku tidak akan kembali Ryeowook, tolong jangan menghubungiku lagi." Lalu telepon diputuskan. Lama Ryeowook termenung dengan ponsel di telinganya, menyisakan bunyi tut..tut..tut yang konstan, yang bahkan tidak di sadarinya.

Aku tidak akan kembali, tolong jangan menghubungiku lagi...Aku tidak akan kembali tolong jangan menghubungiku lagi...Aku tidak akan kembali...

Jawaban Donghae itu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya, dan ketika akhirnya Ryeowook bisa menerima maksudnya, bibir Ryeowook bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Apakah ini maksudnya Donghae telah mencampakkannya? Mungkinkah kedekatan mereka selama ini tidak ada artinya bagi Donghae? Mungkinkah Ryeowook yang terlalu memiliki mimpi romantis tentang Donghae?

Tak dapat ditahankannya, air mata mengalir di pipi Ryeowook, dia meletakkan ponsel itu dan menggigit bibirnya. Mungkin memang kisah cinta romantis bukanlah hal yang akan dialaminya. Mungkin Ryeowook akan selalu berakhir sendirian...tanpa siapapun yang mencintainya.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap airmatanya. Disingkirkannya seluruh pikiran yang menghancurkan hatinya itu. Tidak! Ryeowook tidak boleh menangis. Kalau memang bagi Donghae dia tidak berarti, Ryeowook tidak akan membuang-buang air matanya untuk lelaki itu!

**xXxXx**

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" atasannya bergumam, mengamati Donghae yang menutup pembicaraan dengan kasar. "Kau akan melukai hatinya."

"Itu lebih baik." Donghae meringis, "Kurasa strategiku untuk mendekatinya salah, aku lebih baik mengawasinya dari kejauhan." Gumam Donghae, menghela napas panjang lalu duduk merosot di kursinya, di depan meja kerja atasannya.

Atasannya, yang selama ini selalu menjadi lawan bicaranya di telepon-telepon misteriusnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau bilang dulu, itu adalah salah satu cara yang efektif...menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengannya akan membuatmu lebih mudah dengannya, tentu saja dengan catatan bahwa kau bersikap profesional dan tidak melibatkan perasaanmu." Tatapan sang atasan berubah spekulatif, "Apakah kau telah melanggar peraturan itu?"

Donghae meremas rambutnya gusar, "Aku merasa aku mencintainya. Aku merasa akan ada harapan untuk kami, nanti ketika semua permasalahan sudah dibereskan... tetapi berkas-berkas yang kau serahkan ini..." Donghae mengernyit kepada berkas-berkas yang dihamparkan atasannya di mejanya. Atasannya memanggilnya kemari karena berkas-berkas ini, hasil penyelidikan mereka yang terakhir dan mengungkap sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak terduga sebelumnya.

"Berkas-berkas ini merubah segalanya?" atasannya melanjutkan, menatap Donghae dengan menyesal, "Maafkan aku harus menghamparkan ini di hadapanmu."

Donghae menghela napas panjang, tampak kesakitan, "Tak apa... setidaknya aku bisa mundur sebelum melangkah lebih jauh. Dan setidaknya, kita tahu arti dari simbol sembilan lilin berwarna biru itu." Sambil berusaha melupakan rasa sakit hatinya, Donghae memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap atasannya dengan serius, "Jadi seluruh rencana kita harus dirubah, sang pembunuh bagaimanapun juga akan muncul."

"Ya. Aku yakin dia akan mengambil Ryeowook pada akhirnya. Dan Ryeowook tidak boleh diambil, tidak sampai kita memastikan tentang dugaan kita. Tugasmu adalah selalu siap sampai saat itu terjadi, jangan sampai lengah."

Donghae tercenung. Dia tidak akan lengah. Meskipun sekarang hatinya terasa sakit, sakit luar biasa, bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan Ryeowook dia merasa dadanya diremas-remas menyakitkan. Donghae bersumpah akan menyembuhkan hatinya itu dan menjalankan tugasnya tanpa perasaan lagi.

**xXxXx**

"Dia memang mengundurkan diri kemarin." Yoona yang kebetulan bisa mengakses data karyawan membelalakkan mata tak percaya dengan data yang ditemukannya di komputernya. Ryeowook barusan menemuinya, dengan mata sembab meskipun tidak menangis lagi. Dan dari cerita Ryeowook, hanya ada satu hal, Donghae mencampakkan Ryeowook setelah memberinya harapan, dan itu adalah satu hal paling tak termaafkan yang pernah dilakukan laki-laki kepada seorang perempuan.

Ryeowook mengamati layar komputer Yoona, dan melihat nama Donghae di sana. Mengundurkan diri dari kantor kemarin, dan efektif per tanggal satu. Jadi itu maksudnya bahwa Donghae tidak akan kembali? Bahwa lelaki itu meninggalkannya begitu saja, tanpa penjelasan?

"Kenapa dia melakukan ini kepadaku, Yoona?" suara Ryeowook bergetar, membuat Yoona mendengus karena sahabatnya dilukai.

"Karena dia lelaki bodoh dan pengecut." Yoona bergumam ketus, "Jangan habiskan airmata dan hatimu untuk memikirkannya Ryeowook, hanya akan membuatmu sakit."

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang. Mudah memang untuk dikatakan, tetapi bahkan sampai beberapa jam lalu, Ryeowook masih tersenyum ketika mengenang kebersamaannya dengan Donghae, dan sekarang dia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang bisa dibilang amat sangat menghancurkan hatinya. Ryeowook bahkan tidak henti-hentinya bertanya-tanya kenapa Donghae melakukan itu kepadanya...

**xXxXx**

Kyuhyun tampaknya akan menerima kedatangan tamu penting mereka, Kangta di ruangannya. Kabar itu berhembus karena sejak pagi tadi di kantor terjadi kesibukan, banyak orang lalu lalang menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Yah. Ryeowook masih teringat lelaki tua itu, yang membawa serentetan pengawal pribadi berpakaian sama dengan wajah datar yang sama seperti robot. Kontrak dengan Kangta adalah kontrak yang paling sukses yang pernah dilakukan oleh cabang mereka, karena itulah kehadiran Kangta di kantor ini untuk menemui Kyuhyun sangatlah penting.

Mr. Kris, atasan langsung Ryeowook sendiri tampak begitu sibuk. Ryeowook melihat tubuh gempal lelaki bule itu mondar-mandir di dalam ruangannya, kadangkala sibuk menelepon seseorang, kadangkala tampak mencari-cari berkas. Sampai kemudian, lelaki itu keluar dari ruangannya, "Ryeowook?" Lelaki itu memanggil, membuat Ryeowook seketika berdiri.

"Ya?"

"Kemari sebentar."

Sambil merapikan roknya, Ryeowook melangkah dan memasuki ruangan Mr. Kris. Lelaki itu sudah duduk di balik mejanya dan mempersilahkan duduk ketika Ryeowook berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Duduklah." Mr. Kris masih tampak sibuk melihat berkas-berkasnya, lalu ketika Ryeowook sudah duduk dia menautkan jemarinya dan menopangkannya di dagunya, "Kita kedatangan tamu penting hari ini..."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat yang menggantung. Meskipun orang bule, Mr. Kris sangat fasih berbahasa Korea karena dia telah tinggal di Korea lebih dari sepuluh tahun lamanya.

"Dan kau dulu yang bertugas menemui Mr. Kangta untuk penandatanganan kontrak, jadi aku pikir aku akan membawamu menghadiri meeting penting nanti siang."

Dia? Ikut ke meeting penting direksi?

"Baik." Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya gugup. Sementara itu Mr. Kris tampak puas, "Oke kalau begitu, siapkan berkas-berkas yang berhubungan dengan kontrak kerjasama kita dengan Mr. Kangta, kita ke ruang meeting di lantai atas nanti jam dua siang." Ryeowook sekali lagi mengangguk patuh, lalu berdiri dan berpamitan, melangkah kembali keluar ruangan. Beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai pintu, Mr. Kris kembali memanggilnya, kali ini suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu, "Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ada apa?"

Atasannya itu menatapnya ingin tahu, "Apakah kau mengenal Mr. Kangta sebelumnya? Atau kau ada koneksi dengannya?"

Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya, pertanyaan apa itu? Dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak, saya belum pernah bertemu dan mengenal Mr. Kangta sama sekali sebelum penandatanganan kontrak itu."

Mr. Kris mengerutkan keningnya, membuat Ryeowook bingung, tetapi lalu lelaki itu mengibaskan tangannya, "Oke kalau begitu, pergilah." Dan Ryeowookpun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan ruangan lelaki itu.

Sepeninggal Ryeowook, Mr. Kris masih merenung bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Ryeowook tidak mengenal Mr. Kangta sebelumnya dan tampaknya memang tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa membuat mereka terkoneksi...tetapi masih diingatnya dengan jelas waktu itu, Mr. Kangta jelas-jelas meminta secara spesifik bahwa Ryeowook sendirianlah yang harus dikirimkan untuk penandatanganan kontrak di cafe itu...itu benar-benar permintaan yang sangat aneh, tetapi mereka menurutinya karena perjanjian dengan Mr. Kangta amat sangat penting. Dan sekarang, melalui pesan khususnya, Mr. Kangta mengatakan menginginkan Ryeowook hadir di dalam meeting mereka nanti... Kenapa?

Mr. Kris merenung, berusaha memecahkan misteri itu, tetapi tetap saja dia tidak menemukan jawabannya.

**xXxXx**

Mereka berkumpul di sekeliling meja meeting yang sangat besar itu, menunggu kedatangan Mr. Kangta yang sedang disambut oleh Kyuhyun di lobby. Ryeowook duduk di sebelah Mr. Kris dan bertanya-tanya, apakah Mr. Kangta yang eksentrik itu akan datang membawa sepasukan pengawalnya lagi? Sama seperti ketika di cafe waktu itu?

Pertanyaan Ryeowook langsung terjawab ketika pintu itu terbuka dan Kyuhyun masuk bersama Mr. Kangta. Dan...seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Ryeowook, beberapa pengawalnya, kali ini hanya sekitar delapan orang, tidak sebanyak ketika di pertemuan cafe waktu itu, dengan pakaian yang sama persis dan ekspresi datar yang sama, masuk dan mengikuti di belakangnya. Semua anggota meeting itu saling melempar pandangan kaget karena lelaki itu membawa begitu banyak pengawal, sementara Ryeowook mengamati roman muka Kyuhyun yang tampak setengah geli.

Kyuhyun dan Kangta akhirnya duduk di kepala meja, "Senang kita semua bisa berkumpul di sini, jadi mari kita mulai meetingnya." Kyuhyun membuka meeting hari ini dan mulailah pembahasan ke hal-hal yang teknis menyangkut keputusan strategis perusahaan. Ryeowook semula bisa mengikuti, tapi lama-lama pembahasan berada di luar hal-hal yang dikuasainya dalam pekerjaannya sebagai staff, dia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah , tetapi lelaki itu bersikap seolah tidak mengenalinya. Dalam hatinya Ryeowook merasa cemas kalau-kalau Mr. Kris menganggap bahwa kehadirannya di ruang meeting adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Ryeowook mencoba berkonsentrasi mengikuti pembicaraan tingkat tinggi itu, tetapi kemudian dia merasa dirinya sedang diawasi. Salah satu pengawal itu mengawasinya! Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke arah pengawal Mr. Kangta, dan seketika dia terkesiap, untunglah dia berhasil menahan diri tepat pada waktunya. Salah satu pengawal Mr. Kangta itu adalah penolong misteriusnya di malam itu...

Ryeowook matanya mengamati lelaki itu, dan lelaki itu rupanya juga mengenali Ryeowook, seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya, dan dia mengedipkan matanya... mengedipkan matanya!

Sekarang di tempat terang Ryeowook bisa mengamati lelaki itu sepenuhnya, dan ternyata meskipun sama-sama berwajah dingin seperti pengawal yang lainnya, penolong misteriusnya

tampak berbeda, dia begitu tampan dengan rambutnya yang dibiarkan menyentuh kerah, dan mata hitamnya yang gelap. Wajahnya begitu klasik seperti lukisan dewa-dewa Yunani di masa dulu...

Lelaki itu tersenyum, menyadari sepenuhnya kalau Ryeowook mengamatinya dan mengagumi ketampanannya, dia menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Ryeowook dan tatapan matanya seperti sebuah janji. Ryeowook tiba-tiba teringat kalau mantel lelaki itu masih ada di rumahnya. Dalam hatinya dia berjanji kalau dia akan menanyakan nama lelaki itu nanti dan bagaimana cara menghubunginya, karena dia harus mengembalikan mantel lelaki itu. Sambil melempar senyum gugup, Ryeowook membalas anggukan kepala lelaki itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha berkonsentrasi kepada pembahasan meeting yang sedang berlangsung itu. Tetapi kali ini rasanya luar biasa sulitnya, karena dia menyadari ada mata yang sedang mengawasinya tanpa malu-malu, mata penolong misteriusnya itu.

Meeting itu terasa begitu lama, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menutup pembahasan. Mereka sudah menentukan langkah strategis untuk proyek berikutnya dan akan melaksanakan trial di lapangan dulu sebelum memutuskan sistem mana yang dianggap paling baik. Kyuhyun bersalaman dengan Mr. Kangta, lalu lelaki itu mengucapkan salam dan berpamitan kepada semuanya. Dan kemudian lelaki itu pergi diikuti oleh pengawal-pengawalnya.

Ryeowook panik. Dia harus mengejar penolong misteriusnya itu, tetapi saat ini Mr. Kris atasannya belum juga beranjak pergi, dia masih membahas beberapa masalah dengan Kyuhyun, amat sangat tidak sopan kalau Ryeowook berdiri duluan. Tetapi kalau Ryeowook tidak segera pergi dia akan kehilangan jejak penolong misteriusnya itu. Lama Ryeowook menunggu, tetapi Mr. Kris tidak juga beranjak berdiri. Akhirnya Ryeowook nekat, "Mr. Kris." Jantungnya berdebar karena menyela percakapan atasannya dengan pemimpin tertinggi mereka. "Saya...eh...saya perlu ke belakang."

Mr. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara Ryeowook merasa Kyuhyun mengawasinya dengan tatapan mata tajam. "Oke Ryeowook, kau boleh sekalian kembali ke ruanganmu, terimakasih atas kehadiranmu."

Seketika itu juga, sambil berpamitan tergesa, Ryeowook pergi dan meninggalkan ruangan meeting itu, tentu saja dia tidak kembali ke ruangannya, melainkan menuju lift dan cepat-cepat menuju lobby, berharap rombongan Mr. Kangta belum pergi dari kantor itu. Ketika sampai di lobby, dada Ryeowook langsung dipenuhi kekecewaan ketika menyadari suasana lobby yang lengang, rombongan Mr. Kangta sudah tidak ada.

"Mencari siapa Ryeowook?" Krystal, resepsionis kantor yang ramah itu menyapanya. Kebetulan Ryeowook mengenal Krystal karena mereka sering satu bus dalam perjalanan pulang. Ryeowook menatap keluar kantor dengan gugup, "Apakah rombongan Mr. Kangta sudah pergi?"

Krystal menganggukkan kepalanya, "Mereka baru saja pergi." Senyumnya tampak takjub, "Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Mr. Kangta itu punya begitu banyak musuh sampai-sampai dia merasa perlu untuk membawa pengawal sebanyak itu."

Krystal masih berkata-kata selanjutnya, tetapi Ryeowook sudah tidak mendengarkannya lagi, batinnya dipenuhi dengan kekecewaan...Rombongan Mr. Kangta sudah pergi...dan penolong misteriusnya juga sudah pergi. Ryeowook mungkin membutuhkan keajaiban untuk bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi.. atau mungkinkah lelaki itu akan menghubunginya nanti? Toh dia sudah tahu kalau Ryeowook bekerja di kantor ini bukan? Ryeowook mencoba menghibur dirinya, tetapi tetap saja kesadaran bahwa begitu kecil kemungkinan untuk mengenal penolong misteriusnya membuatnya merasa kecewa. Setelah bergumam kepada Krystal bahwa dia akan kembali ke ruangannya, Ryeowook berjalan lunglai ke arah lift.

"Kuharap kau kemari untuk mengejarku." Suara lelaki itu membuat Ryeowook hampir terlompat kaget. Dia memekik dan menolehkan kepalanya, dan langsung menatap penolong misteriusnya, entah sudah berapa lama lelaki itu berdiri di sana.

Lelaki itu tinggi beberapa senti darinya, seperti yang diingat oleh Ryeowook, dan lebih tampan ketika dilihat dari dekat. Tiba-tiba pipi Ryeowook memerah, dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama lelaki itu berdiri di sana, pasti dia melihat kalau Ryeowook mengejarnya dengan panik tadi.

"Ya...aku...aku mencarimu, mantelmu..." napas Ryeowook tiba-tiba terengah entah kenapa, "Mantelmu masih ada di aku."

Lelaki itu terkekeh, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Betapa tidak sopannya aku karena tidak mengenalkan diri waktu itu, aku Kim Yesung."

"Ryeowook." Ryeowook membalas uluran tangan Yesung dan kemudian merasakan lelaki itu meremas jemarinya dengan lembut, baru kemudian melepaskannya.

"Sungguh perjumpaan yang tidak disangka, butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa kau adalah perempuan yang kutolong waktu itu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?, kuharap perjalanan

pulangmu waktu itu lancar." Yesung berbohong dengan lancarnya sementara matanya melahap keseluruhan diri Ryeowook dengan penuh minat. Untungnya dia berhasil menyembunyikan tatapannya itu dibalik ekspresi wajah datar dan tak terbaca.

"Iya...aku sungguh-sungguh tak menyangka." Ryeowook melepas senyumnya, tiba-tiba merasa takjub akan kebetulan itu, "Aku sangka aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi."

Yesung membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman tipis dan tak terbaca, "Kurasa kita akan sering bertemu nantinya, Ryeowook." Lalu lelaki itu melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus pergi."

"Eh?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang sudah setengah membalikkan tubuhnya dengan bingung, "Tapi...tapi aku tidak tahu cara menghubungimu, aku harus mengembalikan mantelmu."

Lelaki itu menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan misterius, "Aku yang akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Tapi aku belum memberimu nomor kontakku?"

Wajah lelaki itu sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya tampak penuh rahasia,

"Tenang saja, aku punya banyak koneksi. Sementara itu, usahakan jangan lagi menunggu kendaraan umum sendirian malam-malam." Dan kemudian lelaki itu melangkah pergi keluar lobby, masuk ke dalam mobil hitam legam yang sudah menunggunya di sana. Sementara itu Ryeowook masih berdiri di sana, menatap hingga mobil itu hilang dari pandangan.

**xXxXx**

"Jadi kau ditolong oleh salah satu pengawal Mr. Kangta? Sungguh kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Apakah dia tampan?" Yoona langsung bertanya sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya. Mereka memutuskan untun menonton film sepulang kerja tadi karena Yoona ingin mendengarkan seluruh cerita tentang Kyuhyun yang tampan, tetapi kemudian Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraannya dan mulai membahas tentang Kim Yesung.

"Dia sangat tampan, dan menyimpan aura misterius." Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, "Aku bersyukur lelaki itu kebetulan berada di sana waktu itu. Gerombolan berandal itu, sangat menakutkan, bahkan pemimpinnya sempat mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dengan kasar, menimbulkan memar sesudahnya." Ryeowook menunjukkan bekas memar yang sudah memudar itu.

Yoona ikut begidik membayangkan apa yang dialami oleh Ryeowook, "Besok-besok kalau kau sedang lembur pulang malam, telepon aku, dengan senang hati aku akan menemanimu, toh tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di apartemenku sendirian."

Yoona memang tinggal sendirian di kota ini, dalam sebuah apartemen, dia sepertinya kesepian karena katanya kedua orangtua dan seluruh keluarganya berada jauh di luar negeri, Ryeowook sendiri adalah sahabatnya yang paling dekat, dan karena Ryeowook juga sebatang kara di dunia ini, mereka sering melewatkan waktu bersama-sama.

"Yah, dan aku belum mengembalikan mantelnya, tetapi dia bilang akan menghubungiku nanti." Ryeowook melamun, mengingat adegannya tadi siang dengan Yesung, sang penolong misteriusnya.

Yoona langsung terkekeh, "Jangan-jangan mantel itu dijadikannya alasan untuk menghubungimu dan mengenalmu lebih dekat."

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula lelaki seperti dia tidak akan melirikku."

"Kau terlalu memandang rendah dirimu sendiri, kau itu cantik Ryeowook, hanya saja kau tidak pernah menyadarinya."

"Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada minat lebih darinya untukku, kurasa dia hanya menginginkan mantelnya kembali." Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, "Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan lelaki manapun setelah kejadian dengan Donghae."

Yoona langsung menatap prihatin akan wajah Ryeowook yang muram, dia ikut menghela napas panjang, "Aku ikut menyesal tentang Donghae, tetapi lelaki seperti dia yang membuangmu begitu saja tanpa penjelasan tidak pantas dipikirkan, Ryeowook, kau hanya akan membuang-buang waktumu."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mencoba kuat, tetapi sepertinya tidak semudah itu." Mata Ryeowook tampak sedih ketika kesakitan yang ditahankannya itu seolah menekan dadanya, "Tetapi aku akan berusaha. Apa yang dilakukan Donghae kepadaku sangat kejam. Dan dia memang tidak layak untuk dipikirkan."

Bicara memang mudah. Ryeowook membatin dalam hatinya. Tetapi jauh di dalam jiwanya, masih menangis pedih. Pedih karena Donghae menghancurkan hatinya begitu saja setelah melambungkannya sedemikian tingginya.

**xXxXx**

Ryeowook pulang ke rumah mungilnya dan langsung melangkah menuju dapur. Dia menatap mantel hitam milik Yesung yang tergantung rapi di sana, dekat mesin cuci, tadi dia sudah menitip untuk mengirimkan mantel itu ke laundry kepada tukang bersih-bersih rumahnya yang datang berkunjung secara rutin seminggu sekali. Rupanya mantel itu sudah selesai dilaundry dan sekarang tergantung dengan manis di sana. Ryeowook mendekatinya dan entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menelusurkan jarinya ke mantel itu.

Sayangnya proses laundry telah menghilangkan aroma kayu-kayuan dan musk yang melingkupi mantel itu. Berganti dengan aroma pengharum pakaian dengan nuansa bunga-bungaan.

Lalu seperti sudah diatur waktunya, ponsel Ryeowook berbunyi, dia mengernyit ketika mendapati nomor asing di sana. Ryeowook biasanya tidak pernah mengangkat nomor asing yang meneleponnya, tetapi dia mengingat kalau Yesung mengatakan akan menghubunginya. Ryeowook tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, dia masih patah hati karena perlakukan Donghae kepadanya, tetapi Yesung bagaimanapun juga seperti menebarkan aura magnet yang memaksa pikiran Ryeowook tertuju kepadanya. Apakah itu memang karena Ryeowook tertarik kepada Yesung sejak lelaki itu menyelamatkannya, ataukah hanya karena pelariannya akan sakit hatinya kepada Donghae, Ryeowook tidak tahu.

Dengan penuh antisipasi Ryeowook mengangkat ponselnya, "Yeoboseyo?"

"Ryeowook?" itu suara Donghae, "Maafkan aku. Aku harap kau masih mau bertemu denganku, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya."

Jemari Ryeowook yang memegang ponselnya gemetaran.

Donghae! Kenapa Donghae menghubunginya lagi?

**TBC**

Chap 4 datang...

Oh ya, saya benar-benar nggak tahu kalau ada yg sudah me remake novel ini. Saya ambil dari novelnya langsung, bkan dr author lain.

Buat para readers, mohon dibaca disclaimer dulu. saya hanya merubah beberapa bagian saja demi kesesuaian pair.

Terima kasih buat yg sudah review, fav maupun follow.

See you..


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: Dating With The Dark**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Choi Kyuhyun**

**-Yoona and other**

**Genre: Romance, little bit Crime**

**Disclaimer: Ini ff remake karya Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya memberikan beberapa perubahan seperlunya.**

**Summary: Ryeowook merupakan target pembunuhan oleh "Sang Pembunuh". Tapi bagaimana jika "Sang Pembunuh" itu adalah orang terpenting dalam hidup Ryeowook di masa lalu? **

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

**.**

**.**

"Ryeowook?" Donghae bertanya pelan ketika Ryeowook tak juga menjawab, menyadarkan Ryeowook dari keterkejutannya. Dia bahkan sempat menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinganya, menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Masih diingatnya jelas kata-kata kejam Donghae ketika memutuskan telepon waktu itu, bahwa Donghae tidak akan kembali dan bahwa dia tidak ingin Ryeowook menghubunginya lagi. Tetapi kenapa sekarang, lelaki itu berubah pikiran lagi dengan begitu cepat?

Jauh di dasar hatinya Ryeowook ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada lelaki itu, lelaki yang sempat dia pikir bisa membuatnya membuka hatinya, berbagi perasaan dalam kisah yang romantis. Tetapi perlakuan Donghae kepadanya kemudian, yang dengan entengnya menyuruh Ryeowook menjauh, membuat Ryeowook ketakutan, ragu untuk memberi kesempatan. Bagaimana jika nanti ketika Ryeowook memberi kesempatan, pada suatu waktu lelaki itu tiba-tiba berubah sikap tak jelas lagi dan menyuruh Ryeowook menjauh? Akan dihancurkan bagaimana lagi hati Ryeowook?

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku lagi Donghae?" Suara Ryeowook bergetar ketika berusaha berkata-kata, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang supaya aku tidak menghubungimu?" Kepahitan terdengar jelas di sana, manifestasi rasa sakit Ryeowook karena perlakuan Donghae kepadanya.

Tentu saja Donghae bisa membaca kepahitan di suara Ryeowook, dia menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku...waktu itu aku kalut, aku benar-benar terhempas ketika menyadari bahwa kau..." Suara Donghae terhenti mendadak, seperti mobil yang direm tiba-tiba hingga menimbulkan suara berdecit keras. Membuat Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ketika menyadari bahwa aku apa, Donghae?" Hening. Sepertinya Donghae kehabisan kata-kata di seberang sana. Lelaki itu mendesah, "Bukan...aku salah bicara. Mengertilah Ryeowook, aku hanya sedang kalut waktu itu... Aku aku putus asa... tetapi sekarang setelah aku menelaah semuanya, aku sadar bahwa yang kuinginkan hanya satu, aku ingin bersama denganmu."

Putus asa? Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa Donghae terus-terusan bersikap misterius seperti ini? Entah firasat Ryeowook benar atau tidak, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan lelaki ini.

"Ryeowook... Apakah kau mau memberiku kesempatan lagi? Setidaknya untuk menjelaskan?" Donghae bergumam ketika tidak ada tanggapan dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook merenung, lama, kemudian dia menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu Donghae, akan kupikirkan nanti." Lalu Ryeowook memutus teleponnya tanpa menanti jawaban dari Donghae, dan tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena ada sebuah kepuasan kecil karena telah sedikit membalas sikap kasar yang dilakukan Donghae ketika menutup teleponnya waktu itu.

Hanya jeda sedetik setelah Ryeowook memutus telepon, telepon itu berbunyi lagi. Ryeowook bahkan tidak melihat nomornya, dia langsung menjawabnya dengan jengkel.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan memikirkannya dulu! Jangan paksa aku memberikan jawaban sekarang..."

Hening sejenak, lalu suara itu terdengar. "Ryeowook?" Ada nada geli dari suara di seberang itu. Ryeowook terperangah, mengenali suara yang dalam dan maskulin itu, dia menarik ponselnya dari telinga, dan melihat nomor yang berbeda di sana.

"Oh... Maafkan aku... Aku kira kau orang lain." Jawab Ryeowook kemudian dengan rasa malu.

Yesung terkekeh di seberang sana, "Siapa? Mantan pacar yang ingin kembali?" tebaknya, masih dengan nada geli yang terselip di sana.

Pipi Ryeowook merah padam mendengar tebakan Yesung yang hampir tepat itu, dia berdehem untuk membuat suaranya terdengar meyakinkan. "Itu bukan masalah." Dia mengelak, "Mantelmu sudah selesai di laundry."

"Terima kasih." Lelaki itu menjawab cepat dengan sopan.

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya gugup, bingung harus berkata apa, "Apakah... Apakah kau ingin aku mengantarkannya? Atau kau akan mengambilnya?"

"Aku akan mengambilnya." jawab lelaki itu tenang.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasa curiga, "Kau sudah tahu alamat rumahku, ya." Lelaki itu bisa mengetahui nomor ponselnya tanpa dia memberitahunya, tidak menutup kemungkinan Yesung juga sudah tahu alamat rumahnya.

Yesung terkekeh, "Sudah kubilang aku punya banyak koneksi."

Ryeowook mau tak mau tersenyum mendengar nada pongah dalam suara lelaki itu. Ini adalah jenis lelaki yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Ryeowook harus berhati-hati, Kim Yesung terlalu mempesona, dan Ryeowook tidak mau dengan mudahnya jatuh ke dalam pesona laki-laki, tanpa tahu apa yang dihadapinya. Sudah cukup dia bertindak bodoh dengan terlalu berharap kepada Donghae kemarin. Ryeowook tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, karena bahkan keledai yang selalu dipandang sebagai mahluk yang dungu pun, tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. "Jadi bagaimana caraku mengembalikan mantel ini?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian.

Yesung tampak berpikir, "Aku tidak akan berkunjung ke rumahmu. Itu mungkin akan terasa tidak nyaman bagimu karena aku tahu kau perempuan yang tinggal sendirian, dan kau tidak terlalu mengenalku. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?" Lelaki itu menyebut nama sebuah restoran mewah di pinggiran kota.

Ryeowook tercenung, meragu, apakah ini ajakan kencan? Ataukah hanya perlakukan sopan biasa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Hanya makan malam formal untuk menghormati pertemanan kita." Yesung bergumam di sana, seolah mengerti keraguan Ryeowook, "Kuharap kau mau menerima undanganku. Anggap saja itu sebagai uang sewa mantelku."

Candaan lelaki itu berhasil membuat Ryeowook tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku mau." Mungkin ini memang kesempatan Ryeowook untuk bersantai dan berusaha melupakan Donghae.

"Besok, kujemput jam tujuh malam. Terima kasih Ryeowook." Dengan sopan Yesung menutup teleponnya.

**xXxXx**

Ryeowook sedang mengerjakan koreksian untuk klausul kontrak penting ketika dia melihat dari ujung matanya bahwa Kyuhyun menghampirinya, "Sibuk Ryeowook?" lelaki itu menyapa santai.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendesah dalam hati. Meskipun sudah melihat Kyuhyun berkali-kali, tetap saja dia terkesiap ketika menatap langsung ke mata biru yang indah itu. Lelaki ini terlalu tampan dan berbahaya, mahluk seperti ini seharusnya tidak dibiarkan berkeliaran dan memangsa gadis-gadis yang tidak berdaya. "Saya mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti biasa." Ryeowook mengernyitkan kening ketika menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Setiap melihatmu, aku selalu berpikir kau sangat mirip seseorang... Tetapi aku belum bisa menemukan kau mirip siapa."

"Mungkin hanya kemiripan biasa, katanya di seluruh dunia ini kita punya sembilan kembaran dengan wajah yang sama." Ryeowook tersenyum, mengamati Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat penasaran.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, "Betul juga. Tetapi tetap saja mengganjal di benakku." Dia mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku akan mencari tahu nanti." Lalu lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi sementara Ryeowook hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang berlalu.

**xXxXx**

"Sungguh aku iri padamu." Yoona mengacung-acungkan sosis goreng yang di pegangnya ke arah Ryeowook, "Kau di sapa oleh Kyuhyun sajangnim, kau diajak makan malam oleh lelaki tampan yang menyelamatkanmu, hmmm … Seakan Tuhan menyediakan banyak penyembuh dari patah hatimu." Yoona mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bahkan belum punya pengganti dari patah hati terakhirku, sudah satu tahun sejak aku putus dengan pacar terakhirku dan bahkan tidak ada satu lelakipun yang mendekatiku."

Ryeowook terkekeh," Kyuhyun menyapaku bukan karena tertarik padaku, tapi karena dia merasa aku mirip dengan seseorang tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, dia terus-terusan mengatakan itu kepadaku."

"Wah." Yoona mengangkat alisnya, "Sepertinya dia penasaran."

"Ya dia bilang itu mengganjal benaknya dan dia akan mencari tahu." Ryeowook bertopang dagu, "Menurutmu aku mirip salah satu orang yang dikenalnya?"

"Aku dulu menebak kau mirip mantan pacarnya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Choi Kyuhyun memang berganti pacar seperti berganti dasi, tidak ada yang membekas di benaknya, jadi seharusnya dia tidak merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya ketika dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang yang mirip denganmu." Yoona memasukkan sosis goreng ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan bersemangat, "Mungkin kau mirip salah satu keluarganya, mungkin neneknya, atau bibinya."

"Neneknya? " Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya, menatap Yoona pura-pura tersinggung, membuat Yoona tertawa terkikik.

**xXxXx**

Mereka berjalan menyusuri pertokoan itu, Ryeowook dan Yoona memutuskan untuk ke pusat perbelanjaan dan membeli sebuah gaun. Karena Ryeowook tidak punya gaun untuk makan malamnya dengan Yesung nanti malam. Gaun terbagusnya menyimpan kenangan tidak menyenangkan, karena gaun itulah yang Ryeowook pakai untuk makan malam bersama Donghae, makan malam pertama yang menyenangkan, yang membuat Ryeowook terpesona kepada Donghae. Ryeowook tidak mau mengenakan gaun itu lagi, dan kemudian terkungkung dalam kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

Yoona mengusulkan agar mereka mampir ke pusat perbelanjaan sepulang kerja, untuk memilih gaun yang sederhana tetapi elegan, dan Ryeowook menyetujuinya, mengingat selain gaun satu-satunya yang tidak mau di pakainya itu, di lemarinya hanya ada kemeja formal untuk bekerja dan rok kantoran, serta berbagai macam t-shirt santai dan celana jeans.

"Bagaimana kalau gaun kuning itu?" Yoona menunjuk ke arah gaun berwarna kuning cerah yang dipajang di etalase.

Ryeowook melirik dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Entahlah, itu tampak terlalu cerah untuk dipakai makan malam... dan warnanya kurasa mengingatkanku pada tweety." Tweety adalah tokoh kartun berupa burung kecil berwarna kuning cerah.

Yoona tertawa, "Seharusnya kau lebih berani, pilihlah warna-warna cerah dan lupakan warna-warna gelap yang penakut itu." Matanya menoleh ke barisan gaun-gaun di etalase, kemudian dia menunjuk lagi, "Yang itu?"

Kali ini pilihan Yoona tidak salah, mata Ryeowook membelalak terpesona pada gaun itu. Sebuah gaun sederhana, satu potongan, dengan kerah berbentuk V dan aksen lipatan sederhana tapi elegan yang membungkus bagian dadanya. Bagian bawahnya melebar dan jatuh dengan indahnya sampai ke mata kaki, warna gaun itu lebih tepat disebut dengan warna magenta... tampak amat sangat indah tergantung di sana.

"Mudah-mudahan harganya tidak mahal." Ryeowook melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam setengah enam sore. Ryeowook berharap harga gaun itu cocok dan dia bisa membelinya lalu pulang untuk bersiap-siap. Yesung bilang akan menjemputnya jam tujuh malam.

"Ayo kita tanyakan." Yoona mendahului Ryeowook memasuki butik itu.

Ternyata Ryeowook beruntung, gaun itu didiskon dengan harga yang cukup bagi dompetnya. Ryeowook mencoba gaun itu dan terpana melihat betapa cocoknya gaun itu dengan dirinya. Kulit Ryeowook yang indah dengan warna zaitun keemasan tampak berpadu dengan warna gaun itu. Yoona bahkan menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan kagum dan penuh pujian.

"Siapapun yang makan malam denganmu, dia akan tergila-gila, kau sangat cantik Ryeowook. "Pipi Ryeowook memerah, "Ini hanya makan malam formal, aku tidak bermaksud membuat siapapun tergila-gila."

Yoona terkekeh, "Yah siapa tahu, kadang kita tidak pernah menduga hati kita akan terkait kepada siapa bukan? Kuharap Donghae melihat penampilanmu saat ini, dia akan menyesal pastinya."

Donghae. Hati Ryeowook terasa pedih ketika nama itu disebut, lelaki itu belum menghubunginya lagi, mungkin dia sedang memberi waktu Ryeowook untuk berpikir. Tetapi Ryeowook masih merasa sakit hati untuk memikirkan akan bertemu dengan Donghae lagi, dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang pikiran tentang Donghae di benaknya, kemudian menghela napas panjang,

"Ayo kita bayar gaun ini." Gumamnya penuh semangat, menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin.

**xXxXx**

"Ini jas anda tuan." Kangin, pelayan pribadi Yesung yang berwajah datar menghamparkan jas Yesung di ranjang. Yesung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menganggukkan kepalanya, lelaki itu sudah

memakai celana jas dan kemeja warna hitam. Penampilannya luar biasa bahkan sebelum dia mengenakan setelan jas-nya.

Kangin mengamati Yesung dan bergumam, "Saya harap malam ini sukses."

Yesung tersenyum miris, "Aku harap juga begitu."

Nona Ryeowook pasti akan terpesona kepada majikannya ini. Kangin tidak sabar menunggu

waktu dimana Yesung akan mengambil nona Ryeowook, dia berpikir bahwa majikannya ini

sudah menunggu terlalu lama. "Apakah anda akan mengambilnya sekarang?"

Yesung yang sedang mengancingkan manset kemejanya dan meraih jasnya menoleh dan menatap Kangin sambil mengangkat alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kangin berdehem, "Nona Ryeowook."

Mata Yesung berkilat, "Aku akan mengambilnya saat dirasa sudah perlu, Kangin."

"Saya takut anda akan terlambat." Gumam Kangin hati-hati.

Yesung terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan terlambat, percayalah Kangin, aku tidak akan lengah sedikitpun." Kemudian lelaki itu melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Kangin yang menatap punggung majikannya itu berlalu.

Kangin merasa cemas. Sangat cemas, karena ini menyangkut Ryeowook, perempuan satu-satunya yang membuat majikannya gagal melaksanakan tugasnya. Ryeowook benar-benar membuat Yesung mempertaruhkan reputasinya. Dan menurut Kangin, Yesung harus segera mengambil Ryeowook sebelum terlambat.

**xXxXx**

Hampir jam tujuh malam ketika Ryeowook memasang gelang emas dengan hiasan kristal itu di pergelangan tangannya. Gelang itu ada di kotak perhiasannya dan Ryeowook tidak ingat kapan dia membelinya, gelang itu ada begitu saja di sana, hingga Ryeowook berpikir itu adalah salah satu benda warisan peninggalan ibunya yang telah meninggal yang disimpan ayahnya.

Ryeowook menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin dan menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat gugup. Aura Yesung mampu membuatnya begitu gugup dan salah tingkah, bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Yesung lelaki yang berbahaya tentu saja, Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, menyadari bahwa lelaki itu bekerja sebagai pengawal Mr. Kangta yang banyak musuhnya. Tentu saja pekerjaan Yesung juga berbahaya.

Dia pasti pandai berkelahi. Ryeowook menarik kesimpulan. Teringat akan sikap kejam Yesung ketika mengancam gerombolan berandalan yang mengganggu Ryeowook waktu itu. Kalau saja waktu itu pemimpin gerombolan dan seluruh anggotanya itu memutuskan untuk menantang, mungkin Yesung akan mampu menghadapi mereka semua seorang diri. Lelaki itu bukan lelaki yang biasa-biasa saja seperti lelaki impiannya. Ryeowook menginginkan kisah romantis yang biasa-biasa saja, dengan lelaki biasa, pekerja kantoran seperti dirinya. Lalu mereka akan menikah dan hidup berumah tangga seperti orang kebanyakan. Sesederhana itulah mimpi Ryeowook.

Suara bel di pintu mengalihkan lamunan Ryeowook tentang Yesung, dia menghela napas panjang sekali lagi untuk menenangkan dirinya, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu, mengintip dari lubang intip di atas pintunya dan membuka pintu itu ketika melihat bahwa Yesunglah yang berdiri di sana.

Yesung berdiri di sana dengan setelan jas malam yang sangat maskulin, dengan rambut

yang disisir rapi ke belakang, penampilannya malam ini luar biasa. Membuat Ryeowook terpana.

Sementara itu, Yesung sendiri tampak kagum akan penampilan Ryeowook, "Cantik." Bisiknya serak, penuh rahasia. Lelaki itu lalu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah mobil hitam yang sudah menunggu di tepi jalan, "Mari kita berangkat."

"Tunggu sebentar." Ryeowook berbalik dan mengambil mantel Yesung yang sudah disiapkannya, lelaki itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menerimanya sambil mengangkat alis, lalu menghelanya menuju ke mobil.

**xXxXx**

Restoran itu sangat indah dan bergaya, membuat Ryeowook merenung, mau tak mau pikirannya melayang kepada Donghae, waktu mereka makan malam dulu, Donghae juga membawanya ke sebuah restoran yang indah. Ryeowook tidak menyangka bahwa hanya dalam beberapa waktu, ada dua lelaki menawan yang mengajaknya makan malam. Meskipun lelaki yang satu sudah menyakiti hatinya, dan lelaki yang ini terlalu berbahaya untuk diharapkan.

"Apakah kau senang dengan suasananya?" Yesung yang duduk di depan Ryeowook tersenyum samar, mereka memesan makanan pembuka dan duduk menunggu, alunan biola terdengar samar-samar dari sudut, menambah syahdunya suasana.

"Senang sekali. Terima kasih." Ryeowook menatap mata gelap Yesung dan tiba-tiba merasa tenggelam di dalamnya. Ada sesuatu di sana, sebuah pesan yang tak tersampaikan, seolah-olah menunggu Ryeowook menyadarinya.

Makan malam benar-benar berlangsung formal seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yesung. Lelaki itu lebih banyak diam hanya mengatakan hal-hal penting, dan kemudian menikmati makanannya. Ryeowook sendiri tidak keberatan, suasana restoran ini begitu indahnya dan dia senang memandang sekeliling sambil menikmati alunan musik yang indah.

"Apakah kau memiliki orang istimewa sekarang ini?" Yesung bertanya tiba-tiba membuat Ryeowook yang sedang menyuapkan makanannya tertegun.

"Orang istimewa?" Ryeowook bergumam seperti orang bodoh meskipun dia tahu persis apa

maksud Yesung.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, ada sedikit sinar di matanya, "Ya, Orang istimewa, kau tahu, semacam kekasih atau calon suami mungkin?"

Ryeowook tertawa, "Mungkin dalam beberapa waktu yang lalu, tetapi tidak untuk saat ini."

"Maksudmu?"

Mata Ryeowook tampak sedih, dia menimbang-nimbang, ragu apakah harus berbagi kepada lelaki yang satu ini, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak terlalu mengenal Yesung bukan?

"Aku hanya sedang patah hati." Akhirnya Ryeowook bergumam, dengan makna tersirat, tidak mau menjelaskan lebih.

Yesung sepertinya mengerti, lelaki itu tidak mengejar lagi, "Dia pria yang bodoh." Gumamnya tenang, lalu menyesap anggurnya.

Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya samar, mencoba menghindari pembicaraan tentang Donghae di meja ini. Tetapi kemudian tanpa sengaja matanya menatap ke arah cincin emas polos yang mencolok di jari manis Yesung. Entah kenapa dia melewatkannya, padahal cincin itu sangat mencolok melingkari jemari Yesung yang begitu maskulin. Dan entah kenapa pemikiran bahwa cincin itu berarti Yesung sudah termiliki oleh seseorang membuatnya sedikit merasakan perasaan sesak di dadanya,

"Apakah...apakah kau sudah menikah?" Ryeowook akhirnya menyuarakan pertanyaan di benaknya, matanya melirik sekilas lagi ke arah cincin di jemari Yesung.

Yesung mengikuti arah pandangan Ryeowook ke cincinnya dan tersenyum miris,

"Maksudmu cincin ini?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook dalam-dalam, "Dulu aku pernah menikah."

' Dulu' dan ' pernah'. Ryeowook mencatat dalam hati. Apakah itu berarti dia sudah tidak menikah lagi sekarang, mungkin sudah bercerai... atau isterinya meninggal dunia?

Yesung sepertinya melihat rasa penasaran di mata Ryeowook, dia terkekeh, "Aku tidak mau membahasnya di sini, sama seperti kau yang tidak mau membahas tentang patah hatimu." Gumamnya tenang, "Yang pasti aku bisa menjamin bahwa tidak akan ada yang terlukai atau patah hati ataupun pelanggaran aturan ketika aku makan malam denganmu saat ini."

Mungkin isterinya meninggal dunia, dan lelaki ini masih sangat mencintainya. Jadi untuk mengenangnya dia masih mengenakan cincin pernikahan itu. Ryeowook merasa kagum, kalau benar itu yang terjadi, Ryeowook benar-benar kagum akan cinta Yesung yang ditujukan kepada isterinya itu.

"Dia pasti perempuan yang beruntung." Ryeowook bergumam pelan tersenyum ketika Yesung membalas senyumannya, "Yah begitulah."Mata Yesung meredup, "Dulu aku juga lelaki yang beruntung."

' Dulu'. Sekali lagi Ryeowook mencatat pemilihan kata yang menunjukkan waktu masa lampau itu dalam kalimat Yesung. Lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang masih mencintai sosok yang telah tiada, masih berjuang mengobati hati, gumamnya menarik kesimpulan.

Well, mungkin makan malam mereka berdua bisa menjadi selingan pengobat hati bagi mereka. Ryeowook tak menampik, dia sangat menikmati makan malam ini. Dan dia sangat bersyukur bahwa dia menerima ajakan makan malam dari Yesung.

**xXxXx**

"Terima kasih atas makan malam yang sangat menyenangkan." Ryeowook bergumam penuh rasa terima kasih yang tulus ketika lelaki itu mengantarkannya sampai ke teras rumahnya.

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berkata. Matanya menatap dalam, membuat Ryeowook merasa gugup. "Kalau begitu ..aku masuk dulu." Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya setelah menganggukkan kepala salah tingkah.

"Ryeowook." Yesung tiba-tiba memanggilnya, jemarinya yang kuat memegang pergelangan tangan Ryeowook dan sedikit menariknya, membuat Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya,

"Apa..." Suara Ryeowook terhenti ketika Yesung tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Sebelah jemari Yesung yang bebas menarik kepala Ryeowook sehingga tertengadah, dan seketika itu juga, bibirnya melumat bibir Ryeowook dengan penuh gairah.

Ryeowook terkesiap, tak percaya akan diperlakukan seintim itu. Ini benar-benar hal yang tidak diduganya... apalagi Yesung bersikap begitu formal dan sopan sepanjang acara makan malam mereka. Bibir Yesung terasa keras sekaligus hangat, melumerkan bibinya, Ryeowook merasakan gelenyar kecil yang menjalarinya setiap Yesung mencecap bibirnya dan menikmatinya.

Salah satu lengan Ryeowook masih ada di dalam genggaman Yesung, lengan itu sekarang lunglai tak berdaya, pasrah dalam pesona gairah Yesung. Kemudian lidah lelaki itu tiba-tiba menelusup dengan berani memasuki mulut Ryeowook, mencicipinya pelan-pelan, tetapi kemudian menelusuri seluruh mulutnya tanpa ampun, seakan lelaki itu benar-benar ingin menikmati setiap rasa bibir dan mulut Ryeowook.

Ciuman itu luar biasa intimnya karena mereka melakukannya dengan mulut terbuka. Dan Ryeowook... sejauh yang bisa diingatnya, dia tidak pernah merasakan sedekat ini dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya, tetapi entah kenapa, dalam pelukan dan lumatan Yesung, dia merasa... pas. Rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah, rumah yang sudah lama tak pernah dikunjunginya, tetapi selalu dirindukannya, jauh di dalam hatinya.

Lama kemudian, Yesung melepaskan ciumannya, tatapannya berkilat penuh gairah, berapi-api melahap seluruh diri Ryeowook, "Aku merasakannya sejak aku melihatmu." Bisiknya dengan suara serak. "Gairah yang meluap dan tak tertahankan, membuatku lupa diri." Matanya menelusuri bibir Ryeowook yang terasa panas akibat ciumannya yang membara, jemarinya menelusuri lengan Ryeowook dengan sensual. "Aku menginginkanmu Ryeowook, dan aku akan memilikimu."

Sejenak Ryeowook terpaku. Klaim dominan lelaki itu yang diucapkan dengan begitu angkuh, bagaikan air es yang mengguyur kepalanya. Lelaki ini sepertinya hanya menganggapnya sebagai piala. Dia hanya tertarik kepada Ryeowook secara fisik, tanpa hati. Seharusnya Ryeowook menyadarinya sejak awal! Hanya itulah yang diincar oleh sebagian besar laki-laki!

Dengan tatapan marah, Ryeowook membalas tatapan Yesung, mendongakkan dagunya tak kalah angkuh dan bergumam keras kepala. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkanku Yesung kalau memang hanya kebutuhan fisik yang kau inginkan. Aku bukan perempuan murahan!" Seolah ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya, Ryeowook mengusap bibirnya bekas ciuman Yesung dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu dia membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke rumah, menutup pintunya dengan kasar, tepat di depan wajah Yesung.

Suara yang kemudian didengarnya, adalah suara tawa tertahan Yesung yang makin menjauh. Sialan! Lelaki itu menertawakannya! Apakah dia menganggap ketersinggungan Ryeowook atas sikap arogannya sebagai lelucon?

**xXxXx**

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakan tentang kencanmu?" Yoona terus menerus berusaha membujuk Ryeowook untuk menceritakan kencannya dengan Yesung semalam. Tetapi Ryeowook menolak untuk bersuara, bayangan akan ciuman Yesung dan kemudian klaim angkuh lelaki itu sesudahnya terasa sangat mengganggunya. Dia ingin melupakan semua itu, sungguh. Tetapi semalam dia tidur dengan tubuh terasa panas, setiap teringat akan ciuman Yesung... bagaimana lelaki itu melumat bibirnya, bagaimana lidahnya...

Astaga. Ryeowook mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Sepertinya dia telah berubah menjadi perempuan mesum, hanya dengan satu kali ciuman. Lelaki itu benar-benar berbahaya, Ryeowook seharusnya sudah tahu dari awal, dan dia bermain api karena mencoba. Tetapi itu semua karena Yesung menyebarkan daya tarik yang tidak bisa Ryeowook tolak, membuat Ryeowook seperti ngengat yang tertarik pada cahaya lilin, dan kemudian tanpa sadar membakar dirinya sendiri sampai hangus.

"Ryeowook." Yoona mulai merajuk, "Ayolah, cerita padaku, kau tahu bukan aku sangat penasaran. Apakah kencannya sukses? Apakah dia merayumu?"

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, menyerah untuk memberikan jawabannya kepada Yoona. "Kencannya menyenangkan, kami makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah... makanannya enak. Kemudian ketika dia mengantarkanku pulang, dia menciumku setelah kami mengucapkan selamat tinggal di teras."

"Dia menciummu?" Yoona berteriak begitu kencang, hingga beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh, membuat pipi Ryeowook memerah karena malu.

"Jangan keras-keras." Ryeowook berbisik malu, "Ya dia menciumku."

"Berarti dia memang merayumu!" Ada kilat aneh di mata Yoona, tetapi kemudian ekspresi Yoona berubah girang, "Wow Ryeowook kau sangat beruntung, dari ceritamu, Yesung sangat tampan dan dia menciummu! Itu berarti dia mungkin punya perasaan lebih kepadamu."

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha memadamkan antusiasme Yoona. "Tidak. Dia mungkin menyukaiku, tetapi bukan menyangkut perasaan. Dia hanya menyukaiku secara seksual, hanya fisik belaka."

Yoona menatap Ryeowook seolah Ryeowook aneh, "Bukankah itu bagus? Banyak pasangan bahagia yang dimulai dari ketertarikan fisik."

"Tetapi dia arogan, dia bilang dia menginginkanku, dan dia akan memilikiku." Sela Ryeowook berusaha menjelaskan kemarahannya kepada Yesung.

"Wow." Reaksi Yoona benar-benar di luar harapannya, "Luar biasa, benar-benar lelaki impian, aku memimpikan ada lelaki yang mengucapkan hal seperti itu padaku, dengan dominan. Pasti akan terdengar seksi dan menggetarkan."

"Itu sama saja merendahkan perempuan." Ryeowook mencibir, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat cara pandang Yoona, "Aku tidak mau memberi kesempatan pada lelaki yang menganggap perempuan hanya sebagai piala dan pemuas nafsu." Ya. Ryeowook sudah memutuskan. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk Yesung. Meski hatinya bergetar karena lelaki itu, bukan berarti dia akan tunduk di bawah kekuasaannya seperti perempuan dimabuk cinta yang murahan.

**xXxXx**

Ketika Ryeowook sampai di depan rumahnya, dia tertegun karena menemukan Donghae berdiri di sana. Mereka bertatapan. Dan meskipun kemarahan serta kekecewaan masih memenuhi benak Ryeowook, dia menahankannya. Matanya menelusuri lelaki itu dan menyimpulkan bahwa Donghae tampak lebih kurus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ryeowook bergumam datar, kesakitan masih tercermin di matanya. Hatinya masih terluka dan berusaha menyembuhkan diri, Ryeowook tidak siap ketika harus menghadapi Donghae secara langsung seperti ini…

**TBC**

Thanks to: meidi96, Gim Heegi, UyunElfRyeowook, EternalClouds2421, Heldamagnae, sushimakipark, Hanazawa kay, Sweety Yeollie, .16, cloudsomnia88, R'Rin 4869, oneheartforsuju, adeismaya, Byun Ryeoky.

Thanks juga buat yang ngefav dan follow.

Dont forget to review..


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: Dating With The Dark**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Choi Kyuhyun**

**-Yoona and other**

**Genre: Romance, little bit Crime**

**Disclaimer: Ini ff remake karya Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya memberikan beberapa perubahan seperlunya.**

**Summary: Ryeowook merupakan target pembunuhan oleh "Sang Pembunuh". Tapi bagaimana jika "Sang Pembunuh" itu adalah orang terpenting dalam hidup Ryeowook di masa lalu? **

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ryeowook bergumam datar, kesakitan masih tercermin di matanya. Hatinya masih terluka dan berusaha menyembuhkan diri, Ryeowook tidak siap ketika harus menghadapi Donghae secara langsung seperti ini...

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Donghae menatap Ryeowook dalam-dalam, tampak menyesal.

"Sudah kubilang aku butuh waktu berpikir, aku tidak mau bicara padamu saat ini, Donghae."

"Ryeowook." Donghae mengerang, "Kumohon berilah aku kesempatan, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu."

Apakah itu sepadan? Ryeowook menatap Donghae dalam-dalam dan menyadari bahwa ketertarikannya kepada lelaki itu tidak sebesar seperti semula. Ryeowook memberi kesempatan kepada Donghae karena impiannya untuk mengalami kisah percintaan seperti di novel-novel, Dan lelaki itu datang di saat yang tepat, menawarkan malam-malam romantis dan kebaikan hati, membuat Ryeowook melayang tinggi, dan merasa mencintai. Sekarang Ryeowook sadar, itu bukan cinta, itu adalah manifestasi dari impian untuk dicintai dan mencintai.

"Apakah kau mau memberiku kesempatan?" Donghae bertanya lagi, membuat Ryeowook lepas dari lamunannya dan menatap kembali lelaki itu, dia menghela napas panjang. Mungkin hal ini akan membuatnya lega, membuat Donghae lega.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyerah, "Baiklah Donghae."

**xXxXx**

"Apa yang kukatakan ini mungkin akan sangat mengejutkanmu." Donghae duduk di depan Ryeowook di sofa ruang tamu itu, sejenak merasa miris karena dulu dia diperbolehkan duduk di sebelah Ryeowook, sekarang dia diperlakukan sebagai tamu.

Ryeowook sendiri bersandar di sofa dan menatap Donghae datar, tangannya bersedekap di depan, untuk melindungi dirinya. "Tentang apa?"

"Tentang rahasia masa lalumu." Rahasia masa lalu? Punya urusan apa Donghae dengan rahasia masa lalunya? Lagipula rahasia masa lalu itu, kalaupun ada, kenapa Donghae bisa mengetahuinya? Sedangkan Ryeowook sendiri tidak merasa menyimpan rahasia apapun. "Ini tentang ayahmu."

Ryeowook mulai tertarik ketika nama ayahnya disebut, dia tidak menyangka rahasia ini menyangkut ayahnya juga. Setahu Ryeowook ayahnya adalah laki-laki yang baik, ayah yang bertanggungjawab dan menyayanginya, dan ayahnya adalah profesor jenius di sebuah universitas pemerintah yang cukup terkenal.

"Apa yang kau ingat tentang ayahmu?" Donghae bertanya, menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan mata berspekulasi.

Ryeowook sendiri melemparkan tatapan mata curiga kepada Donghae, "Kenapa kau bertanya-tanya tentang ayahku? Apa pedulimu?"

Donghae menghela napas panjang, mengernyit karena Ryeowook begitu ketus kepadanya, tetapi dia merasa pantas menerimanya, Ryeowook pantas marah kepadanya, karena dia sudah menyakiti perasaan perempuan itu. Donghae bertindak gegabah waktu itu dan dia menyesalinya setelahnya, dia benar-benar lupa kalau perasaan Ryeowook sangat halus. Lagipula setelah menelaah sekian lama, dia merasa bisa menerima apapun kenyataan tentang Ryeowook, kalau memang Ryeowook masih mau menerimanya, Donghae akan melakukan apa saja untuk Ryeowook.

Dia lalu menghela napas panjang, sebelum mengungkapkan kenyataan tentang dirinya. Rahasia besar yang disembunyikannya selama ini. "Aku bukanlah karyawan biasa. Aku adalah agen khusus pemerintah yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu."

Kerutan di dahi Ryeowook semakin dalam, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Dengar Ryeowook, aku ingin jujur kepadamu, karena itulah aku mengungkapkan semua ini, semua rahasia yang mungkin akan membuatmu kebingungan... tetapi aku harap setelah mendengarkan seluruh ceritaku, kau akan lebih memahamiku, dan kalau bisa memaafkanku..."

Semula Ryeowook mengira Donghae gila, atau lelaki itu sedang berhalusinasi, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa ekspresi Donghae begitu serius. Ryeowook bahkan masih sulit menerima kebenaran kata-kata Donghae meskipun dia menyadari bahwa hal itu benar adanya.

"Coba ceritakan." Akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mendengarkan, menelaah dulu apapun yang akan diceritakan oleh Donghae, dia akan menyimpulkan kebenarannya nanti. Donghae memajukan tubuhnya, menopangkan lengannya di lutut dan menyangga dagunya dengan rangkuman jemarinya.

"Semua berasal dari penelitian yang dilakukan oleh ayahmu. Beliau adalah profesor di bidang matematik, spesial di bidang peramalan perubahan global dengan menggunakan serangkaian perhitungan matematik atas peristiwa-peristiwa remeh dan minor yang ternyata bisa memicu terjadinya sebuah peristiwa besar."

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, dia tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang profesor di bidang matematika, tetapi dia tidak tahu bahwa apapun itu yang diteliti oleh ayahnya adalah hal yang sangat rumit. Bukankah matematika hanyalah menyangkut angka?

"Kau mungkin bingung ya...sebentar bagaimana aku menjelaskannya." Donghae tampak berpikir, "Hmm...kau pernah mendengar istilah ' The Butterfly Effect '?" Ryeowook pernah mendengarnya, samar-samar. Dia mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mengingat dengan keras, sampai kemudian dia mengingatnya dan menatap Donghae dengan muram, "Itu adalah judul film hollywood yang dibintangi oleh Aston Kutcher." Kenapa Donghae malahan menyebut-nyebut film hollywood di pembicaraan serius mereka?

"Kau masih ingat ceritanya?" Donghae tampak bersemangat mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook mengingat film itu.

Ryeowook mengernyitkan kening, "Aku sedikit lupa, itu film lama, kalau tidak salah tokohnya bisa melakukan time traveling hanya dengan melihat foto, dan mundur ke masa lalunya."

"Ya. Tokoh ceritanya bisa mundur ke masa lalunya semaunya, setiap dia mundur, dia berusaha mengubah masa lalunya, mengubah hal-hal yang dia kira tidak menyenangkan dan mencegah sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan di masa lalunya supaya tidak terjadi. Tetapi kemudian, ketika dia kembali ke masa depannya, seluruh hidupnya ternyata berubah, setelah berkali-kali mencoba, baru dia sadar, bahwa sekecil apapun perubahan yang dia lakukan ketika kembali ke masa lalu... seremeh apapapun perubahan yang dia lakukan ketika kembali ke masa lalu, hal itu akan menimbulkan perubahan besar-besaran di masa depan."

"Jadi apa hubungannya ini dengan rahasia besar, dan dengan ayahku? Apakah kau sedang mengatakan bahwa ayahku menciptakan mesin waktu?"

Donghae terkekeh mendengar sinisme dalam nada suara Ryeowook, "Tentu saja tidak, time traveling sampai detik ini hanya ada di novel-novel fiksi ilmiah. Yang dilakukan ayahmu lebih nyata dari itu, beliau melakukan study terhadap butterfly effect ini. Ada sebuah teori yang disebut butterfly effect , sama dengan judul film hollywood itu, Inti dari teori ini menyimpulkan bahwa hal-hal remeh, ketika terstimulasi saling berurutan dengan perhitungan matematis tertentu, bisa menjadi faktor penentu sebuah perubahan besar. Istilah yang pertama kali dipakai oleh Edward Norton Lorenz ini merujuk pada sebuah pemikiran bahwa kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di hutan belantara Brazil secara teori dapat menghasilkan tornado di Texas beberapa bulan kemudian. Perubahan yang hanya sedikit pada kondisi awal, dapat mengubah secara drastis kelakuan sistem pada jangka panjang."

Ryeowook mulai merasa pusing, "Dan untuk apa ayahku menyelidiki hal itu?"

"Pemerintah yang memintanya. Kau tahu, untuk pertahanan diri dalam menghadapi serangan terselubung negara lain, kita harus memakai otak. Ayahmu lah otak yang dibutuhkan untuk strategi mempertahankan negara. Ayahmu bertugas menyelidiki faktor-faktor minor apa yang menentukan yang ketika berstimulasi, bisa menimbulkan hancurnya pihak-pihak yang ditengarai bisa mengancam pertahanan negara kita."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Donghae menatap Ryeowook dengan serius, "Aku tidak bisa memberikan contoh-contoh hasil study kasus yang dilakukan ayahmu, itu rahasia dan menyangkut informasi penting beberapa negara. Yang pasti Ryeowook, hasil penelitian ayahmu ini menarik beberapa pihak di luar pemerintah, salah satunya adalah dari sebuah organisasi asing yang berkuasa – aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya, Organisasi itu membayar ayahmu besar untuk melakukan penelitian bagi mereka. Dan kemudian, tanpa seizin pemerintahan kami, entah dengan alasan apa, ayahmu melakukan penelitian bagi mereka. Sayangnya, Organisasi itu memtuskan untuk membunuh ayahmu segera setelah dia menyerahkan hasil penelitiannya."

"Apa?"

Donghae menatap Ryeowook dengan sedih, "Kami terlambat menemukan rencana itu, ketika kami bergerak untuk menolong, semua sudah terlambat. Kecelakaan yang menimpa ayahmu dan dirimu itu, itu bukan kebetulan. Itu pembunuhan."

"Apa?"

Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan dokumen dari sakunya, "Agen kami menemukan informasi bahwa klien ayahmu mengirimkan seorang pembunuh keji untuk melakukan eksekusi bagi ayahmu. Dia dikenal sebagai pembunuh yang tak pernah gagal. Pembunuh ini sangat berbahaya Ryeowook."

Mata Ryeowook melirik ke arah foto-foto dan dokumen yang diletakkan oleh Donghae di meja, semula dengan tidak peduli karena dia masih belum mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghae. Tetapi kemudian matanya membelalak. Foto itu buram, seperti diambil cepat-cepat. Wajahnya juga tidak kelihatan. Tetapi Ryeowook mengenalinya. Apalagi dia baru saja makan malam dengan lelaki itu beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Oh. Astaga!" Ryeowook menaruh jemari ke mulutnya terkejut, membuat Donghae mengangkat alisnya.

"Ada apa Ryeowook?" Tatapan Donghae tajam, menyelidik seolah-olah mencari sesuatu di benak Ryeowook.

Ryeowook langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak-tidak apa-apa."

Donghae masih menatapnya tajam, "Kau tidak mengenali lelaki ini?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Tidak. Belum saatnya mengatakan kepada Donghae tentang Kim Yesung. Dia masih belum bisa mempercayai Donghae, dia bahkan belum tahu apakah Donghae berbicara yang sesungguhnya atau tidak.

Donghae menghela napas panjang, mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya kepada foto dan dokumen itu. "Hanya ini foto terbaik yang bisa kami dapatkan. Seluruh dokumen tentangnya dihapuskan. Yang kami tahu dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat kejam, dan dia tidak pernah gagal. Kami memanggilnya 'Sang Pembunuh' dan yang kami tahu dia seorang lelaki yang cukup kaya dan berkuasa, dan kemampuan membunuhnya membuatnya semakin berbahaya." Donghae menatap Ryeowook tajam, "Sang pembunuh ini tidak pernah gagal, Ryeowook. Dan yang kami tahu dia sangat ahli menyamar. Bahkan sampai sekarang kami tidak tahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Yang kami tahu sekarang dia mengincarmu."

Wajah Ryeowook pucat pasi, "Mengincarku?"

Kenapa dia diincar? Kalau memang yang dikatakan Donghae itu benar, tidak cukupkah mereka merenggut ayahnya dengan kejam pada peristiwa kecelakaan itu? Hati Ryeowook terasa sakit ketika membayangkan bahwa orang-orang jahat itu mencabut nyawa ayahnya dan bertindak dengan begitu kejam.

"Menurut informasi yang kami dapat, kau termasuk ke dalam tugasnya. Dengan kata lain, kau juga harus mati. Tetapi ternyata kau selamat. Setelah kecelakaan itu, kami terus mengawasimu Ryeowook, menunggu 'Sang Pembunuh' datang. Tetapi di luar dugaan, dia menunggu begitu lama. Membuat kami bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi." Donghae menghela napas panjang, "Nyawamu selalu berada dalam bahaya Ryeowook, dan aku.. aku ditugaskan untuk menjagamu, selama ini aku hanya mengawasimu dari jauh seperti tugasku. Tetapi lama-lama..." Donghae menelan ludahnya tampak gugup, "Lama-lama aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, aku ingin mendekatimu, dan ketika berhasil mendekatimu, aku ingin semakin dekat... kebersamaan kita itu terasa begitu menyenangkan untukku sampai aku tenggelam dan lupa diri." Mata Donghae tampak pedih, "Aku lupa kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu."

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, apakah Donghae tidak bisa lebih dekat dengannya karena dia bertugas melindungi Ryeowook? Jadi inilah alasan Donghae menyuruhnya menjauh waktu itu?

Donghae sendiri mengamati ekspresi Ryeowook dan menghela napas panjang, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat ya?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kejadian-kejadian sebelum kecelakaan itu?" Ryeowook merenung, kemudian menghela napas panjang, "Aku berusaha melupakannya dan menganggapnya sambil lalu. Tetapi memang, aku kehilangan ingatanku atas kejadian selama beberapa waktu sebelum kecelakaan itu...sebelumnya aku tidak menyadarinya, tetapi ketika dokter bertanya kepadaku tentang kejadian-kejadian sebelum kecelakaan, aku merasa otakku seperti selembar kertas kosong, tidak ada ingatan sama sekali." Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat tetapi sama seperti yang dia pernah coba berkali-kali sebelumnya, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, "Yang tertinggal dariku hanyalah rasa trauma dan ketakutan yang selalu mengejarku, aku...aku menemui psikiater dan dia bilang bahwa amnesia semacam ini sering terjadi kepada orang-orang yang mengalami trauma, seperti korban perang, ataupun korban kecelakaan seperti aku. Biasanya ada celah ingatan yang hilang selama periode waktu tertentu...dan itulah yang kualami. Aku bisa mengingat tentang ayah, tentang kenangan masa kecilku dan semua hal-hal lainnya. Tetapi periode beberapa bulan, hampir satu tahun sebelum kecelakaan itu, semuanya hilang."

Donghae menatap Ryeowook, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Karena itulah kami tidak bisa menggali informasi darimu, kami pikir kau juga menjadi target karena kau tahu sesuatu tentang study yang dilakukan oleh ayahmu...tetapi hilangnya ingatanmu ini membuat kami tidak bisa menggali lebih dalam, mungkin ini jugalah yang menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa hilangnya ingatanku bisa menyelamatkan nyawaku?"

"Karena selama kau hilang ingatan, kau melupakan sebuah informasi penting yang mereka pikir kau tahu. Sebuah informasi rahasia yang mengancam mereka. Karena itulah mereka membiarkanmu hidup Ryeowook, selama mereka mengira kau hilang ingatan, berarti rahasia mereka aman ...tetapi sepertinya 'Sang Pembunuh' masih mengawasimu, kalau-kalau ingatanmu kembali."

Ryeowook merasa gatal untuk mengungkapkan kepada Donghae bahwa mungkin dia sudah menemukan identitas sang pembunuh itu. Foto yang ditunjukkan Donghae memang samar-samar, tetapi entah mengapa dia tahu...tetapi dia takut salah, bagaimana kalau dia salah? Bagaimana kalau Yesung hanyalah lelaki baik yang kebetulan bertemu Ryeowook dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?

Ryeowook bingung. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk memikirkannya dulu, sebelum memutuskan untuk memberitahu Donghae tentang Kim Yesung. "Aku...semua informasi ini terlalu berat untukku."

Dengan lemah, Ryeowook memijit keningnya, "Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya."

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mengerti, aku akan berpamitan dan memberikan waktu untukmu sendirian. Kuharap kau mempercayaiku Ryeowook," Tatapan Donghae tampak penuh permohonan, "Semua yang kulakukan adalah untuk menjagamu."

Ryeowook menatap Donghae dan sekilas rasa sakit muncul di sana, dia lalu memalingkan mukanya, "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Itu adalah pengusiran secara halus dan Donghae mengerti, dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku akan pergi, tapi kau selalu dijaga Ryeowook, kau bisa tenang." Lalu tanpa kata lagi, Donghae melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Ryeowook termenung sendirian di sofa.

**xXxXx**

Malamnya Ryeowook berbaring dengan mata nyalang, menelaah semua informasi yang diberikan oleh Donghae. Lelaki itu sungguh-sungguh, Ryeowook menyadarinya, dia hanya masih belum bisa menerima bahwa ayahnya terlibat dalam konspirasi yang luar biasa besar dan tidak terduga.

Ayahnya...mata Ryeowook terpejam. Ayahnya sangat baik kepadanya, benar-benar kebapakan tampak seperti ayah-ayah biasanya, meskipun dia seorang profesor, tidak ada yang aneh pada sikapnya. Kenapa ayahnya menerima pekerjaan dari sebuah organisasi yang berbahaya dan kemudian membahayakan nyawanya?

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, lalu teringat akan kata-kata Donghae bahwa sekarang nyawanya diincar oleh 'Sang pembunuh'. Foto buram itu sangat mirip dengan Yesung... tetapi kalau memang benar lelaki itu adalah 'Sang Pembunuh' mengapa dia tidak membunuhnya ketika makan malam mereka? Kenapa Yesung malahan berlaku sopan, lelaki itu malahan bilang menginginkannya dan merayunya.

Pipi Ryeowook terasa merona ketika membayangkan sikap arogan Yesung saat itu...dan entah kenapa, jantungnya mulai berdebar pelan.

**xXxXx**

Yesung mendengarkan setiap patah kata yang diucapkan Donghae kepada Ryeowook, yah...dia memang menyadap dan memasang kamera tersembunyi di seluruh penjuru rumah Ryeowook untuk mengawasinya. Dan ketika dia mendengar seluruh penjelasan Donghae, Yesung sadar bahwa saatnya telah tiba, saat untuk mengambil Ryeowook kembali.

Kemarin dia memang gagal dengan berbagai alasan. Tetapi Saat itu, Yesung sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan kembali. Dan kali ini dia tidak akan gagal.

**xXxXx**

Malam itu Ryeowook merasakan jemari itu menyentuh samping lehernya, dengan lembut dan terasa hangat. Sentuhan itu familiar, sefamiliar rasa yang ditimbulkannya, Ryeowook menggelenyar langsung dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, merasakan perasaan bergairah yang menggelitiknya tanpa ampun.

Dia masih memejamkan mata ketika tubuh yang hangat itu melingkupinya, terasa begitu pas dengan tubuhnya. Ryeowook merasa dirinya setengah tidur, dia lalu merabakan jemarinya ke tubuh hangat yang menindihnya itu, menelusuri otot-ototnya yang liar, terbungkus kulit halus dan licin, menggoda, terasa begitu keras dalam remasan jemarinya. Yang menindihnya adalah lelaki yang sangat jantan.

Ryeowook menyesap aroma lelaki yang khas, aroma kayu-kayuan yang menggoda berpadu melingkupi seluruh inderanya. Lalu bibir lelaki itu menyusul jemarinya, menyentuh sisi lehernya, terasa panas dan membara, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal bergairah yang tak terduga. Ryeowook mengerang, dan ciuman lelaki itu semakin merambat, ke rahangnya, ke tulang pipinya, dan kemudian sedetik sebelum Ryeowook merasakan napas hangat yang menerpa dirinya, bibir itu kemudian melumat bibirnya.

Oh...sungguh ciuman yang sangat menggoda. Bibir itu terasa keras dan jantan, tetapi menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, menempel sempurna seolah ingin menyesap rasa bibir Ryeowook, bibir itu menyelip di antara bibir Ryeowook yang setengah terbuka kemudian menyesapnya lembut, semakin lembut, semakin dalam, dan kemudian lidahnya yang panas menyeruak masuk, membuat Ryeowook mulai terengah, napas mereka yang panas berpadu, ketika lidah lelaki itu berjalinan dengan lidah Ryeowook, menikmatinya. Kemudian lidah itu mencecap seluruh rasa diri Ryeowook, ke seluruh bagian mulutnya.

Ryeowook mengerang dalam pagutan lelaki itu, jemarinya meremas punggung telanjang lelaki itu, ketika tubuh mereka bergesekan dengan liar dan bergairah. Ketika rasa panas tubuh mereka berpadu, Ryeowook menyadari bahwa dia telanjang bulat...sama halnya dengan lelaki yang menindihnya itu.

Kejantanannya terasa sangat keras, menyentuh perut Ryeowook, menggeseknya dengan menggoda, membuat Ryeowook membuka pahanya... Kemudian Ryeowook membuka mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lelaki menggairahkan yang sedang mencumbunya.

Ryeowook langsung terkesiap ketika berhadapan dengan mata cokelat yang dalam itu, mata Kim Yesung!

**xXxXx**

Ryeowook langsung tersentak dan terduduk, terbangun paksa dari mimpinya. Napasnya terengah dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Benaknya berkecamuk kebingungan. Oh Astaga...mimpi erotis lagi, tetapi kali ini bukan dengan lelaki tak dikenal dalam ingatannya yang samar-samar. Kali ini dia jelas-jelas bersama lelaki yang dikenalnya, Kim Yesung... Ya ampun...

Ryeowook meremas jemarinya dengan gugup dan gelisah, dia bahkan tidak pernah punya pemikiran sensual apapun dengan lelaki itu, Yesung memang membuatnya berdebar, membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak pernah dirasakannya, tetapi itu tidak serta merta memberikan alasan kenapa Ryeowook bisa bermimpi erotis tentang lelaki itu bukan? Kenapa harus dengan Kim Yesung?

**xXxXx**

Ketika Ryeowook membuka pintu rumahnya, dia mengernyit ketika menemukan Donghae berdiri di

sana, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Donghae memasang tampang seolah-olah tidak melihat tatapan Ryeowook yang penuh kebencian. "Aku bertugas untuk menjagamu."

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku tidak butuh di jaga."

"Kau butuh." Donghae menatap Ryeowook keras kepala, "Aku memang salah melibatkan perasaan pribadiku dalam hal ini Ryeowook, tapi satu yang kau perlu tahu pasti, aku tidak akan gagal menjagamu, aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga agar kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai seluruh ceritamu, dan aku pikir aku baik-baik saja." Ryeowook melemparkan tatapan marah kepada Donghae kemudian melangkah melewati lelaki itu, tetapi dengan sigap Donghae mencekal lengannya, lembut tapi kuat.

"Ryeowook. Aku tidak main-main dengan semua ini. Ayo ikut aku."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau akan bersyukur karena kau ikut aku nanti." Donghae bersikeras dan kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan jalan di teras Ryeowook. Dan tanpa bisa melawan, Ryeowook setengah di dorong oleh Donghae memasuki mobil itu. Ketika Donghae menyusul di sebelahnya di kursi penumpang belakang, mobil langsung melaju meninggalkan rumah Ryeowook, Ryeowook menoleh dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan mengancam, "Aku harus pergi bekerja, kau tahu."

"Kau bisa mengabari kalau kau sakit." Donghae menjawab datar, membuat Ryeowook menatapnya.

Lelaki ini terasa berbeda dengan Donghae yang dikenalnya dulu, Donghae yang selalu mampir ke rumahnya membawakan berbagai makanan, Donghae yang mudah tertawa dan menyenangkan diajak bicara... Donghae yang ada di sebelahnya ini tampak kaku dan asing. Jadi siapa sebenarnya sisi Donghae yang sesungguhnya?

"Oke. Tapi kalau kita pergi tanpa ada gunanya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Donghae hanya diam dan tidak menjawab perkataan Ryeowook, mereka diam sepanjang perjalanan.

**xXxXx**

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di sebuah rumah mungil berwarna putih yang sangat indah, Donghae membuka pintu dan membimbing Ryeowook turun dengan lembut. Mereka berdiri di depan rumah itu. Rumah itu berpagar rendah, dari kayu yang dicat putih setinggi pinggang. Bagian depan rumah dipenuhi hamparan rumput dan bunga-bungaan liar yang sekarang tumbuh agak tinggi, sedikit terbengkalai. Apakah tidak ada yang merawat rumah seindah ini?

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Donghae yang menatap rumah itu. "Ini rumah siapa?" tanyanya bingung. Kenapa Donghae mengajaknya ke sini?

Tatapan Donghae begitu tajam, "Kau tidak ingat?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

Apakah dia tahu tentang rumah ini di balik semua ingatannya yang hilang? Seperti biasa Ryeowook berusaha mengingat hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dia tidak mampu. Kepalanya terasa sakit, membuatnya mendesah bingung. "Ini rumah siapa?" Ryeowook mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, membuat Donghae menghela napas panjang.

"Ini rumahmu. Yang kau tinggali bersama ayahmu."

Informasi ini benar-benar mengejutkan Ryeowook, membuatnya terperanjat. "Tidak mungkin. Kami tinggal di rumah di dekat kampus, rumah yang disediakan pihak universitas untuk ayahku. Yang pasti bukan rumah ini." Ryeowook merasa pasti, karena dia tahu pasti dari ingatannya tentang rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama ayahnya. Dia tinggal di sana bersama ayahnya sejak dia remaja, Ryeowook tidak mungkin salah.

"Ya. Kalian memang tinggal di rumah itu, dulunya. Tetapi beberapa lama setelah menerima proyek pekerjaan berbahaya itu, ayahmu membawamu pindah ke rumah ini. Kau mungkin tidak ingat karena kalian hanya tinggal di rumah ini kira-kira setahun sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan kau bilang kau kehilangan ingatanmu sampai beberapa lama sebelum kecelakaan itu." Donghae menghela napas panjang, "Ini adalah properti yang dipertahankan pengacaramu dengan pertimbangan kami. Kami berharap kalau kami membutuhkan ingatanmu, kami bisa membawamu kemari."

Ryeowook menatap rumah itu dan tetap saja merasa asing, karena dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Benarkah semua yang dikatakan oleh Donghae itu? Ataukah dia hanya dimanipulasi?

"Kau ingin memasukinya?" Donghae menawarkan, menunjukkan sekumpulan kunci di tangannya, "Aku memegang kuncinya, rumah ini dijaga sama persis seperti ketika kalian meninggalkannya terakhir kalinya sebelum kecelakaan itu."

Ryeowook sangat ingin masuk dan membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata Donghae, dia menatap Donghae dan bertanya, "Kenapa baru kau lakukan ini sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu? Kalian semua membiarkanku tenggelam dan kehilangan ingatan, tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kami pikir dengan begitu, kami bisa menjagamu." Donghae menghela napas panjang, "Semakin sedikit kau tahu semakin baik, apalagi kau sudah mulai menata hidupmu dengan baik... Sampai kemudian kami mulai menemukan bukti bahwa "Sang Pembunuh" kembali mengejarmu. Kami yakin bahwa kau bisa membantu kami menemukan dia, dan itu juga akan menyelamatkanmu." Sambil berkata Donghae melangkah mendekati pagar rumah itu lalu membuka gemboknya, setelah itu, dia meraih pagarnya dan membukanya lebar, menatap Ryeowook. "Ayo masuk, Ryeowook."

Ryeowook melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah itu, semula ragu, tetapi kemudian langkahnya makin pasti, Donghae berjalan di sisinya dengan hati-hati. Ketika mereka sudah mendekati pintu rumah, Donghae mendahului langkahnya dan membukakan kunci pintu itu, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya.

Ryeowook yang melangkah lebih dulu memasuki rumah itu. Sejenak dia berhenti di ambang pintu, merasa ragu, angin dari dalam rumah menghembusnya, tercium agak pengap karena rumah itu sepertinya lama sekali tidak dibuka. Ruangannya tampak gelap dan remang-remang karena seluruh gorden dan jendelanya ditutup rapat. Donghae melangkah ke samping dan menyalakan lampu. Seluruh ruangan langsung terlihat jelas.

Ryeowook mengitarkan pandangan ke seluruh perabotan di ruang tamu yang berdebu itu, dan merasakan perasaan berdenyut nyeri menyeruak di dadanya.

Kenangan ...

Tiba-tiba sekelebat kenangan menyeruak di benak Ryeowook, cahaya remang-remang di kegelapan. Aroma harum bunga-bunga yang menusuk. Ryeowook terkesiap dan setengah berlari menuju arah yang tiba-tiba diingatnya. Donghae mengikutinya ketika Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar itu.

Dalam kamar yang temaram itu, di sebuah meja besar di ujung kaki tempat tidur. Di sana ada sembilan lilin yang meleleh, bekas dinyalakan sejak lama, berwarna biru, dalam urutan yang spesifik...

Ryeowook langsung jatuh pingsan.

TBC

Makasih banyak buat yg udah nyempetin baca apalagi yg udah review..

Sampai ketemu d chap berikutnya...


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: Darling With The Dark**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Kim Yesung and other**

**Genre: Romance, little bit Crime**

**Disclaimer: Ini ff remake karya Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya memberikan beberapa perubahan seperlunya.**

**Summary: Ryeowook merupakan target pembunuhan oleh "Sang Pembunuh". Tapi bagaimana jika "Sang Pembunuh" itu adalah orang terpenting dalam hidup Ryeowook di masa lalu? **

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

Yesung ada di sana. Menatap dari kejauhan di dalam sebuah rumah yang tepat berada di depan rumah putih itu. Yesung memang sengaja membeli rumah ini jika saatnya tiba.

Matanya terus menatap ketika Ryeowook memasuki rumah itu. Dia tidak bisa menahankan apa yang bergejolak di benaknya dan memejamkan matanya. Akankah Ryeowook menyadarinya? Menyadari Yesung yang menunggu saat-saat ini tiba? Menunggu sekian lama dalam kegelapan untuk Ryeowook?

Matanya menyorot tajam ketika melihat pintu rumah itu terbuka dan Donghae menggendong tubuh Ryeowook yang pingsan terkulai tak berdaya. Gerahamnya mengeras, menatap sosok Donghae yang lengannya melingkari tubuh Ryeowook. Tidak bisa dibiarkan... memang waktunya akan segera tiba.

**xXxXx**

Aroma kopi yang familiar menyentuh hidung Ryeowook, membuatnya mengerjapkan mata dan mengernyitkan keningnya, kepalanya terasa pening seperti dihantam sesuatu, dia membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa dia berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah sadar? Kau ingin secangkir kopi?" Ranjangnya bergemerisik ketika Donghae duduk di kaki ranjangnya, membawa secangkir kopi yang mengepul panas. Ryeowook berusaha duduk pelan, dan menatap Donghae yang tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah, "Aku tidak tahu orang yang habis pingsan boleh minum kopi atau tidak." Donghae menatap Ryeowook lembut, "Hanya saja aku tahu kau menyukainya."

Ryeowook mau tak mau membalas senyuman lembut itu, "Terima kasih." Bisiknya pelan ketika Donghae menyodorkan cangkir kopi itu ke bibirnya, dia menerimanya dan menyesapnya pelan. Rasa pahit bercampur manis yang tajam langsung mengembalikan kesadarannya, Ryeowook menyerahkan kembali cangkir kopi itu kepada Donghae dan lelaki itu meletakkannya di meja kecil di dekat ranjang. "Aku pingsan." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Langsung pingsan setelah melihat lilin berwarna biru itu, sama seperti kejadian di restoran itu."

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, kelebatan ingatan itu membuat jantungnya berdenyut pelan. Lilin berwarna biru sejumlah sembilan buah yang disusun setengah melingkar di dalam kamar rumah itu memang tidak menyala, berbeda dengan yang direstoran. Tetapi efeknya sama, menghantamnya sekeras badai.

Pertanyaannya... Kenapa?

Ryeowook mulai merasa pening karena tidak menemukan jawaban. Dengan lembut Donghae mendorongnya kembali ke ranjang dan menyelimutinya, "Jangan dipaksakan, kau akan ingat nanti, pelan-pelan ya, sekarang istirahatlah." Lelaki itu berdiri lalu membungkuk di atasnya, sejenak meragu, tetapi kemudian mengecup keningnya, membuat Ryeowook memejamkan mata.

Ketika Donghae melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu, Ryeowook menatap nyalang ke langit-langit kamarnya, merasa bingung.

**xXxXx**

"Aku tidak tega melakukan ini kepadanya, sepertinya setiap dia berusaha mengingat, dia pingsan." Donghae bergumam kepada atasannya melalui telepon.

Atasannya terdiam, tampak berpikir, kemudian berkata, "Kau harus membuatnya ingat, Donghae. Hanya ingatannyalah yang bisa membantu kita menemukan "Sang Pembunuh". Kau tahu hanya Ryeowook dan ayahnyalah yang pernah bertatap muka dengannya. Ayah Ryeowook sudah meninggal, jadi hanya Ryeowook satu-satunya harapan kita."

Donghae menghela napas, menyadari kebenaran kata-kata atasannya. Tetapi melihat Ryeowook yang pucat dan begitu rapuh itu membuat hatinya sakit. Bagaimana nanti kalau Ryeowook menyadari kebenarannya? Sekarang Donghae tidak boleh mengatakannya... tetapi pada saatnya nanti, Ryeowook akan tahu.. dan dia akan...hancur.

**xXxXx**

"Kami harus menjagamu, berbahaya kalau kau ada di rumah sendirian, "Sang Pembunuh" bisa datang kapan saja dan membunuhmu."

Ryeowook mengernyit mendengar perkataan Donghae. Entah kenapa batinnya masih belum siap. Kemarin hidupnya baik-baik saja, tanpa kecemasan apapun, mulai menapak hidup seperti manusia biasa saja. Tetapi sekarang hidupnya dipenuhi kecemasan dan konspirasi rumit yang masih sulit dipercayainya, dan nyawanya terancam. Kenapa hidupnya tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja seperti orang-orang kebanyakan?

"Kami akan memindahkanmu ke tempat perlindungan yang tidak terlacak, kau akan berada di dalam pengawasan kami, duapuluh empat jam." Donghae melanjutkan ketika melihat Ryeowook tidak berkata apa-apa.

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya, menatap Donghae dengan marah, "Apakah kau akan membuat hidupku dalam penjara Donghae? Selalu dalam pengawasan hanya karena ancaman yang bahkan belum terbukti kebenarannya? Apakah kau akan merenggut kehidupan normalku ini dariku? Tidak!" Ryeowook menatap Donghae penuh tekad, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan itu kepadaku!"

Donghae menatap Ryeowook seolah kesakitan, "Ancaman itu benar adanya Ryeowook, kau dalam bahaya, bagaimana agar aku bisa membuatmu mengerti?" suaranya tampak frustrasi. Tetapi Ryeowook memang tidak mau mencoba mengerti, dia tidak akan membiarkan Donghae tiba-tiba datang kembali ke dalam kehidupannya dan merubah semua, apalagi setelah semua sandiwara palsu yang mengacak-acak seluruh perasaan Ryeowook. Ryeowook tidak mau menyerah lagi pada Donghae dalam cara apapun.

"Aku tidak mau kau terus ada di sini mengawasiku. Aku ingin kau dan teman-temanmu pergi. Aku tidak butuh penjagaanmu!" Ryeowook mengangkat dagunya dan menatap ke pintu, "Silahkan, kau tahu dimana pintunya bukan? Atau aku harus mengantarmu?"

Donghae terpaku mendengar pengusiran Ryeowook yang terang-terangan. Tetapi dia kemudian mengangkat bahu dan mendesah. Ryeowook pantas membencinya, apalagi setelah tahu bahwa alasan Donghae mendekatinya dulu adalah demi pekerjaan, meskipun pada akhirnya Donghae benar-benar memiliki perasaan kepada Ryeowook, perempuan itu tampaknya tetap tidak bisa memaafkannya.

Donghae memutuskan akan memberi Ryeowook ruang sambil berharap pada akhirnya perempuan itu akan berpikiran panjang dan mau menerima keadaan ini. Sementara itu, dia dan rekan- rekannya akan terus menjaga Ryeowook diam-diam. "Selamat tidur Ryeowook." Donghae menatap Ryeowook dan tersenyum tipis ketika Ryeowook memalingkan muka dan tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu lalu membuka pintu dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook.

**xXxXx**

"Kau sakit Ryeowook?" Suara Yoona di telepon tampak cemas, apalagi ketika mendengar suara lemah Ryeowook saat menjawab teleponnya.

Ryeowook mendesah, dia masih berbaring di ranjang, merasa tubuhnya lemas dan tidak enak. Ingatan akan lilin-lilin berwarna biru itu membuat dadanya sesak, karena itu Ryeowook berusaha menutup benaknya. "Aku tidak apa-apa Yoona, hanya sedikit kurang darah."

"Mau kucarikan darah?" Yoona terkekeh, dalam keadaan cemaspun sahabatnya itu masih bisa bercanda, membuat Ryeowook tertawa.

"Ada-ada saja." Gumam Ryeowook dalam tawanya, tetapi kemudian dia menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa Ryeowook?" Yoona langsung bertanya. Sahabatnya itu memang mempunyai insting hebat dalam mendeteksi sesuatu yang tidak beres, dan kadangkala Ryeowook memang sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Mereka memang baru mengenal sebentar, Yoona adalah pegawai lama, dan ketika Ryeowook masuk pertama kali ke perusahaan sebagai pegawai baru, Yoona yang pada dasarnya ramah dan baik menyapanya lebih dulu...dan kemudian mereka menjadi semakin akrab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Tidak...aku Cuma sedikit pusing." Ryeowook tidak berbohong dia memang merasa pusing.

"Kau ingin aku ke sana?"

"Tidak. Jangan. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku akan tidur saja dan beristirahat, besok pagi pasti sudah baikan kok."

Yoona menghela napas panjang di seberang sana. "Oke. Kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aku yah."

"Terima kasih Yoona." Ryeowook tersenyum sebelum menutup teleponnya. Dia bersyukur bisa memiliki teman seperti Yoona karena sekarang dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini.

**xXxXx**

"Tenanglah Donghae, aku sudah mengirimkan agen terbaik untuk menggantikanmu mengawasi rumah Ryeowook, mereka ada di sana duapuluh empat jam, "Sang Pembunuh" itu tidak akan bisa lolos dari pengawasan mereka, Ryeowook akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula ini kan hanya semalam, besok kau sudah bisa kembali ke sana lagi dan mengawasi Ryeowook." Atasannya bergumam panjang lebar untuk menenangkan Donghae, dia memang merasakan nada gelisah dalam suara Donghae.

Donghae menghela napas sambil memegang ponselnya. Lelaki itu melirik jam tangannya, sebentar lagi dia akan menaiki penerbangan terakhir menuju kantor pusatnya, tempat atasannya bertugas. Ada informasi penting dan pembahasan strategi yang harus mereka lakukan segera menyangkut beberapa misi.

Sebenarnya Donghae tidak ingin meninggalkan pengawasannya atas rumah Ryeowook, tetapi atasannya meyakinkannya bahwa ini hanya semalam, dan seperti malam-malam yang lain, Ryeowook akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, perasaan tidak enak itu menggayuti benak Donghae. Instingnya sebagai seorang agen terlatih seolah-olah menusuk-nusuk punggungnya dari belakang, membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Seperti ada bahaya yang mengintai dan semakin dekat...

Panggilan terakhir kepada penumpang terdengar dan Donghae bergegas melangkah, sebelum dia mematikan ponselnya dia menelepon. "Bagaimana?" tanpa basa-basi Donghae langsung bertanya, tahu pasti bahwa orang di seberang sana tahu arti pertanyaannya.

"Semua OK." Jawab lawan bicaranya di ponsel singkat.

Donghae menghela napas panjang, lalu memutuskan pembicaraan, dia menatap ponselnya, sejenak meragu, lalu menghela napas lagi dan mematikan ponselnya. Ryeowook akan baik-baik saja . Donghae meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati.

**xXxXx**

"Semuanya OK." Agen itu bergumam tegas, karena dia tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan dalam pengawasannya, nada suaranya meyakinkan, membuat Donghae yang sedang meneleponnya di sana terdengar puas.

Setelah menutup telepon, dia tersenyum kepada rekannya yang ada di sebelahnya di dalam mobil itu, "Kau mengantuk ya." Agen itu tersenyum kepada rekannya yang entah sudah berapa kali menguap di sebelahnya.

Mereka memang dipanggil untuk bertugas malam ini secara mendadak tanpa ada persiapan apapun, memang sudah tugas mereka untuk siap sedia kapanpun itu, tetapi rekannya itu tampaknya memang sedang benar-benar tidak siap secara fisik untuk berjaga malam ini, isterinya baru melahirkan dan seperti ayah baru lainnya yang baru membawa pulang bayinya, lelaki itu pasti kurang tidur.

"Kau bisa tidur dulu, aku akan berjaga." Agen itu menawarkan dengan iba. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya menyuruh rekannya tidur sebentar karena malam ini tampak tenang dan tampaknya apa yang ditakutkan oleh Donghae tidak akan terjadi, tidak akan ada penyusup, penculik atau bahkan "Sang Pembunuh" yang akan datang. Agen itu mengusap pistol yang tersembunyi di balik saku jasnya, lagipula dia akan siap sedia menembak penjahat itu kalau dia berani-beraninya muncul.

Rekannya menatap sang Agen dengan penuh rasa terima kasih, "Mungkin aku akan tidur sebentar ya. Seperempat jam." Matanya tampak merah, dia benar-benar kurang tidur dan berjaga malam ini terasa sangat berat baginya.

Sang agen menganggukkan kepalanya, menegaskan persetujuannya, "Tidurlah." Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya keluar menatap ke arah rumah mungil Ryeowook dari jendela mobilnya. Dia akan berjaga di sini sementara rekannya tidur, nanti kalau rekannya sudah bangun, dia akan melakukan patroli ulang mengitari seluruh sisi rumah Ryeowook, memastikan tidak ada apa-apa.

Dalam sekejap terdengar suara dengkuran rekannya, membuat sang Agen melirik dan tersenyum geli. Dasar. Rupanya rekannya itu sudah sangat mengantuk.

Malam makin larut dan sang agen tetap berjaga, berusaha menajamkan telinga dan pandangan matanya terhadap gerakan apapun yang sekiranya mencurigakan, meskipun suara dengkuran rekannya yang riuh rendah sedikit mengganggu konsentrasinya. Lalu sebuah gerakan secepat kilat yang terlambat disadarinya membuatnya waspada. Sayangnya, dia lengah. Sebuah jarum suntik tiba-tiba melewati jendela yang terbuka itu, dipegang oleh tangan yang cekatan dan menancap di lehernya. Matanya seketika membelalak kaget sebelum akhirnya menutup, kehilangan kesadarannya.

Rekannya yang masih tertidur pulas merupakan sasaran yang sangat mudah. Hanya beberapa detik untuk menyuntikkan obat bius itu dan membawanya tidur lebih dalam.

Yesung tersenyum sinis menatap dua agen yang sekarang tertidur pulas di dalam mobil. Mereka akan tertidur sampai pagi, tergantung bagaimana reaksi tubuh mereka akan obat bius itu. Minimal mereka akan terlelap beberapa lama dan membiarkan Yesung bergerak bebas, lelaki itu tidak butuh waktu lama, hanya beberapa menit untuk mengambil kembali Ryeowook.

Tubuh tinggi dan ramping Yesung melangkah tenang menuju rumah Ryeowook, menuju perempuan yang mungkin sekarang sedang tertidur lelap, tidak tahu bahaya apa yang akan mendekatinya.

**xXxXx**

Ketika malam itu bergayut, Ryeowook duduk termenung di atas ranjang, entah kenapa malam ini tidak seperti biasanya. Ryeowook merasa ngeri, rasa ngeri ini hampir sama dengan kengerian yang selalu menyerangnya di malam-malam dulu.

Burung di pepohonan depan yang rimbut berbunyi-bunyi dengan suara menakutkan, mencicit seolah memberi pertanda. Tetapi pertanda apa?

Ryeowook bolak-balik memeriksa alarm pintunya, dan menghela napas panjang. Alarm sudah terpasang dengan sempurna, pintu sudah tertutup rapat dengan kunci dan gerendel terpasang. Tetapi kenapa dia tetap merasa takut?

Ryeowook masuk lagi ke kamar dan berbaring, menarik selimutnya sampai ke punggung. Seharusnya dia sudah merasa bebas, seharusnya dia tidak didera ketakutan lagi. Tetapi kenapa perasaan ini sama? Rasanya sama seperti dulu...jauh di masa lalu, dimana kenangan buruk menyeruak, kenangan yang sangat ingin dilupakannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras di pintu belakang rumahnya. Ryeowook begitu terperanjat sampai terlompat dari tempat tidurnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, dia menatap ke arah pintunya dan meringis...Apakah dia tadi lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya...? Apakah ada seseorang yang menerobos pintu belakangnya? Bagaimana kalau orang itu masuk ke kamarnya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mendorong Ryeowook melompat panik, dan kemudian memeriksa kunci pintu kamarnya.

Terkunci...

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Lama dia menunggu, mungkin akan ada suara-suara lagi diluar sambil menahankan debaran jantungnya yang membuatnya makin sesak napas. Tetapi suasana sungguh hening, tidak ada suara apapun. Ryeowook bahkan merasa bahwa dia hampir mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu dengan begitu kuatnya. Apakah suara di pintu belakangnya tadi hanyalah halusinasinya?

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Ryeowook membuka kunci pintunya. Dia tahu bahwa dia telah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti di film-film horor yang sering dilihatnya, mendengar suara aneh. Bukannya lari dan bersembunyi tetapi malahan mendatangi bagaikan ngengat yang tertarik mendatangi api yang akan membunuhnya.

Rumah Ryeowook kecil sehingga kamarnya langsung mengarah ke ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga dengan TV besar mendominasi bagian tengahnya, lalu ada lorong kecil ke area dapur...dapur tempat suara itu berasal. Ryeowook menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan menghela napas panjang ketika menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sana. Jantungnya makin berdebar ketika menunggu melangkah ke arah dapur...di sana gelap dan pekat.

Dengan hati-hati Ryeowook menyalakan saklar lampu tetapi langsung mengerutkan kening ketakutan ketika saklar itu putus. Lampu dapur tidak menyala dan Ryeowook mengernyit menyadari kegelapan di depannya. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari ponsel yang selalu tadi sempat dimasukkannya ke dalam saku piyama. Dengan pencahayaan ponsel yang seadanya, Ryeowook melangkah maju memasuki area dapur itu. Cahayanya gelap dan remang-remang, membuat Ryeowook merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tampaknya di dapur tidak ada siapapun. Tetapi kemudian mata Ryeowook terpaku pada sesuatu di dapur. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Sesuatu yang menguarkan cahaya lembut berwarna kuning redup terselubungi lilin yang berwarna biru.

Masa tenang kehidupannya sudah berakhir. Impian untuk menjalani hari-harinya seperti orang biasa musnah sudah.

Ryeowook berpegangan ke dinding untuk menopang kakinya yang gemetaran, matanya menatap ke arah benda itu. Sebuah tanda... Tanda yang samar-samar menyeruak ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, menarik ingatan Ryeowook yang telah lama hilang dan mengingatkannya. Seketika pengetahuan mendalam muncul di benak Ryeowook, membuatnya merasakan ngeri yang luar biasa.

Lilin berwarna biru yang menyala itu adalah tanda, tanda yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pembunuh paling kejam yang dia tahu entah kenapa. Pembunuh itu sudah menemukannya. Selesailah sudah. Nyawa Ryeowook mungkin tinggal beberapa saat lagi.

Matanya melirik ketakutan ke arah tanda di meja dapurnya. Lilin berwarna biru itu. Jumlahnya ada sembilan buah. Diletakkan dengan rapi dan diatur indah di atas meja dapurnya, cahaya redupnya tampak kontras dengan ruangan dapur yang gelap gulita...

Lalu seperti muncul begitu saja dari bayangan gelap di belakangnya, jemari yang kuat tiba-tiba menyentuh lehernya dari belakang, lembut dan tenang. Ryeowook tercekat, tetapi tidak bisa memberontak, pada akhirnya yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memejamkan matanya.

**xXxXx**

Tanpa perlawanan yang berarti tubuh Ryeowook lunglai dalam pelukan Yesung, ada rasa sakit dan terkejut luar biasa di sana. Mata Ryeowook yang membelalak mengatakan demikian ketika menyadari bahwa Yesung yang ada di sana, hingga beberapa detik kemudian, mata Ryeowook kehilangan cahayanya, menutup dengan lemah, meninggalkan bercak gelap yang merintih tak bersuara disana.

Yesung, alih-alih melarikan diri terburu-buru mengingat ada dua agen yang mungkin bisa bangun kapan saja di luar, malahan dengan tenang mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya, ke sudut ruangan, ke bagian ruang tengah rumah berlantai kayu yang dipernis mulus itu. Dia duduk di sana dan memangku tubuh Ryeowook yang lunglai tanpa daya, dibelainya rambut hitam panjang Ryeowook, diciuminya aroma leher perempuan itu. Sungguh diperlakukannya Ryeowook bagai kekasih tertidur yang akan ditinggal pergi diam-diam. Sorot mata Yesung adalah sorot mata kekasih, penuh cinta dan harapan yang meluap-luap.

Bukan sekali dua kali ini dalam tugasnya sebagai seorang pembunuh, Yesung membereskan seseorang yang lemah seperti Ryeowook, ia sering menyebutnya 'order kecil '. Cepat, mudah dan tak jarang korbannya cantik luar biasa, seperti apa yang dilihatnya sekarang pada diri Ryeowook. Anehnya Yesung langsung menetapkan harga yang amat sangat tinggi untuk menghabisi Ryeowook. Tanpa alasan jelas , ia selalu bilang begitu kepada kliennya, karena tak mungkin mereka mengetahui bahwa Yesung memuja Ryeowook, butuh pengorbanan besar dari nurani untuk membunuh seseorang, tetapi bahkan ia akan mengorbankan lebih besar lagi untuk membunuh Ryeowook, satu-satunya wanita yang telah menyentuh hatinya.

Bibir Yesung menyentuh bibir Ryeowook, melumatnya lembut penuh cinta. Sebelum akhirnya gelap dan pekatnya malam yang semakin dalam, menelan mereka berdua.

**xXxXx**

Ryeowook terbangun dalam nuansa kamar remang-remang, temaram oleh cahaya lilin. Dia merasa pusing dan sedikit mual, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, merasa bingung dan kehilangan orientasi. Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang gelap pekat, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin yang berkedip-kedip di kaki ranjang.

Ingatan Ryeowook langsung berkelebat, ingatan di dapur yang menakutkan itu langsung membuatnya terperanjat dan terduduk dari ranjang itu, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa tangan dan kakinya terikat di kepala dan kaki ranjang. Ryeowook menatap ketakutan, kedua tangan dan kakinya direntangkan masing-masing di kaki dan kepala ranjang dan masing-masing diikat dengan sebuah borgol!

Ryeowook semakin ketakutan ketika menyadari bahwa dia hanya terbungkus selimut sutera berwarna hitam yang ketika dia bergerak menggesek tubuhnya secara langsung, membuatnya sadar bahwa dia telanjang bulat dibalik selimut itu. Ketika Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dia melihat pemandangan yang menakutkan itu terhampar di depan matanya. Tepat di meja besar yang menempel di kaki ranjang, sembilan lilin berwarna biru yang ditata setengah melingkar menyala temaram, menjadi satu-satunya pencahayaan di ruangan kamar yang lebar itu.

Ryeowook panik, dia berusaha menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya untuk melepaskan diri, tetapi percuma karena borgol besi itu begitu kuatnya. Pergelangannya mulai terasa sakit dan berbekas karena usahanya itu.

"Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang percuma, kau hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri."

Suara itu muncul dari kegelapan, membuat Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya dan memucat, menyadari Yesung-lah yang berdiri di sana. Lelaki itu hanya mengenakan jubah tidur sutera hitam, yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan begitu pas, membuatnya tampak berbahaya. Segelas wine ada di sebelah tangannya, dan Yesung menyesapnya dengan santai, sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan tajamnya kepada Ryeowook.

"Lepaskan aku." Ryeowook berusaha berani meskipun jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Disini, berbaring terikat dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dan tak berdaya, di bawah kekuasaan lelaki arogan seperti Yesung membuat tubuhnya mulai gemetaran, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?"

"Kenapa?" Yesung berdiri di sisi ranjang, lalu meletakkan gelas wine-nya di meja di samping ranjang, "Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya dari Donghae? Kau adalah satu-satunya korbanku yang pernah lolos, yang gagal kubunuh."

Lelaki ini adalah "Sang Pembunuh" yang dibicarakan oleh Donghae. Sudah pasti. Ryeowookmemejamkan matanya, merasakan penyesalan yang mendalam karena waktu itu dia tidak mempercayai dan meragukan Donghae. Kalau saja waktu itu Ryeowook mengungkapkan kecurigaannya akan Kim Yesung kepada Donghae, mungkin sekarang dia tidak akan berakhir di sini, tak berdaya dalam kekuasaan "Sang Pembunuh".

"Menyesal Ryeowook?" suara Yesung terdengar dalam dan menakutkan, membuat Ryeowook tidak berani membuka matanya, dia merasakan ranjang bergerak ketika Yesung duduk di sebelahnya. Ryeowook merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika tiba-tiba jemari Yesung menyentuh keningnya lembut, turun merayapi pipinya, membuat Ryeowook memalingkan mukanya berusaha menjauh.

Yesung terkekeh, "Kau tidak tahu berapavlama aku menunggu di sini Ryeowook, menunggu untuk menempatkanmu dalam posisi ini, terbaring dan tidak berdaya." Tiba-tiba lelaki itu merenggut dagu Ryeowook dan mengarahkannya ke arahnya, "Seperti kubilang, kau milikku, Ryeowook."

Ryeowook langsung membuka matanya, menatap Yesung dengan tatapan mata menantang, "Apakah kau akan membunuhku?"

Yesung terkekeh, tetapi jemarinya yang menyentuh dagu Ryeowook melembut, merayapi bibir Ryeowook yang ranum. "Menurutmu?" Mata Yesung mengikuti jemarinya, meredup ketika merasakan kehangatan dan kehalusan bibir Ryeowook di sana. "Sepertinya aku akan bersenang-senang denganmu dulu." Lalu kepala lelaki itu menunduk, dan dengan jemari masih memegang dagu Ryeowook sehingga membuat perempuan itu tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya, Yesung memagut bibir Ryeowook dengan lembut dengan sepenuh keahliannya.

Ryeowook terkesiap, tidak bisa menghindar karena ketika dia mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya, cengkeraman Yesung di dagunya terasa begitu kuat dan menyakitkan. Pada akhirnya dia menyerah merasakan bibir kuat Yesung melumat bibirnya penuh gairah.

Ini hampir seperti sama persis seperti mimpinya. Bibir Yesung terasa sama, kuat tetapi lembut dan panas ketika menyatu dengan bibirnya, membuatnya mengerang antara ketakutan dan menahan gairah. Lalu lidah lelaki itu menyelinap dengan ahli, memilin lidahnya dengan panas. Ciuman itu lama dan begitu sensual, sehingga ketika Yesung melepaskan bibirnya, Ryeowook terengah dengan wajah merah padam.

Senyum Yesung tampak puas, matanya menatap Ryeowook dengan penuh gairah. "Kau benar-benar perempuan yang menggairahkan." Ketika mengatakan itu, bibirnya tersenyum sensual dan suaranya serak. "Aku sangat ingin menidurimu sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan."

Lelaki itu sangat vulgar dan menakutkan, tetapi entah kenapa kata-kata Yesung malahan membuat tubuh Ryeowook menggelenyar oleh perasaan asing yang merayapi tubuhnya. Apakah Ryeowook bergairah kepada Yesung? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merasa bergairah kepada pembunuh yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja?

"Lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku." Ryeowook bergumam pedas, menutupi rasa malunya karena bergairah atas ciuman lelaki itu. Tetapi rupanya kata-katanya malahan membuat Yesung geli, lelaki itu melirik ke arah puting payudaranya yang menegang, tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh selimut sutera tipis yang menutupi payudara telanjangnya. Dengan menggoda Yesung melewatkan jemarinya sambil lalu di sana, menyentuh puting Ryeowook dengan gerakan seringan bulu di sana. Membuat puting itu langsung berdiri menegang, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Yesung mengangkat alisnya, menatap wajah Ryeowook yang merah padam, dan karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan Yesung yang penuh penghinaan itu, Ryeowook memalingkan mukanya. Seandainya saja tangannya tidak terborgol, Ryeowook pasti sudah menampar Yesung sekeras mungkin.

"Mulutmu bisa berbohong dengan pedas, tetapi tubuhmu tidak akan bisa sayang." Tiba-tiba saja jemari Yesung menurunkan selimut Ryeowook di bagian dada, membuat Ryeowook panik, Ryeowook meronta berusaha mencegah apapun yang diniatkan oleh Yesung, yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh lelaki itu.

Jemari Yesung menarik selimut itu sampai ke bawah payudara Ryeowook, dan payudara Ryeowook langsung terpampang jelas dihadapan Yesung, dengan puting yang menegang keras, dan warna pucat payudaranya yang begitu kontras dengan selimut sutera hitamnya. Dan kemudian kepala Yesung turun, dengan bibirnya yang panas menuju ke payudaranya...

Nafas Yesung terasa hangat di dekat payudaranya, lelaki itu sengaja membuka bibirnya meniupkan uap panas yang mau tak mau membuat payudara Ryeowook semakin menegang dan nyeri oleh antisipasi. Kemudian tanpa ragu-ragu, bibir Yesung mengecup ujung puting payudaranya dengan lembut, membuat Ryeowook tidak bisa menahankan erangannya. Mata Yesung terus mengawasi Ryeowook, ada senyum di sana ketika menyadari betapa Ryeowook sudah luluh di dalam godaan cumbuannya. Kemudian, tanpa peringatan, bibir Yesung mengangkup payudara Ryeowook dan menghisapnya lembut, sangat lembut dan sangat menggoda hingga Ryeowook terkesiap sekaligus merasakan seluruh tubuhnya dijalari oleh perasaan panas yang luar biasa, membakar dirinya kuat-kuat.

**TBC**

Sori nc nya harus dipotong haha... Tapi seenggaknya yewook beneran nc an, bkan mimpi semata.

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca apalagi review..

Jangan lupa review lagi ya..

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya..


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: Darling With The Dark**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Kim Yesung and other**

**Genre: Romance, little bit Crime**

**Disclaimer: Ini ff remake karya Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya memberikan beberapa perubahan seperlunya.**

**Summary: Ryeowook merupakan target pembunuhan oleh "Sang Pembunuh". Tapi bagaimana jika "Sang Pembunuh" itu adalah orang terpenting dalam hidup Ryeowook di masa lalu? **

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

Yesung terus menghisap payudaranya, memainkan lidahnya dengan penuh perhitungan, menyentuh ujung payudara Ryeowook sehingga rasa panas itu semakin membakarnya. Tangan Ryeowook yang terikat di ujung ranjang menegang, menahan dorongan untuk meremas rambut gelap Yesung yang sekarang tenggelam di dadanya, tubuhnya melengkung menahan perasaan nikmat yang bertentangan dengan perlawanan kuat di dalam dirinya.

Ryeowook megap-megap, napasnya terengah-engah menahankan rasa ketika Yesung mencumbunya dengan begitu intim. Lelaki itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang begitu berani, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkan Ryeowook selain dalam mimpi-mimpi erotisnya yang aneh.

Sekarang Ryeowook berbaring di ranjang bersprei sutera hitam itu, telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, kaki dan tangannya terborgol di ujung ranjang, membuatnya tak berdaya, sementara Yesung terus dan terus mencumbunya payudaranya tanpa belas kasihan, memainkan dadanya dengan sangat ahli hingga membuat Ryeowook amat sangat terangsang, dipaksa terangsang sampai kepalanya terasa pusing.

Lama kemudian, setelah puas, Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Tubuh Ryeowook merona, tampak di sekujur kulitnya yang putih langsat, napasnya terengah-engah, sementara puncak payudaranya yang menjadi korban siksaan Yesung benar-benar mengeras dan tegak menantang, seolah-olah meminta disentuh.

Yesung menatap itu semua dan menggertakkan giginya sendiri untuk menahan gairahnya yang memuncak, membuat kejantanannya mengeras hingga terasa nyeri di balik jubah tidurnya. Tidak . Yesung mengeraskan hatinya. Belum saatnya. Akan terlalu terburu-buru kalau dia melakukannya sekarang. Lelaki itu mengamati Ryeowook yang terus mengawasinya dengan tatapan berkabut sekaligus waspada, dan meskipun tak kentara, ada ketakutan di sana, di dalam tatapan mata Ryeowook, ketakutan yang bercampur dengan ketidakberdayaan. Lembut Yesung mengulurkan tangannya dan menyadari bahwa Ryeowook langsung menegang, seperti hewan terluka yang tidak percaya kepada penolongnya. Tetapi yang dilakukan Yesung hanyalah menaikkan selimut sutera hitamnya, kembali menutupi buah dadanya.

Lelaki itu melirik ke arah lilin berwarna biru yang menyala di kaki ranjang, yang tidak mampu dilirik oleh Ryeowook karena membuat perutnya bergolak oleh sesuatu yang tidak mampu dikendalikannya. "Apakah lilin itu mempunyai arti untukmu?"

Meskipun wajahnya masih merah padam karena malu bercampur berbagai perasaan yang tak mampu diungkapkannya, Ryeowook tetap menjawab dengan lantang. "Lilin itu hanya mengingatkanku akan perasaan mual dan ketakutan. Kalau memang tujuanmu adalah untuk menyiksaku maka selamat, kau sudah berhasil melakukannya."

Yesung terdiam, dan menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan dalam dan menusuk dari mata gelapnya yang berkabut, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Kau akan menyadari apa arti lilin itu untukmu nanti, Ryeowook." Lalu tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang menyadari bahwa Yesung akan keluar dari ruangan, membiarkannya tetap dalam kondisi terikat mulai panik. "Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku dalam kondisi seperti ini? Tunggu dulu! Yesung! Yesung!" Ryeowook berteriak memanggil-manggil tetapi sepertinya lelaki itu tidak peduli dan dengan langkah tenang melangkah pergi, meninggalkan pintu itu terkunci di belakangnya dengan Ryeowook yang terikat sendirian di ranjang, bersama Lilin yang masih menyala itu, membuatnya mual.

**xXxXx**

"Tuan tidak boleh menahannya terborgol seperti itu, dia akan memar dan pegal setengah mati nantinya." Kangin, tangan kanan Yesung sekaligus pelayannya yang setia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat Yesung keluar dari kamar tempat Ryeowook dikurung dan menguncinya.

Yesung mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli kepadanya, Kangin?"

Kangin langsung menatap tuannya itu dengan tatapan mata tajam dan penuh makna yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Yesung. "Tuan tahu saya pasti peduli." Dia menatap tuannya dengan berani, tahu bahwa tuannya akan setuju dengan tindakannya, "Saya akan mengirimkan pelayan perempuan dan penjaga untuk membantu nona Ryeowook supaya dilepaskan borgolnya."

Yesung terdiam, tahu bahwa biarpun dia tidak mengizinkan, pelayan tuanya yang keras kepala ini pasti akan tetap melaksanakan niatnya. Kadangkala Yesung berpikir bahwa Kangin tidak takut kepadanya, lelaki itu terlalu lama bersamanya untuk merasa takut. "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tapi pastikan pengawal laki-laki itu tidak melihat apapun, biarkan pelayan perempuan yang membantu melepaskan borgolnya. Tatapan Yesung menajam, "Ryeowook telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan kalau sampai pengawal itu mencuri pandang, bunuh dia." Lalu dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Yesung meninggalkan pintu kamar itu dan melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya, dia mengangkat telepon di atas meja kerjanya yang besar dan menghubungi nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

"Yeoboseyo" sebuah suara yang tenang menjawab langsung pada deringan pertama. Karena nomornya adalah nomor khusus yang mana hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menghubunginya, jadi siapapun yang meneleponnya pastilah untuk urusan penting.

"Kyuhyun." Yesung menyapa dengan tenang, menyebut nama rekan sekaligus sahabatnya ketika mereka pernah bertemu di masa lalu mereka ketika sama-sama berada di jerman.

Sejenak hening di seberang sana lalu Kyuhyun menyapa setengah terkejut, "Yesung hyung?" Lalu ada senyum dalam suara Kyuhyun, "Kau menghubungiku akhirnya." Sudah lima tahun sejak Kyuhyun memberikan nomor pribadinya ini kepada Yesung, tetapi kemudian Yesung sepertinya menghilang ditelan bumi, dan berapa lamapun Kyuhyun menunggu, lelaki itu tak pernah menghubunginya lagi.

"Ya. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Kyuhyun. Aku harap tawaranmu waktu itu masih berlaku."

Kyuhyun tercenung di seberang sana, masih merasa terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja, sahabatnya yang menghilang bagai ditelan bumi ini menghubunginya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak terkejut, dia tahu Yesung memiliki dua sisi kehidupan, yang satu sebagai seorang pengusaha yang

sukses, Lelaki kaya yang sempat tinggal di Italia ini merupakan pemilik berhektar-hektar area perkebunan yang begitu luas dan subur, dan yang lainnya adalah kehidupan misterius yang penuh bahaya.

"Masih." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya, pada akhirnya dia harus membalas budi kepada Yesung dan Kyuhyun tidak keberatan melakukannya, dia berhutang nyawa kepada sahabatnya yang satu itu. "Kapan kau ingin bertemu?"

Yesung tersenyum, "Aku selalu yakin aku bisa mengandalkanmu, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti untuk membahas pertemuan kita." Gumamnya sebelum mengakhiri percakapan.

**xXxXx**

Di seberang sana, dalam ruangan kantor sementaranya ketika berkunjung ke kantor cabang, Kyuhyun termenung sambil menatap ponselnya yang dia letakkan di meja kerjanya. Kim Yesung... Sang bangsawan muda yang ditemuinya tanpa sengaja ketika dia melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jerman, di kota kelahiran ayahnya. Waktu itu Kyuhyun masih seorang pemuda yang mencari jati dirinya, menggoda bahaya merasa tidak pernah takut akan apapun. Lalu dia terlibat dengan sekelompok orang berbahaya yang mengancam nyawanya, sekelompok pengedar obat bius yang semula menganggapnya sasaran empuk, tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bisa diajak kerjasama dan lebih baik dimusnahkan. Kyuhyun hampir mati di sebuah tempat parkir yang gelap dan terpencil, tanpa ada harapan siapapun yang bisa menolongnya, dan mungkin dia tidak akan pernah hidup sampai sekarang, mati karena dipukuli habis-habisan oleh segerombolan orang yang memang dibayar untuk menghabisinya. Tetapi nasib mengatakan lain, kebetulan Yesung ada di sana, lelaki itu sedang ada urusan di area itu dan melihat ada seorang pemuda yang meregang nyawa karena dipukuli habis-habisan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yesung menolong Kyuhyun, bahkan pada usia mudapun, Yesung sudah memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang mematikan, dengan mudahnya dia menumbangkan semua orang itu, yang mungkin jumlahnya lebih dari tujuh orang. Lelaki itu lalu memapah tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah lunglai dan memasukkan ke mobilnya, membawanya pergi.

Yesung membawa Kyuhyun ke apartemennya di pusat kota dan ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya, itulah saat dia berkenalan dengan Kim Yesung. Yesung mempersilahkan Kyuhyun tinggal di apartemennya sampai lelaki itu sembuh, dan meskipun sikapnya begitu penuh rahasia, lelaki itu pada akhirnya bersedia menjadi teman Kyuhyun. Keakraban mereka bisa dibilang aneh, karena mereka bukan jenis sahabat yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, sering saling berkomunikasi ataupun bertatap muka. Walaupun begitu, Yesung akan bersedia melakukan apapun untuk menolong Kyuhyun, demikian juga Kyuhyun yang masih memiliki hutang nyawa kepada Yesung, sudah tentu dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menolong sahabatnya itu. Tetapi Yesung bukanlah tipe orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan dan bukan jenis orang yang suka meminta tolong kepada orang lain.

Kyuhyun bertopang dagu dengan bingung, merenung. Kalau sekarang Yesung sampai meminta tolong kepadanya, berarti sahabatnya itu benar-benar membutuhkannya. Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun sebisanya untuk membantu.

**xXxXx**

Dua lelaki dengan jenis ketampanan yang sangat berbeda duduk berhadapan di sebuah bar yang sedikit remang dan eksklusif itu. Musik Jazz dimainkan di sudut ruangan dan orang-orang bertebaran di seluruh ruangan, kebanyakan duduk di depan bartender, memesan berbagai jenis minuman berstandar tinggi. Bar ini adalah bar dan lounge kelas atas yang ada di lantai tujuh di sebuah hotel bintang lima di kota, mengkhususkan diri pada koleksi bir dan anggurnya yang paling lengkap, bar ini cukup diminati untuk pertemuan kalangan eksekutif muda dari penjuru kota.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan di sebuah sudut yang cukup sepi, jauh dari lalu lalang orang. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka duduk di sana. Kyuhyun lebih banyak mendengarkan sedangkan Yesung bercerita. Ketika Yesung menyelesaikan ceritanya, Kyuhyun menyesap brendinya, brendi tua yang bagus, yang meskipun menimbulkan rasa menyengat dan membakar di mulutnya, tetapi langsung memberikan sensasi hangat dan nikmat yang diinginkannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai jalan cerita yang sangat pelik...melibatkan salah seorang pegawaiku pula." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam, "Dan aku menyadari kau ada di ruangan meeting itu, berdiri diam sebagai salah satu pengawal Mr. Kangta." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam, " Aku kaget sebenarnya, tetapi kemudian aku berpikir entah kau sedang dalam penyamaran atau apa karena kau bersikap seolah-olah tak mengenalku, jadi aku tidak mau merusak apapun rencanamu setelahnya kau akan menghubungiku. Tetapi ternyata tidak."

Yesung terkekeh, "Maafkan aku, aku terlalu fokus pada rencanaku sehingga melupakanmu."

"Hah. Kau hanya mengingat sahabatmu di saat kau membutuhkan." Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut meskipun ada senyuman di mulutnya.

Sementara itu Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis, "Jadi kau mau membantuku?"

Kyuhyun tercenung, "Aku tentu saja akan membantumu semampuku, meskipun aku tidak menyangka kalau untuk membantumu aku harus melawan pihak berwajib."

"Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah hasil penelitian ayah Ryeowook, mereka berpikir Ryeowook tahu sesuatu tentang sebuah penelitian yang belum selesai menyangkut mereka, dan mereka berpikir dengan menangkapku mereka bisa mengamankan Ryeowook di suatu tempat, sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui...tetapi mereka salah, aku tidak akan semudah itu dikalahkan."

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan hati-hati, "Mengenai penelitian ayah Ryeowook itu... apakah kau masih terikat dengan organisasi yang menyewamu untuk membunuh ayah Ryeowook? Apakah sekarang kau menculik Ryeowook atas perintah mereka?"

Mata Yesung tampak berkilat dingin, "Tidak pernah ada yang bisa memerintahku, semua tahu itu. Ketika aku melakukan semua pekerjaan itu, aku melakukannya karena aku mau, bukan karena melaksanakan perintah mereka. Dan mengenai organisasi itu, permasalahan sudah selesai dengan kematian ayah Ryeowook, mereka memang menginginkan Ryeowook mati, tetapi setelah menyadari bahwa perempuan itu tidak tahu apa-apa, aku sendiri yang membuat mereka melupakan Ryeowook, toh mereka sudah mendapatkan hasilnya."

"Hasilnya?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung penuh ingin tahu, "Hasil yang bagaimana?"

"Kau pikir peristiwa unjuk rasa besar-besaran di sebuah negara yang heboh di berita beberapa waktu lalu yang pada akhirnya berhasil menurunkan presidennya secara paksa itu hasil dari penelitian siapa? Mereka menemukan pemicu sederhana yang tidak dipikirkan oleh siapapun dan berhasil mengolahnya menjadi sebuah bom besar yang menggerakkan semua orang untuk berunjuk rasa besar-besaran dan memberontak, memaksa presiden mereka untuk turun. Organisasi itu telah mencapai tujuannya, mereka sudah menempatkan presiden baru yang mereka inginkan, sesorang yang bisa mereka kelola seperti boneka, seseorang yang ada di pihak mereka, memungkinkan mereka untuk leluasa bergerak sesuka hati dan memperluas kekuasaannya."

"Wow." Kyuhyun tampak benar-benar kagum, "Dan semua itu bisa terjadi hanya karena otak jenius ayah Ryeowook. Sekarang mereka sudah memetik keuntungan dari hasil penelitian ayah Ryeowook." Kyuhyun menyimpulkan dan menatap Yesung dengan tatapan skeptis, "Sayang sekali semua itu dilakukan dengan mengorbankan nyawa Ayah Ryeowook..."

"Yah, sayang sekali." Mata Yesung dalam, menyimpan rahasia yang tak terungkapkan. Sebuah rahasia yang belum waktunya ia ungkapkan kepada siapapun.

**xXxXx**

"Bodoh!" Donghae menggebrak meja dengan marah, dihadapan kedua agen yang sekarang duduk pucat pasi di ruangan yang biasanya dipakai sebagai ruangan interograsi itu.

Kabar itu bagaikan kabar buruk yang menyambar Donghae dan langsung menghanguskannya. Kedua agen itu baru bangun dengan kepala pusing di pagi harinya, dan kemudian mereka menyadari bahwa Ryeowook sudah hilang! Hilang ! Astaga, berbulan-bulan dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjaga perempuan itu dan memastikannya aman, tetapi sekarang, hanya sehari ketika dia meninggalkan Ryeowook, "Sang Pembunuh" berhasil menculik Ryeowook dari balik punggungnya!

Bagaimana nasib Ryeowook sekarang tidak ada yang tahu. Donghae meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Masihkah Ryeowook hidup saat ini? Ataukah perempuan itu sekarang sudah menjadi mayat yang dingin, dibuang atau dikubur di suatu tempat yang tak terlacak?

Donghae merinding membayangkannya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Tidak! Selama belum ada bukti bahwa Ryeowook sudah meninggal, Donghae akan selalu berkeyakinan bahwa Ryeowook masih hidup, lagipula berkas yang pernah ditunjukkan atasannya sedikit banyak memberi kepastian bahwa "Sang Pembunuh mungkin tidak akan membunuh Ryeowook.

Matanya menatap nyalang kepada dua agen di depannya, dua agen yang sangat teledor hingga bahkan bisa dibodohi dengan mudahnya. Hanya agen bodoh yang bisa dibius oleh satu orang dalam waktu bersamaan. Mereka ada dua orang, demi Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa "Sang Pembunuh" seberuntung itu?

"Kalian katanya adalah agen terbaik di kota ini. Tetapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa kalian hanya sampah yang tidak becus!" Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berdiri dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di meja, membuat matanya sejajar dengan kedua agen yang duduk dengan kepala

tertunduk itu, "Tugas kalian hanya menjaga perempuan itu, memastikan dia baik-baik saja sampai aku kembali. Terus mengawasi dan berusaha tidak terlihat. Itu adalah tugas yang paling mudah bagi seorang agen, dan pasti bisa dilakukan kalau kalian tidak teledor!" Tatapan Donghae berubah mengancam, "Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada Ryeowook, aku akan memastikan kalian langsung ditendang dari divisi ini dan tidak akan pernah bisa berkarier di bidang yang sama, selamanya!"

Setelah meneriakkan kalimat ancaman itu, Donghae membalikkan tubuh, membanting pintu ruangan interograsi itu dan meninggalkan dua agen yang semakin pucat pasi itu di belakangnya. Benaknya berkecamuk, bingung. Dimana dia bisa menemukan Ryeowook sekarang?

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar dia menuju ke ruang kerjanya dan menelepon atasannya, memberitahukan kabar terbaru, "Mereka bahkan tidak mengingat apapun dan tertidur pulas sampai pagi." Donghae tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada marah di suaranya ketika mengingat dua agen yang teledor itu.

Atasannya menghela napas di seberang sana. "Sedikit banyak ini kesalahanku, Donghae, kalau aku tidak memanggilmu ke kantor pusat kemarin, kau pasti masih ada di sana untuk menjaga Ryeowook." Lelaki itu tercenung, "Tetapi kalau kau ada di sana, kau akan berhadapan langsung dengan 'Sang Pembunuh'...dua agen itu beruntung karena "Sang Pembunuh' memilih untuk tidak mengkonfrontasi mereka dan malahan membius mereka, jadi mereka bisa selamat. Tetapi kalau kau yang berada di sana malam itu, Aku yakin kalau sang pembunuh akan mengkonfontasimu dan aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu."

Mata Donghae bercahaya sedikit marah, "Aku pasti bisa menghadapinya, setidaknya kalau aku ada di sana, aku bisa mencegahnya membawa Ryeowook."

Atasannya mendesah, terdengar tidak setuju, "Sudahlah, sekarang kita harus menemukan cara untuk menemukan Ryeowook, sebelum semua terlambat."

Donghae mendengus setengah frustrasi, Ryeowook harus ditemukan. Donghae akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencarinya.

**xXxXx**

Ryeowook duduk kebingungan ketika menatap ke arah para pelayan yang membereskan kamarnya, mereka sedang membereskan tempat tidurnya jadi dia diminta duduk dulu di sofa yang ada di ujung kamar. Matanya berkali-kali melirik ke arah pintu. Semalam setelah Yesung pergi, seorang pelayan perempuan masuk dan melepaskan borgolnya, lalu memberikan sebuah jubah tidur untuk dipakai menutupi ketelanjangannya.

Ryeowook duduk dengan tidak nyaman di atas sofa, masih memakai jubah tidur yang sama dan masih telanjang di baliknya. Apakah dia akan telanjang seperti ini terus? Ryeowook mengernyit, dia merasa amat sangat tidak nyaman sekaligus malu. Dalam benaknya dia bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan Yesung akan menyekapnya seperti ini? Akankah dia bisa bebas, ataukah Yesung, sang pembunuh kejam itu akan membunuhnya pada akhirnya?

Seorang pelayan lain masuk, membawa setumpuk handuk dan pakaian, dia lalu mendekati Ryeowook, "Silahkan anda mandi."

Ryeowook amat sangat lega pelayan itu, tubuhnya sudah terasa lengket, dan dia ingin memakai baju yang normal, bukan jubah tidur kebesaran yang hanya berguna untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya. Dengan langkah hati-hati dia mengikuti pelayan itu, sambil berharap meskipun pada akhirnya sedikit kecewa karena ternyata kamar mandi itu ada di dalam kamar yang luas itu menutup kemungkinan bagi Ryeowook untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

Kamar mandi itu tersembunyi di balik pintu yang berfungsi ganda sebagai rak buku di dinding. Ketika rak buku itu dibuka layaknya sebuah pintu, maka dibaliknya ada ruangan kamar mandi yang sangat luas dengan dominasi marmer hitam yang elegan. Ryeowook mengernyit menatap kamar mandi itu. Kamar yang dia tempati sekarang terasa sangat maskulin dengan dominasi warna coklat kayu-kayuan perabotannya dan warna hitam untuk sprei ranjangnya, dan bahkan sekarang kamar mandinya lebih maskulin lagi. Semuanya marmer berwarna hitam. Hiasan yang ada di sana hanyalah sebuah palem raksasa yang ada di sebuah sudut dekat jendela berkaca buram di dalam sebuah pot cokelat yang sangat indah, ada sebuah cermin yang sangat besar di sana, memanjang dari atap sampai ke lantai dan lebarnya hampir memenuhi dinding, cermin itu sekarang berkabut karena uap dari air panas yang memenuhi kolam mandi kecil yang juga terbuat dari marmer.

"Silahkan anda berendam dulu, saya sudah menyiapkan airnya." Sang pelayan setengah

menghela Ryeowook ketika dia hanya berdiri dengan ragu menatap kolam mandi kecil berbentuk segi lima yang mengepulkan uap hangat nan menggiurkan. Seluruh tubuh Ryeowook terasa kaku, mengingat dia diborgol terentang sekian lamanya di ranjang. Mandi berendam terasa sangat menggoda untuknya sekarang.

Pelayan itupun meninggalkannya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dari luar. Ryeowook melepas jubah tidurnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di lantai, dia melangkah pelan mendekati kolam mandi itu, dengan hati-hati mencelupkan kakinya ke sana. Hangatnya pas dan terasa menyenangkan. Ryeowook menenggelamkan kakinya semakin dalam, dan pada akhirnya melangkah memasuki kolam mandi itu. Ketika dia berdiri, tinggi airnya hanyalah sebetisnya. Ryeowook lalu duduk bersandar di salah satu dinding kolam yang nyaman, membenamkan tubuhnya sampai sebatas leher. Dia telanjang bulat tetapi uap air hangat itu menyembunyikannya.

Ryeowook membasahi rambutnya dan bersandar lagi, lalu memejamkan mata, menikmati bagaimana air hangat itu melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Kemudian tanpa sadar dia teringat betapa kemarin, Yesung telah melumat buah dadanya... Matanya terbuka dan dengan gugup dia membasuh buah dadanya, pipinya memerah berusaha mengusir bayangan bagaimana mulut Yesung menangkup buah dadanya, terasa membakar dan bagaimana kemudian lelaki itu menghisap dadanya...

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha mengusir sensasi panas yang mulai merayapi tubuhnya karena bayangan terlarang yang tak mau pergi itu. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu dan mengawasinya. Ketika Ryeowook menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat.

Di sana, berdiri di depannya, adalah Kim Yesung. Telanjang, dengan keindahan tubuh layaknya patung dewa- dewa Yunani...

Ryeowook terkesiap, dan langsung merapatkan paha telanjangnya dengan lengannya langsung menutup buah dadanya. Dia menatap marah kepada Yesung, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ryeowook membentak, ingin berteriak, tetapi yang berhasil dikeluarkannya hanyalah suara tercekik kecil, seperti tikus yang mencicit ketika terdesak oleh kucing besar yang lapar.

Yesung hanya berdiri di sana, tidak peduli dengan ketelanjangannya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan geli. "Ini di kamar mandi, tentu saja aku akan...mandi..."

TBC

Hai, i'm back..

Kecepetan kah updatenya? Habisnya ada yg tiap hari sms buat nagih ff ini sih.. (lirik Ikke)

Makasih buat yg udah nyempetin baca dan review..

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya..


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: Dating With The Dark**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Choi Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Eunhyuk**

**-Yoona and other**

**Genre: Romance, little bit Crime**

**Disclaimer: Ini ff remake karya Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya memberikan beberapa perubahan seperlunya.**

**Summary: Ryeowook merupakan target pembunuhan oleh "Sang Pembunuh". Tapi bagaimana jika "Sang Pembunuh" itu adalah orang terpenting dalam hidup Ryeowook di masa lalu? **

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

**.**

**.**

Mandi? Apakah maksud lelaki ini, dia akan mandi di sini. Bersama Ryeowook?

Wajah Ryeowook merah padam, selain karena uap hangat air mandinya juga karena perkataan Yesung yang seolah tidak peduli itu. "Jangan kau kira kau bisa melecehkanku seenaknya!" Ryeowook memandang Yesung dengan marah, "Keluar!"

Tetapi rupanya kemarahan Ryeowook tidak mengganggu Yesung, lelaki itu hanya berdiri dengan nyaman di sana, tampak tidak peduli dengan ketelanjangannya, sementara Ryeowook semakin tidak nyaman, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari bagian tubuh Yesung itu...dia tidak boleh melihat! Meskipun kemudian dia tidak bisa menahan diri dan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sedang sangat terangsang! Oh Tuhan, apakah dia akan berakhir diperkosa di kamar mandi oleh Yesung?

"Tidakkah engkau tertarik untuk merasakan nikmatnya mandi bersamaku, Ryeowook? Aku akan memijat punggungmu."

Lelaki itu malahan melangkah, mulai masuk ke dalam kolam mandi itu, membuat Ryeowook panik, dia langsung beringsut ke ujung yang paling jauh dari Yesung menyadari dilema yang dirasakannya, kalau dia berdiri, dia dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan Yesung akan melihat semuanya...

Yesung makin masuk ke kamar mandi dan melangkah mendekat, membuat Ryeowook tidak bisa berpikir panjang, dia langsung berdiri, berusaha tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangannya dan hendak melompat dari kolam mandi itu dan melarikan diri. Sayangnya, Yesung lebih sigap, dengan cepat lelaki itu mencekal lengan Ryeowook dan kemudian menarik tubuh Ryeowook yang membelakanginya hingga punggung Ryeowook menempel di dadanya.

Ryeowook langsung gemetar ketika jemari Yesung mencekal kedua lengannya dengan mudahnya dan menjadikannya satu di depan tubuhnya. Yesung bisa dibilang memeluk Ryeowook dengan eratnya dari belakang. Seluruh punggung Ryeowook menempel ke bagian tubuh depan Yesung yang keras, dan Ryeowook bisa merasakan bagaimana kejantanan Yesung yang keras mendesak di lekukan panggul atasnya.

"Lepaskan aku." Ryeowook bergumam, berusaha menyembunyikan gemetar di suara dan tubuhnya. Yesung yang berdiri di belakangnya menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala Ryeowook, Ryeowook bisa merasakan lelaki itu tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Kita tidak perlu bertingkah seperti ini, Ryeowook...aku ingin memperlakukanmu dengan baik, seharusnya kau menerimanya begitu saja, dengan begitu mungkin aku akan mengampunimu."

"Kau mengejarku karena ingin membunuhku." Ryeowook menggertakkan giginya, "Kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku saja? Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku? Kenapa kau menyekap dan melecehkanku?"

Yesung mengetatkan pelukannya, memastikan Ryeowook tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, "Aku tidak ingin melecehkanmu." Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian bibirnya merayap ke samping kepala Ryeowook, Ryeowook bisa merasakan hembusan napas panas di sana, yang membuatnya meremang, sebelum kemudian bibir Yesung melumat telinganya, mengecup dan memainkan lidahnya di sana, penuh rayuan, "Aku cuma ingin memujamu."

Ryeowook langsung meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pengaruh hipnotis rayuan Yesung. Tetapi lengan lelaki itu masih kuat memeluknya, membuatnya tidak berdaya.

"Ryeowook..." tiba-tiba saja suara Yesung terdengar sedih, membuat Ryeowook tertegun. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, memeluk Ryeowook erat-erat dari belakang, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di cekungan di antara leher dan pundak Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membeku dipeluk dengan penuh perasaan seperti itu, sehingga tanpa sadar dia terdiam dan membiarkannya. Sampai lama kemudian, Yesung mengecup lembut pundaknya dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Mandilah." Lelaki itu menjauh, dari sudut matanya Ryeowook melihat Yesung meraih jubah mandi yang tersedia di rak samping kamar mandi dan mengenakannya, lalu tanpa kata, seolah-olah sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, dia melangkah pergi.

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang setelah pintu itu di tutup. Jemarinya memegang dadanya, berusaha menghentikan debaran di sana.

**xXxXx**

Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan marah, marah kepada dirinya yang lemah, marah karena tidak mampu melaksanakan maksudnya. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi itu, telanjang, jelas-jelas untuk memaksa Ryeowook melayani nafsunya. Yesung sangat bergairah ketika memasuki kamar mandi itu, membayangkan bagaimana paha Ryeowook akan terbuka untuknya dan dia bisa menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kehangatan yang manis tubuh Ryeowook, mencapai kepuasannya sendiri dan memberikan kepuasan untuk Ryeowook. Dia akan memiliki Ryeowook!

Tetapi kemudian, ketika dia memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang, merasakan seluruh tubuh Ryeowook gemetar dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, Yesung tiba-tiba saja merasa luruh dan tidak mampu. Itulah yang membuatnya marah, Ryeowook selalu berhasil membuatnya lemah bahkan ketika perempuan itu tidak menyadarinya.

**xXxXx**

Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunjungi rumah Yesung duduk di ruang tamu yang mewah itu dan mengamati sekelilingnya penuh penilaian. Yesung kaya, tentu saja, dan ketika memilih rumah sebagai tempat tinggalnya, dia tetap saja menunjukkan selera tingginya.

Tak lama kemudian, Yesung keluar, tampak muram meskipun segar sehabis mandi, dia mandi di kamar mandi lain dengan marah dan masih mengutuk dirinya sendiri, rambutnya basah dan lelaki itu mengenakan kemeja sutera warna hitam yang dipadu dengan celana jeans warna senada. Penampilannya santai karena sedang berada di rumah.

Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi wajah Yesung dan mengangkat alisnya, "Kau sudah mendapatkan Ryeowook, dan ekspresimu tetap saja muram." Lelaki itu menggoda

sahabatnya, membuat bibir Yesung menipis karena kata-kata Kyuhyun tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Aku belum mendapatkannya." Yesung menyimpulkan sendiri. Tidak. Belum. Dia belum sepenuhnya mendapatkan Ryeowook. Perempuan itu sudah jelas tertarik kepadanya, tetapi rasa tertariknya itu tertutup oleh rasa takut dan waspada yang mendominasi, seluruh penjelasan Donghae tentangnya kepada Ryeowook sudah pasti membawa pengaruh besar bagi pandangan Ryeowook kepada Yesung, perempuan itu ketakutan. Takut bahwa Yesung akan membunuhnya.

Yesung memandang jemarinya dan tercenung, Akankah dia membunuh Ryeowook dengan

tangannya sendiri? Waktu itu gagal melakukannya...dan sekarangpun alasannya menyekap Ryeowook bukanlah untuk memperbaiki reputasinya?

"Aku kemari untuk mengabarkan bahwa semuanya sudah siap." Kyuhyun bergumam, memecah keheningan karena Yesung hanya tercenung dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih Kyuhyun." Lelaki itu melangkah pelan menuju bar yang tersedia di sudut ruangan, menuang brendi tua berwarna keemasan dari botol ke dua buah gelas lalu membawanya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima gelas itu dan mengernyit, "Segelas brendi di siang bolong?" tetapi tak urung disesapnya minuman itu sambil mengernyit.

Yesung menyesap gelasnya, "Agen itu, seorang agen yang sempat menyusup ke perusahaanmu demi mendekati Ryeowook, dia pasti sedang berusaha melacak jejakku. Rumah ini terlalu mencolok, karena itu aku memerlukan bantuanmu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Donghae. Aku sudah melihat berkasnya di kantorku, penyamarannya sangat bagus hingga aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia seorang agen khusus. Kau tidak perlu kuatir Yesung, lelaki itu tidak akan berhasil melacakmu dan Ryeowook, mereka tidak akan bisa mengaitkanmu dengan keluarga Choi."

Yesung terkekeh, "Ayahmu pasti akan membunuhmu kalau tahu kau melibatkan diri ke dalam hal berbahaya seperti ini."

"Mungkin." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat ayahnya yang luar biasa. Ayahnya adalah panutan, Kyuhyun ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya di usia matangnya nanti, seorang ayah dan lelaki yang sempurna. "Tetapi kalau dia tahu aku melakukannya untuk menolong sahabatku, kurasa dia akan mengerti."

Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Kau beruntung memiliki ayah seperti dia." Lelaki itu lalu duduk di depan Kyuhyun, "Jadi kemana aku bisa membawa Ryeowook?"

"Ke sebuah pulau." Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, tampak puas, "Pulau itu bukan milik keluargaku, tetapi milik keluarga Jung, mungkin kau pernah mendengarnya, Jung Yunho adalah sahabat ayahku."

"Aku pernah mendengarnya." Tiba-tiba wajah Yesung tampak misterius, "Sungguh suatu kebetulan."

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan bingung, "Kebetulan? Apa maksudmu?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan apa-apa." Ada sebuah penyelidikan yang

dilakukan Yesung berkaitan dengan keluarga Jung, tetapi penyelidikan itu masih mentah dan Yesung memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dulu sambil memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah bisa dibuktikan.

Lama Kyuhyun menatap Yesung penuh ingin tahu, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya memaksa Yesung berbicara, sahabatnya itu selalu penuh rahasia, dan ketika dia memutuskan untuk berahasia, tidak akan ada apapun yang bisa memaksanya untuk berbicara.

"Kau bisa membawanya ke sana kapan saja, aku sudah meminjam pulau itu dari Yunho Ahjussi dan beliau mempersilahkanku menggunakannya sesukanya, pulau itu biasanya hanya dikunjungi setahun sekali ketika keluarga Jung berlibur. Jadi sekarang kau bisa leluasa menggunakannya."

"Aku tidak akan lama di sana." Yesung tersenyum, "Segera setelah seluruh persiapan beres, aku akan kembali ke Italia."

Ya. Yesung tidak sabar menunggu waktunya tiba, dan dia bisa kembali pulang...

**xXxXx**

"Kami sudah menyelidiki seluruh rumah di sekitar sini yang dibeli atas nama pengusaha asing, ada banyak sekali, tetapi kami sudah mengerucutkan hanya kepada rumah-rumah yang dibeli beberapa bulan terakhir." Eunhyuk, salah seorang anak buah Donghae menatap atasannya itu dengan gugup, "Datanya terlalu luas, kami tidak tahu harus melacak nama siapa. Tanpa spesifikasi data yang pasti, kita harus melakukan pengecekan terhadap beribu-ribu rumah."

Donghae menghela napas panjang, "Dan itupun belum tentu berhasil, bisa saja 'Sang Pembunuh' membeli atau menyewa rumah atas nama orang lain, atau menggunakan orang local, sehingga kita tidak akan bisa melacaknya." Pandangan Donghae menerawang, menatap foto samar-samar sang pembunuh yang dipasang di white board kantornya. "Oke Eunhyuk, kau bisa pergi. Kabari aku hasil penyelidikan team nanti."

Eunhyuk melempar pandangan penuh rasa kagum kepada bosnya itu sedetik sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan Donghae. Donghae adalah atasannya yang paling tampan, dan masih muda. Biasanya lelaki itu selalu tampak tenang dan terkendali, membuat Eunhyuk kagum. Tetapi sekarang lelaki itu tampak begitu gusar, seolah kasus ini telah begitu mempengaruhinya.

Kenapa? Apakah karena perempuan yang dianggap sebagai kunci itu? Perempuan bernama Ryeowook?

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasa cemburu sekaligus iri, dia belum pernah berjumpa dengan perempuan bernama Ryeowook itu, yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian bagi misi mereka. Tetapi dia pernah melihat fotonya, Ryeowook perempuan yang cantik dan tampak lembut, dengan rambut panjang dan senyum yang menawan. Mungkin senyum itu pulalah yang membuat Donghae begitu terpengaruh atas hilangnya Ryeowook. Donghae bukannya mencemaskan data penting yang mungkin ada di ingatan Ryeowook yang hilang, yang mungkin bisa jatuh ke tangan sang pembunuh, Donghae sepertinya mencemaskan Ryeowook sendiri. Perempuan itu sepertinya telah mengambil hati atasannya.

Eunhyuk memegang dadanya yang berdenyut oleh perasaan yang mirip cemburu, kemudian dia menghela napas dan melangkah menjauh.

**xXxXx**

Perempuan itu mengoleskan lipstick merah menyala di bibirnya, menatap puas pada bayangannya di cermin. Dia tampak amat sangat cantik, seperti yang diharapkannya. Dia sudah meng- highlight rambutnya menjadi berwarna kemerahan, dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan gaun merah yang sangat seksi. Semuanya serba merah, mengirimkan pesan tantangan kepada Yesung, menyiratkan makna bahwa dia menantang Yesung untuk memilikinya.

Kim Yesung adalah cinta sejatinya, satu-satunya lelaki sempurna yang dipujanya. Dia akan tetap memuja Yesung meskipun dia tahu bahwa lelaki itu saat ini sedang tidak fokus kepadanya. Yesung masih disilaukan oleh Ryeowook, tetapi dia yakin, akan ada saatnya dimana Yesung bisa menyadari kehadirannya dan kemudian memahami betapa beruntungnya diri Yesung, karena dicintai perempuan seperti dirinya.

Matanya bersinar marah ketika membayangkan Ryeowook, perempuan itu benar-benar merepotkan. Dia mau menerima tugas dari Yesung bukan karena ingin mendekatkan Yesung kepada Ryeowook, itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya! Dia melakukan semua ini lebih karena keinginannya untuk mengawasi Yesung dan mengetahui semua perkembangan terbaru menyangkut Ryeowook, dan jikalau dia menemukan bahwa Ryeowook akan terlalu dekat dengan Yesung, dia akan langsung bergerak untuk menjauhkan Yesung.

Yesung adalah miliknya dan akan selalu begitu, Lelaki itu harus disadarkan bahwa tidak akan ada perempuan yang bisa mencintainya sedalam dia mencintai Yesung. Sambil menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin untuk terakhir kalinya, perempuan itu tersenyum, membayangkan masa depannya yang indah, bersama lelaki yang dipujanya.

**xXxXx**

Ketika Yesung memasuki kamar itu, Ryeowook sedang duduk dengan tatapan mata menerawang, dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit ketika melihat Yesung, tatapan matanya, seperti biasa, tampak marah yang berlumur dengan ketakutan, "Ada apa?"

Mau tak mau Yesung merasa geli akan sikap Ryeowook yang penuh antisipasi negatif terhadapnya, dia lalu bersandar di lemari tempat meletakkan berbagai hiasan di depan Ryeowook, tampak santai, "Bisakah kau tidak berlaku defensif terhadapku, Ryeowook? Aku tidak akan melukaimu, belum akan." Tatapannya berubah menjadi berbahaya, "Meskipun tidak akan menutup kemungkinan aku bisa melukaimu kalau kau mencoba bertindak bodoh, melarikan diri misalnya."

Ryeowook menatap kesal ke arah Yesung, "Bagaimana bisa aku melarikan diri? Kau mengunci satu-satunya pintu jalan keluar dari kamar ini, dan jendela itu dipasang gerendel yang sangat besar." Ryeowook mendesah jengkel, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mengejarku, mereka semua bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan ayahku, dan juga dengan reputasimu." Tiba-tiba tatapan Ryeowook menajam penuh kebencian ketika menemukan setitik kebenaran. "Apakah kau yang membunuh ayahku?"

Yesung memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai. "Apakah menurutmu begitu?" Lelaki itu membalikkan pertanyaan Ryeowook dengan sebuah pertanyaan pula.

Napas Ryeowook mulai terengah ketika menyadari bahwa mungkin saja dia sedang berhadapan dengan pembunuh ayahnya! "Kau yang membunuh ayahku ya? Katanya kau disewa oleh organisasi jahat itu untuk melenyapkan ayahku."

Yesung tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam, "Itu yang mereka katakan kepadamu?" Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu kau bisa mempercayai apapapun yang kamu mau."

Ryeowook langsung meradang mendengar jawaban yang sangat tidak berperasaan itu, dia tanpa sadar melonjak dan menerjang Yesung. Dengan marah dia melemparkan telapak tangannya, menampar pipi lelaki itu, "Betapa kejamnya hatimu!" Mata Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca, menatap Yesung penuh emosi, "Kau membunuh orang tanpa hati, tanpa menyadari bahwa setiap orang punya kehidupan yang berhak dijalaninya! Manusia sepertimulah yang seharusnya mati! Bukan ayahku!" Dengan histeris Ryeowook memukul-mukulkan tangannya, menyerang Yesung, menampar sebisanya, tetapi Yesung menanggapinya dengan sangat dingin dan tenang,

Lelaki itu kemudian menggerakkan tangannya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya. "Order Kecil." Yesung bergumam parau, matanya berkilat, "Begitulah aku menyebutmu, kau adalah tugas yang paling mudah yang pernah kujalankan, aku meremehkanmu dan menganggapmu sambil lalu, bahkan dengan aku memejamkan matapun, aku pasti bisa menjalankan tugas itu." Mata Yesung tampak semakin pekat menatap Ryeowook, "Tapi aku salah, kau adalah tugas paling sulit yang pernah kujalankan, satu-satunya kegagalanku."

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu menarik tubuh Ryeowook yang masih terpana dan mencoba menelaah kata-kata Yesung, mendekatkan tubuh Ryeowook sehingga menabrak tubuhnya dan kemudian melumat bibirnya dengan penuh gairah.

Ciuman itu kasar, penuh dengan gairah yang sudah tidak ditahan-tahan lagi. Bibir Yesung melumat bibir Ryeowook tanpa ampun, tanpa ampun! Lelaki itu merenggut punggung Ryeowook, dan merapatkannya semakin rapat ke tubuhnya, Ryeowook merasakan tubuh Yesung yang keras dan kuat menekannya, membuat kehangatan tubuh masing-masing saling menembus dan menimbulkan gelenyar aneh dalam tubuh Ryeowook, gelenyar yang berusaha diusirnya sekuat tenaga. Dan secepat dimulainya, secepat itu pula Yesung mengakhiri ciumannya, lelaki itu menjauhkan kepalanya, masih memeluk Ryeowook, napas keduanya terengah-engah dan mata mereka saling membakar, kemudian, lelaki itu melepaskan Ryeowook. "Kita akan pergi dari sini segera," Gumamnya tenang. Kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu, "bersiap-siaplah Ryeowook." Gumamnya sambil menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar.

Ryeowook ditinggalkan seorang diri di dalam kamar yang terkunci itu dalam kebingungan... Pergi? Kemana? Akankah Yesung membawanya ke sebuah tempat terpencil, tempat dimana dia bisa dibunuh dan jasadnya tidak akan bisa ditemukan oleh siapapun? Pikiran itu membuatnya ngeri...

**xXxXx**

Yesung bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang besar, pintu tempat Ryeowook terkurung di baliknya. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan bibirnya yang membara, dan meredakan gairahnya yang membuncah, merindukan sentuhan itu. Hanya sebuah ciuman dan Yesung langsung tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau menyekapnya di dalam kamarmu." Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar, membuat Yesung menoleh.

Wanita itu berdiri di sana, dengan gaun merah yang menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya, buah dadanya hampir tumpah di belahannya yang sangat rendah, rambutnya yang baru di highlight kemerahan tergerai menyala dengan indahnya. Penampilan perempuan itu tampak sangat berbeda ketika dia menjalankan tugasnya dan memaksanya tampil sedikit sederhana. Sekarang perempuan itu benar-benar siap, tidak sedang dalam tugas dan berusaha berdandan secantik mungkin, demi lelaki yang dipujanya: Kim Yesung.

Yesung menatap perempuan itu dan mengerutkan kening, dia merasakan hasrat yang mendalam, perempuan itu jelas-jelas berusaha menggoda dan merayunya, Yesung bisa menangkap pandangan memuja yang dalam, tergila-gila. Well...kebanyakan perempuan memang menatapnya seperti itu, tetapi perempuan ini berbeda, dia perempuan yang berbahaya. Yesung harus berhati-hati kepadanya, "Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Yesung memilih untuk tidak menanggapi perkataan perempuan itu, tentang dia yang menempatkan Ryeowook di kamarnya.

"Untuk menagih janjimu. Kau bilang kau akan mengajakku makan malam setelah kau berhasil menangkap Ryeowook."

Yesung mengangkat alisnya, tentu saja dia tidak pernah berjanji semacam itu. Tetapi perempuan ini dengan tidak tahu malu, sengaja mengatakan kebohongan ini di depannya, menantangnya untuk Yesung berpikir untuk menolak mentah-mentah dan meninggalkan perempuan ini. Tetapi kemudian dia menelaah kembali, dia masih membutuhkan perempuan ini dan kesetiaan perempuan ini kepadanya masih diperlukan, lelaki itu lalu mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum sinis, "Kurasa kau akan mendapatkan apa yang engkau mau, Yoona."

**TBC**

Hello... Ga kecepetan kan?

Makasih buat banget yg udah mau baca dan review..

Yang mau berteman sm saya, add fb atau follow twitter saya. Mau jadi temen sms an juga boleh.. Saya lg pengen nambah teman Yws.

See you..


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: Dating With The Dark**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Choi Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Eunhyuk**

**-Yoona and other**

**Genre: Romance, little bit Crime**

**Disclaimer: Ini ff remake karya Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya memberikan beberapa perubahan seperlunya.**

**Summary: Ryeowook merupakan target pembunuhan oleh "Sang Pembunuh". Tapi bagaimana jika "Sang Pembunuh" itu adalah orang terpenting dalam hidup Ryeowook di masa lalu? **

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

**.**

**.**

Yoona yang sekarang berpenampilan berbeda dan tampak begitu seksi tersenyum puas, "Dan kurasa aku pantas mendapatkannya, mengingat berbulan-bulan aku menyamar di kantor itu, berusaha menjadi sahabat dekat Ryeowook."

"Kau memang mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik." Tentu saja Yesung juga menyadap seluruh pembicaraan Yoona dengan Ryeowook, mengetahui bagaimana Yoona berhasil menempatkan dirinya sebagai sahabat baik yang paling dipercaya oleh Ryeowook, tempat perempuan itu menumpahkan segalanya. Hal itu membantu Yesung untuk mengetahui kondisi hati Ryeowook dan juga perasaan Ryeowook yang terdalam.

"Dan kau menempatkan Ryeowook di kamarmu." Yoona menatap tidak suka ke arah pintu itu, mengulang kembali komentarnya karena merasa sangat terganggu dengan kenyataan yang ada di depannya. Kamar Yesung adalah ruang pribadi yang tidak boleh dimasuki siapapun, tetapi Yesung malahan menempatkan Ryeowook di kamarnya...seharusnya Yoona yang berhak memasuki kamar itu! Tidur di atas ranjang Yesung, menghirup aroma khasnya dan menikmati pelukannya!

Yesung menatap perubahan ekspresi Yoona dengan tatapan mata menilai, kemudian memutuskan untuk menghempaskan perasaan perempuan itu, sebelum angan Yoona mulai melambung dan membahayakan mereka semua. "Tempatnya memang ada di situ, Yoona." Gumamnya penuh arti, membuat wajah Yoona pucat pasi.

Tetapi dengan segera perempuan itu menutupi perasaannya, tersenyum manis seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan kalimat Yesung barusan, dia menggayutkan dirinya di lengan Yesung dengan manja dan bergumam menggoda, "Aku ingin makan malam yang enak malam ini."

**xXxXx**

Kangin membawa nampan berat itu, makan malam Ryeowook, dia melihat Ryeowook masih duduk dengan tegang, di sofa. Dengan tenang pelayan tua itu meletakkan nampan di meja, di depan Ryeowook, "Anda sama sekali tidak berbaring dan beristirahat."

Ryeowook menoleh dan menatap Kangin, pelayan tua ini memang sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengawasi dan mengurusinya karena selain para pelayan perempuan yang bertugas membersihkan kamar dan pakaiannya, hanya pelayan tua inilah yang selalu membawakan makanan untuknya.

Ryeowook mengawasi lelaki dengan gurat-gurat yang dalam di wajahnya, pertanda usia dan pengalaman hidupnya, lalu menghela napas panjang. Wajah lelaki ini tampak teduh, mengingatkannya kepada ayahnya, hingga mau tak mau ekspresi Ryeowook melembut, "Bagaimana aku bisa beristirahat kalau aku tidak tahu dan terus menerus cemas akan apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku nantinya?"

Kangin berdiri di sana, ragu, dia melirik nampan makanan yang penuh itu dan berpikir bahwa mungkin Ryeowook juga tidak akan mau memakan makanan yang disediakan untuknya. Nampan-nampan yang kemarin dibawanya keluar, semuanya masih utuh, Ryeowook hanya minum dan tidak menyentuh makanannya, sepertinya mogok makan adalah salah satu bentuk pemberontakan Ryeowook sebagai protes atas perlakuan Yesung kepadanya. Ryeowook harus makan, dia akan membutuhkan segala kekuatan yang bisa diperolehnya nanti.

"Anda harus memakan makanan anda nona Ryeowook, anda akan membutuhkannya." Kangin menyuarakan pemikirannya, melihat Ryeowook menghembuskan napas enggan, "Tuan Yesung tidak akan melukai anda selama anda tidak berbuat hal-hal nekat untuk melarikan diri."

"Aku tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dalam penjagaan seketat itu." Ryeowook mencibirkan bibirnya, "Kenapa tuanmu menyekapku seperti ini? Jikalau memang aku adalah kegagalan dalam reputasi membunuhnya, kenapa dia tidak langsung membunuhku saja?"

Kangin tercenung mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook itu. Oh dia sungguh ingin menjawab. Jawaban itu sudah terkumpul di ujung bibirnya, menunggu untuk dimuntahkan. Tetapi tuan Yesung sudah memaksanya untuk bersumpah agar menutup mulutnya sampai waktunya tiba, dan Kangin tidak berani melanggar sumpahnya. "Saya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, yang pasti saya yakin anda akan baik-baik saja. Tuan Yesung akan memastikan anda baik-baik saja." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata singkat itu, Kangin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berpamitan dan melangkah pergi.

**xXxXx**

Yesung mengajak Yoona makan malam di sebuah restoran di pinggiran kota, ini merupakan restoran langganan Yesung dan merupakan pilihan yang tepat untuk mengajak Yoona karena tempatnya yang cukup umum, sedikit ramai dan tidak ekslusif seperti ketika dia mengajak Ryeowook makan malam dulu.

Yoona duduk dengan gaun merahnya yang seksi, menikmati pandangan dan lirikan kagum dari beberapa orang yang melewati mereka, dia melirik ke arah Yesung dan merasa sebal karena lelaki itu memasang ekspresi datar, bahkan sama sekali tidak ada pujian dari Yesung tentang penampilan mempesonanya itu.

"Jadi apa rencanamu nanti?" Yoona menyesap minuman yang dihidangkan pelayan sebagai pendamping makanan pembuka mereka. Dia menatap Yesung tajam mencoba melihat sepercik emosi, sesedikit apapun itu yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan lelaki itu, tetapi sepertinya percuma, Yesung tetap saja tidak terbaca.

"Aku akan membawa Ryeowook ke tempat yang tidak bisa terlacak."

"Kemana?" Yoona sangat ingin tahu. Dia ingin ikut kemanapun Yesung akan membawa Ryeowook, dia tidak boleh membiarkan sampai lelaki itu lepas dari genggamannya.

Tatapan Yesung menajam, "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Tetapi aku selalu ada dari awal rencanamu, Yesung!" suara Yoona meninggi, "Kau harusnya bisa mempercayaiku."

Yesung menatap Yoona dan tercenung. Mempercayai Yoona? Meskipun memasang tampang datar seolah-olah tidak tahu, Yesung tahu bahwa Yoona terobsesi kepadanya. Perempuan itu sudah tergila-gila kepadanya sejak lama, dihari ketika kakak Yoona satu-satunya, keluarganya, meninggal karena sakit. Kakak

Yoona adalah salah satu pegawai dan sahabat Yesung ketika Yoona dan kakaknya masih tinggal di italia, karena itulah ketika kakak Yoona meninggal dan Yoona sebatang kara di dunia ini. Yesung menawarkan diri untuk menanggung Yoona, menjadikannya pegawainya dan menganggap perempuan itu sebagai adiknya. Sayangnya Yoona memiliki kesimpulan berbeda, dia mengira Yesung begitu karena ada hati dengannya, perempuan itu lalu menumbuhkan khayalan cinta yang tinggi kepada Yesung dan berusaha menarik perhatian Yesung. Yang sudah pasti percuma. Karena pada waktu itu, Yesung masih setia kepada perempuan yang pernah melingkarkan cincin emas di jari manisnya, perempuan yang dulu pernah menjadi isterinya. Isteri yang sangat dicintainya. Yoona seharusnya sadar bahwa bagaimanapun dia berusaha, Yesung tidak akan pernah mengalihkan hati kepadanya.

Kemudiankarena membutuhkan bantuan, Yesung terpaksa menggunakan Yoona untuk mendekati Ryeowook. Dengan bantuan kekuasaannya, Yesung yang mempunyai koneksi di bagian personalia, memasukkan Yoona lebih dulu ke perusahaan itu, kemudian mengatur supaya Ryeowook juga masuk ke perusahaan itu. Yoona berperan sangat bagus menjadi sahabat

Ryeowook dan Ryeowook sama sekali tidak curiga. Meskipun sebenarnya Yesung sedikit mencemaskan keselamatan Ryeowook ketika berada di

dekat Yoona, mengingat betapa terobsesinya Yoona kepada dirinya. Tetapi sekarang Yesung memutuskan bahwa mungkin tidak membutuhkan Yoona lagi, keberadaannya apalagi bersama obsesinya mulai terasa mengganggu rencana Yesung. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yoona kepada Ryeowook nantinya?

"Jadi kau akan membawa Ryeowook kemana?" Yoona tidak mau menyerah, menatap Yesung dengan tatapan mata penuh lekat. Dia akan mencari tahu bagaimanapun caranya, dan dia akan berusaha agar Yesung bersedia mengikutkannya dalam rencananya. Enak saja Ryeowook akan pergi berduaan dengan Yesung tanpanya!

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padamu." Tiba-tiba Yesung menyipitkan mata, menatap Yoona dengan tatapan mata mengancam, "Mungkin lebih baik kau tidak bertanya-tanya lagi."

Yoona langsung tertegun. Hatinya terasa sakit. Kenapa Yesung bersikap begitu kasar kepadanya? Apakah karena Ryeowook? Yoona menggertakkan giginya, selama ini dia mengikuti rencana Yesung, mendekati Ryeowook, berpura-pura menjadi sahabatnya, mengorek-ngorek informasi sekecil apapun dan memberikannya kepada Yesung, dan sekarang dia akan dibuang begitu saja? Yoona tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Kalau dia tidak bisa memiliki Yesung. Maka tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa!

**xXxXx**

"Kau akan membawanya besok?" Kyuhyun duduk di rumah Yesung dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa begitu cepat? Bukankah rencananya masih minggu depan?"

"Aku punya firasat buruk." Yesung teringat pada Yoona dan instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus segera memindahkan Ryeowook, dia sangat ahli membaca ekspresi wajah seseorang, dan instingnya mengatakan Yoona merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata menyesal, "Aku menyusupkan orangku ke perusahaanmu."

Kyuhyun tampak tidak terkejut, "Hmm.. setelah Donghae agen pemerintah juga menyusup ke sana, aku tidak terkejut kalau kau menempatkan orangmu di sana. Kau sengaja memilih perusahaanku bukan sebagai tempat Ryeowook bekerja?"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Memang. Aku sengaja mengatur semuanya."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Padahal akan lebih mudah kalau kau menghubungiku duluan dan menceritakan semuanya, aku bisa mengatur semuanya untukmu."

"Tapi kau nanti akan dicurigai."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, sangat mengerti akan pertimbangan Yesung, "Kalau kau akan berangkat malam ini, aku akan meminta jet pribadi keluarga stand by di bandara nanti malam, mereka akan mengantarmu ke bandara terdekat dari pulau, kemudian kau bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ke pulau dengan speed boat ."

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku akan membawa beberapa pengawal dan pegawaiku ke sana."

"Oke, aku akan menyuruh mereka menyiapkan beberapa speed boad untuk mengangkut semuanya, kalau masalah pelayan, kau tidak perlu cemas. Rumah Yunho Ahjussi penuh dengan pelayan yang setia."

"Apakah mereka bisa tutup mulut?" Yesung tidak suka jika ada pelayan yang bergosip. Gosip bisa membahayakan untuk seseorang yang berada di posisinya.

"Dijamin. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah penduduk asli pulau itu, dan mereka menjadi pelayan turun temurun, beberapa di antaranya, ayah atau ibunya pernah menjadi pelayan di sana dan sudah pensiun, beberapa keluarganya merupakan pekerja perkebunan yang juga dimiliki Jung Yunho di sana. Mereka sangat setia kepada Yunho ahjussi dan karena kau tinggal di sana sebagai tamu dari Jung Yunho, mereka akan setia kepadamu juga."

"Bagus. Terima kasih Kyuhyun, suatu saat aku akan membalas bantuanmu ini."

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan terkekeh, "Kuharap sekarang kiita sudah impas Yesung." Jawabnya dalam canda.

**xXxXx**

Donghae dan teamnya sudah putus asa, mereka tidak bisa menemukan jejak Ryeowook di manapun, "Sang Pembunuh" tampaknya sangat licin dan ahli menyembunyikan diri sehingga mereka tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya. Dalam ruangan itu, Donghae termenung dan meremas rambutnya frustrasi.

Alam bawah sadarnya bahkan sudah berpikir bahwa Ryeowook sudah mati...dibunuh oleh "Sang Pembunuh" yang tak punya hati. Marah atas pemikirannya itu, Donghae bangkit berdiri, meraih jaketnya dan mengenakannya, lalu melangkah ke luar. Dia butuh kopi, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan mati karena frustrasi.

Dengan langkah panjang-panjang dia keluar dan melalui trotoar. Angin dingin langsung menerpa wajahnya, membawa uap air. Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat langit yang gelap dan mendung. Sebentar lagi hujan. Benaknya berkelana sambil melangkah memasuki cafe yang menjadi langganannya, Cafe itu terletak di ujung jalan yang banyak dilalui orang sehingga cukup ramai, meskipun sedikit ramai dan sesak, tetapi cafe itu menyediakan kopi yang sangat enak, aromanya harum dan kental dengan cream nabati yang sangat cocok ketika dipadukan.

Donghae memasuki cafe itu dan memilih tempat dudukn di ujung, dia memesan kopi yang selalu dipesannya, kopi robusta yang pekat, dengan cream tanpa gula. Setelah itu dia duduk dan menunggu.

"Hai Donghae."

Donghae langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menatap sosok yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di depannya. Dia mengangkat alisnya, "Hai Yoona." Semula Donghae hampir tidak mengenali Yoona karena potongan rambutnya baru dan di highlight merah, Yoona tampak...berbeda. Dia berdandan dan berpenampilan seksi sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya di tempat kerja dulu.

"Tak kusangka akan menemukanmu di sini." Yoona tersenyum manis, "Apakah kau tahu bahwa Ryeowook menghilang dari kantor? Perusahaan bilang dia tugas ke luar kota, tetapi aku meragukannya, ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi."

Perusahaan bilang Ryeowook ke luar kota? Donghae langsung waspada, bukankah sudah jelas Ryeowook hilang karena diculik oleh 'Sang Pembunuh'? Kenapa perusahaan bisa menutup-nutupi hilangnya Ryeowook? Apakah ada orang dalam di perusahaan yang merupakan kaki tangan 'Sang Pembunuh'?

"Mungkin saja Ryeowook sedang bersenang-senang dengan salah satu pengawal Mr. Kangta yang tampan itu."

"Apa?" Kali ini Donghae benar-benar fokus sepenuhnya pada Yoona.

"Kau tidak tahu ya?" Yoona masih tetap tersenyum manis, "Setelah kau pergi, Ryeowook dekat dengan seorang lelaki yang ditemuinya tanpa sengaja pada suatu malam, dan sungguh suatu kebetulan lelaki itu adalah pengawal Mr. Kangta, klien terpenting perusahaan kita, mereka bertemu lagi di salah satu meeting perusahaan, dan dari yang aku dengar mereka menjadi dekat." Yoona mengedipkan matanya, "Menurutku Ryeowook sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih barunya di sebuah tempat eksotis, dan karena lelaki itu pengawal Mr. Kangta, bisa saja Mr. Kangta

memberikan bantuan pengaruhnya sehingga bisa membuat seolah-olah Ryeowook sedang tugas keluar kota." Yoona memutar bola matanya, "Abaikan kata- kataku, mungkin memang imaginasiku yang berlebihan. Aku mungkin terlalu cemas karena Ryeowook sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi, aku ke rumahnya beberapa kali dan dia tidak ada." Wajah Yoona tampak sedih.

Donghae menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba saja ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke kantornya, lalu menghubungi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Mr. Kangta, Yoona tanpa sadar mungkin telah memberikan petunjuk penting bagi Donghae, mungkin saja hal itu layak diselidiki, mungkin saja 'Sang Pembunuh' ada hubungannya dengan Mr. Kangta, dan mungkin saja lelaki misterius yang dikatakan sebagai pengawal Mr. Kangta adalah 'Sang Pembunuh' yang sebenarnya.

Dengan gelisah, Donghae menyesap kopinya, lalu setengah membanting gelasnya ke meja, "Maafkan aku Yoona, aku harus pergi." Dan kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban Yoona, Donghae meletakkan uang pembayaran di mejanya lalu bergegas pergi.

Sementara itu Yoona menatap kepergian Donghae dengan senyum licik dikulum di bibirnya yang berlapiskan lipstick merah menyala. Sekarang tinggal menunggu saja. Yoona berharap Donghae segera menemukan Ryeowook, sehingga perempuan itu tidak bisa dekat-dekat lagi dengan Yesungnya. Dia bisa saja memberitahu Donghae langsung, tetapi itu sama saja membuka penyamarannya sebagai kaki tangan Yesung, dan juga bisa membuat Yesung membencinya karena membuka mulut. Ini adalah cara terbaik. Yoona tersenyum membayangkan kesempatan besar di depannya ketika Ryeowook sudah terpisah dari Yesung.

**xXxXx**

Yang dirasakan Ryeowook pertama kali adalah perasaan hangat dan jatuh cinta yang mendalam. Ryeowook tersenyum manis, menatap lilin-lilin berwarna biru yang menyala redup, jumlahnya ada sembilan buah dan diatur setengah lingkaran, tampak begitu indah.

Ryeowook mengernyit ketika menelaah perasaannya. Rasa yang dirasakannya bukanlah rasa takut yang membuatnya mual dan sakit... rasa yang dirasakannya adalah kebahagiaan...hampir mendekati euforia mendadak... kenapa bisa begitu? Sebelum Ryeowook bisa mendapatkan jawabannya, tiba-tiba saja sosok Yesung sudah ada di sana. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mata redup yang khas dan dalam, tatapan mata penuh kesedihan.

"Apakah kau mengerti apa artinya itu?" Yesung mengedikkan dagunya ke arah lilin-lilin itu, dan tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook merasa sesak napas.

...

Ryeowook langsung membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit dan begitu tegang. Napasnya terengah dan dia merasa gelisah. Mimpi lagi, mimpi tentang Yesung lagi.. Ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya, Ryeowook tersentak mendapati Yesung ada di sana. Lelaki itu duduk di kursi yang diseret mendekati ranjang, termenung di sana dan tampaknya sudah lama menatap Ryeowook yang tertidur. Matanya tampak tajam, menatap dalam. Lelaki itu sepertinya sudah lama duduk di sana mengawasi Ryeowook.

"Mimpi buruk?" suara Yesung terdengar serak...dan lembut.

Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya, semua informasi yang diberikan kepadanya menunjukkan bahwa lelaki ini sedang menargetkannya untuk menjadi korban berikutnya, tetapi sekian lama Ryeowook dalam tahanannya dan lelaki ini tidak segera membunuhnya. Apakah yang direncanakan oleh Yesung sebenarnya?

Ryeowook mengangkat tubuhnya hingga duduk di atas ranjang, beringsut sejauh mungkin dari Yesung, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Ryeowook penuh arti, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Mimpi apa?" Yesung bertanya lagi, dan hal itu membuat pipi Ryeowook merona. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia bermimpi mengalami perasaan euforia bersama Yesung bukan?

"Bukan apa-apa." Ryeowook merasakan keringat mengaliri dahinya, meskipun kamar ini berpendingin. Mimpi tadi rupanya telah sangat mempengaruhinya, entah kenapa.

Lilin berwarna biru itu... Kenapa seolah-olah Ryeowook harus bisa mengingat apa maknanya? Dan apa hubungan ini semua dengan Yesung, lelaki itu pasti tahu sesuatu, pasti. Karena Ryeowook yakin bahwa Yesunglah yang telah meninggalkan tanda itu di mana-mana, di restoran waktu dia kencan makan malam dengan Donghae, di dapurnya waktu dia diculik, dan di kamar ini ketika dia sadarkan diri pertama kali. Ryeowook harus bertanya kepadanya.

"Apakah arti lilin berwarna biru yang ditata seperti itu?" Ryeowook menyuarakan pemikirannya, menatap Yesung, setengah takut, setengah menantang. Lelaki itu seharusnya memberitahu Ryeowook apapun yang dia tahu. Ryeowook tidak akan berhenti bertanya sampai dia mendapatkan jawaban.

Yesung sendiri, tidak disangka malahan menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan sedih. "Kau tidak ingat?"

Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya. Ini hampir sama dengan mimpinya, Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, membuat Ryeowook merasa bersalah, membuat Ryeowook merasa bahwa seharusnya dia tahu apa arti lilin-lilin itu. "Aku mengalami amnesia, setelah kecelakaan itu." Mata Ryeowook menyipit, "Kecelakaan yang membunuh ayahku." Matanya menatap Yesung penuh tuduhan.

Tetapi rupanya lelaki itu tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan mata Ryeowook, dia menatap perempuan itu datar, "Amnesia. Yah, sayang sekali kau tidak bisa mengingatnya Ryeowook." Tiba-tiba jemari lelaki itu terulur, dan Ryeowook tidak bisa menghindar ketika lelaki itu meraih jemarinya dan mengangkatnya ke mulutnya, lalu mengecupnya lembut, "Kuharap kau bisa mengingatnya nanti."

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya karena aku amnesia" sela Ryeowook jengkel, "Katakan padaku apa arti lilin-lilin itu dan kenapa kau selalu menunjukkannya kepadaku? Apa maksudmu? Kau

ingin menggangguku?"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook tajam, "Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatnya."

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya!" Ryeowook setengah menjerit, menatap Yesung dengan frustrasi. Dan kemudian, tanpa disangkanya, secepat kilat Yesung mendorong tubuh Ryeowook ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya.

Napasnya begitu dekat dengan Ryeowook, bibirnya ada di depan bibirnya, hanya berjarak beberapa inci, membuat Ryeowook gugup dan gemetar, kedua tangannya ada di samping kepalanya, masing-masing ditahan oleh Yesung. Tubuh lelaki itu menguncinya, kakinya menekan kaki Ryeowook, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Mungkin aku akan membantumu supaya kau ingat." Lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium Ryeowook.

Ciumannya selalu terasa seperti ini. Ryeowook setengah meronta, tetapi tidak berdaya ketika Yesung melumat bibirnya penuh gairah. Yesung selalu menciumnya tanpa peringatan dan efek yang dirasakan oleh Ryeowook selalu sama, seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar, rasanya seperti aliran listrik yang merayap dari ujung kepala ke ujung kakinya, membuatnya gemetar dan meremang. Lidah lelaki itu agak memaksa, menguakkan bibir Ryeowook sehingga terbuka lalu menyeruak masuk dan menjelajah di sana, membagi panas dan gairahnya yang menggoda lidah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sibuk menolak sekaligus menahan gairahnya. Oh astaga, dia hanyalah perempuan yang tidak berpengalaman, apa dayanya menghadapi lelaki yang sangat ahli mencium ini?

Seluruh diri Ryeowook gemetar akan ciuman Yesung yang membakar, lelaki itu melumat bibirnya, benar-benar melumatnya, seakan sudah sekian lama dia menanti untuk melakukan hal ini, tidak ada satu jengkalpun bibir Ryeowook yang terlewat oleh cecapan lidah dan bibirnya, kadang Yesung menyesap ujung bibir Ryeowook, kadang memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang menggoda, kadang langsung memagut bibir Ryeowook dengan gemas, dan kadang lidahnya memilin lidah Ryeowook, mengajarinya cara memuaskannya dan membalas ciumannya.

Ryeowook merasakan kepalanya pening dan dorongan gairah itu menghentaknya, datang dari sensasi panas yang menyengat di pangkal pahanya, rasa yang tidak disangkanya akan muncul dari sana.

Oh Ya Ampun! Bagaimana mungkin Ryeowook bisa merasa bergairah atas cumbuan lelaki ini?

"Tidakkah kau ingat ini Ryeowook?" Yesung memiringkan kepalanya dan mendesah di telinga Ryeowook, lalu menggoda dengan memagut telinga Ryeowook, napasnya terasa hangat di sana, "Tidakkah kau ingat bibirku ini?"

Apakah ini berarti Ryeowook pernah bersama Yesung sebelumnya? Apakah ini berarti Ryeowook pernah bercumbu dengan Yesung seperti ini sebelumnya? Mungkinkah itu...?

Tiba-tiba kelebat bayangan itu muncul begitu saja, dua tubuh yang menyatu. Sama-sama telanjang dan menyatu...dan itu adalah Ryeowook dan Yesung!

Ryeowook terkesiap dan berusaha meronta meskipun tangannya masih ada dalam cengkeraman Yesung, dia membelalakkan matanya ketakutan. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku? Apakah kau memberikan obat kepadaku dan membuatku berhalusinasi?"

Yesung tersenyum tipis mendengarkan perkataan Ryeowook, "Berhalusinasi? Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu? Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa 'halusinasimu' itu adalah sebuah kenangan?"

Ryeowook meringis. Kenangan? Bagaimana mungkin dia punya kenangan? Ryeowook tidak bisa mengingat, dia tidak bisa mengingat!

**xXxXx**

Sementara itu Donghae menatap komputernya, semua data pemerintah tentang Mr. Kangta muncul di hadapannya. Lelaki itu datang ke negara ini satu tahun yang lalu, membawa nama besar perusahaannya yang membuat semua perusahaan berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan investasi darinya. Kemudian dia memilih bekerjasama dengan perusahaan milik Choi Siwon.

Donghae tidak pernah menghubungkan hal ini sebelumnya, dia berpikir adalah wajar, Mr. Kangta memilih bekerjasama dengan perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh taipan kaya asal Jerman yang akhirnya memilih menetap di negara ini bersama keluarganya itu. Perusahaan Siwon adalah salah satu yang paling maju dan potensial dibanding saingannya di bidang sejenis. Donghae hanya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seluruh keputusan ini berhubungan dengan Ryeowook. Seharusnya dia mengingatnya, Ryeowook-lah yang meng-golkan tender Mr. Kangta. Seharusnya dia sadar bahwa semuanya berhubungan.

Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya ketika membaca informasi itu, Mr. Kangta telah menyewa properti atas namanya, di sebuah kompleks perumahan mewah yang dijaga ketat... padahal setahu Donghae, Mr. Kangta mempunyai rumah lain yang ditinggalinya selama berkunjung ke negara ini. Memang tampaknya benang merahnya terlalu tipis, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, Ini patut untuk diselidiki, Donghae akan segera mengkoordinasi orang-orang terbaiknya untuk mengawasi di sana, mencari keberadaan Ryeowook dan menangkap 'Sang Pembunuh'.

**xXxXx**

"Aku pernah mengecupmu di sini." Yesung meraih jemari Ryeowook dan mengecupnya lembut, membuat sekujur tubuh Ryeowook menggelenyar. "Dan juga di sini." Lelaki itu kemudian membalikkan telapak tangan Ryeowook, mengecup pergelangan tangannya dan kemudian bibirnya merambat naik, ke bagian dalam siku Ryeowook, dan sekali lagi menghadiahinya dengan kecupan lembut.

Ryeowook mengernyit, dia berusaha meronta, tetapi Yesung masih menahannya dengan tubuhnya, tangannya yang sebelah juga masih dicengkeram oleh lelaki itu sehingga seluruh usaha Ryeowook tidak ada gunanya.

"Jangan meronta Ryeowook, aku tidak mau menyakitimu." Yesung berbisik dengan suara

rendah, membuat Ryeowook menahan gerakannya, gemetar.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Ryeowook bergumam sambil mengernyit, "Kau tidak boleh melakukannya."

"Siapa bilang?" Yesung mengecup dagu dan rahang m Ryeowook dengan menggoda, suaranya misterius, tatapannya menggoda, "Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau padamu, Ryeowook." Bibir Yesung mulai menyentuh bibir Ryeowook, napasnya terasa hangat, dan Ryeowook tahu bahwa Yesung akan menciumnya dalam sedetik...

Kemudian tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk, membuat tubuh Yesung menegang. Matanya berkilat marah dan bibirnya membeku hanya satu inci dari bibir Ryeowook. Dia menarik kepalanya dan menatap ke pintu dengan geram, merasa tidak senang atas gangguan yang tidak menyenangkan di saat yang tidak tepat itu, "Siapa itu?"

Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu berasal dari Sebuah suara yang mengejutkan membuat Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya dan mendesah karena terkejut, merasa mengenali suara itu.

"Ini aku. Ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan."

Yesung yang mendengar suara Yoona, tak kalah terkejutnya, tidak menyangka bahwa Yoona akan seberani itu mengambil resiko untuk membuka kedok penyamarannya sendiri di depan Ryeowook. Dan yang paling membuat Yesung geram adalah karena Yoona begitu beraninya mengganggu saat-saat pribadinya bersama Ryeowook.

Perempuan itu mulai menjadi pengganggu dalam rencananya, bahkan Yesung mulai merasa menyesal karena melibatkan Yoona dalam rencananya untuk Ryeowook. Selama ini Yesung masih menoleransi Yoona karena masih menghormati mendiang kakaknya yang merupakan sahabat Yesung. Tetapi rupanya sekarang Yesung harus bertindak tegas.

"Siapa itu?" Ryeowook bergumam bingung, lalu ketika dia benar-benar yakin akan pendengarannya, dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu ke arah Yesung dengan bingung, "Siapa itu?" ulangnya bingung. Astaga…suara itu mirip suara Yoona!

Yesung menatap Ryeowook datar, "Aku harus pergi, nanti kita akan melanjutkan ini, Ryeowook." Suaranya penuh peringatan. Kemudian dengan gusar, Yesung bangkit dan melepaskan tindihannya dari tubuh Ryeowook, lalu berdiri dan tanpa kata maupun penjelasan kepada Ryeowook, lelaki itu melangkah meuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Ryeowook langsung terduduk, menatap ke arah pintu tempat Yesung pergi. Lelaki itu tidak menjawab perkataannya, mungkinkah itu tadi suara Yoona? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Mungkin itu hanyalah salah satu pegawai Yesung yang suaranya mirip dengan Yoona. Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang

menghantuinya.

**TBC**

Happy yewook day... *tebar confetti*

Moga hubungan yewook tetep langgeng meskipun yesung wamil..

Makasih banget buat yg udah ngedukung ff ini..

See you..


	11. Chapter 10

**Title: Dating With The Dark**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Choi Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Eunhyuk**

**-Yoona and other**

**Genre: Romance, little bit Crime**

**Disclaimer: Ini ff remake karya Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya memberikan beberapa perubahan seperlunya.**

**Summary: Ryeowook merupakan target pembunuhan oleh "Sang Pembunuh". Tapi bagaimana jika "Sang Pembunuh" itu adalah orang terpenting dalam hidup Ryeowook di masa lalu? **

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau menggangguku, Yoona?" Yesung menatap marah ke arah Yoona yang sekarang berdiri di depannya, masih berpenampilan seksi, kali ini berpakaian serba hitam, rok mini hitam yang pendek dan atasan ketat senada. Perempuan ini bebas keluar masuk rumah Yesung karena seluruh penjaga mengira dia adalah orang kepercayaan Yesung. Tetapi mulai saat ini Yesung memutuskan bahwa hanya boleh masuk tanpa seizinnya, perempuan ini telah berani melanggar teritorial pribadinya dan mengganggunya.

Yoona sendiri menatap Yesung dengan tatapan mata merayu, dia tidak peduli dengan kegusaran di mata Yesung. Ketika dia datang tadi, salah seorang pengawal mengatakan bahwa Yesung sedang berada di kamar tempat dia menyekap Ryeowook. Perasaan cemburu langsung membakarnya, membuat kepalanya panas dan hampir gila ketika membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Yesung berduaan saja dengan Ryeowook di kamar. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan mereka berdua berasyik masyuk di dalam kamar! Dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Yesung adalah miliknya dan Ryeowook harus menyingkir jauh-jauh. Dan kalau rencananya berhasil, sebentar lagi Ryeowook akan terpisah jauh dari Yesung.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bersama perempuan itu di dalam." Yoona memajukan dagunya berani, "Kenapa kau menyibukkan dirimu dengannya Yesung, dia perempuan tidak tahu terima

kasih, seharusnya kau membunuhnya saja. Tidakkah kau lebih memilih bersamaku? Aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu, Yesung."

Yesung langsung meradang melihat betapa tidak tahu dirinya Yoona. Dia menatap Yoona dengan pandangan jijik, memundurkan tubuhnya seolah perempuan itu adalah wabah, "Aku tidak pernah punya pikiran sedikitpun untuk membuang waktuku bersamamu, Yoona. Seharusnya kau sadar ketika aku mengungkapkan hal itu dengan halus, tetapi rupanya isyarat halus tidak berguna bagimu dan aku harus memperlakukanmu dengan lebih kasar, maafkan aku harus mengatakan ini, tetapi kau harus berhenti bersikap menjijikkan dan menggangguku."

Kata-kata kasar Yesung langsung membuat Yoona pucat pasi, dia membelalakkan mata, luka yang dalam tampak di sana, tetapi kemudian Yoona berhasil menguasai diri, dia malahan mendekati Yesung dan menyentuh lengan lelaki itu dengan menggoda, "Yesung, jangan menipu dirimu seperti ini, aku tahu beberapa kali kau melirik bagian tubuhku yang seksi ini, aku tahu kau seorang lelaki yang penuh gairah, dan mengingat sekian lama kau tidak melakukannya, kau butuh pelampiasan, dan aku ada disini, sangat bersedia menjadi pelampiasanmu."

Yesung menepiskan jemari Yoona dari lengannya, dan ketika perempuan itu terus mendekatkan tubuhnya, Yesung mencekal dagu Yoona dan merentangkan tangannya, mendorong perempuan itu menjauh serentangan tangan dengan jarinya masih mencengkeram dagu Yoona,

"Aku bukanlah hewan..." desis Yesung, "Yang melakukan seks hanya untuk melampiaskan

birahinya. Dan meskipun aku sedang bergairah..." tatapan Yesung menelusuri tubuh Yoona dengan melecehkan, "Kau sudah jelas bukanlah perempuan yang kubayangkan untuk memuaskannya."

Dengan kasar Yesung melepaskan dagu Yoona dan melangkah mundur, tatapannya penuh ancaman. "Menjauhlah Yoona, sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesal karena menggangguku." Yesung tidak main-main dengan perkataannya, dia akan membunuh Yoona kalau itu diperlukan. Dan kemudian, setelah melemparkan pandangan jijik sekali lagi kepada Yoona, Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

**xXxXx**

Yoona mengelus dagunya yang memerah karena cengkeraman Yesung dengan marah, matanya membara karena sakit hati, dan benaknya dipenuhi kebencian kepada Ryeowook. Yesung telah menolaknya dengan kasar, tetapi Yoona tidak akan menyerah, dia yakin bahwa di dalam lubuk hatinya Yesung tertarik kepadanya, lelaki itu hanya sedang teralihkan perhatiannya karena kehadiran Ryeowook.

Ryeowook... Dengan penuh kebencian, Yoona menatap ke arah pintu besar yang terkunci, tempat Ryeowook terkurung di dalamnya. Ryeowook adalah pengganggu. Satu-satunya halangan bagi Yoona untuk memiliki Yesung. Dan Ryeowook harus dilenyapkan!

**xXxXx**

"Saya mulai kuatir dengan keberadaan nona Yoona yang terlalu dekat." Kangin melirik ke arah layar-layar monitor yang menampilkan gambar-gambar dari kamera pengawas di rumah besar ini. Di salah satu layar tampak gambar di mana Yoona masih berdiri dengan seluruh tubuh menegang di depan pintu kamar Yesung, menatap penuh kebencian ke arah sana.

Yesung juga menatap ke arah layar itu dan mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku sudah berusaha menyadarkannya bahwa obsesinya kepadaku adalah harapan yang sia-sia, tetapi rupanya dia terlalu bebal untuk menerima kenyataan."

Kangin menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap tuannya cemas, "Dia bisa membahayakan seluruh rencana."

"Maka suruh orang untuk mengawasinya, jangan sampai dia berencana sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui."

Kangin menatap setuju, "Saya akan mengawasinya, saya berfirasat bahwa dia mempunyai rencana tidak baik."

Kemudian, di tengah keheningan yang tercipta di antara Yesung dan Kangin, suara telepon di meja itu berbunyi. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui nomor telepon itu, dan hanya berita pentinglah yang boleh di sampaikan melalui telepon itu.

"Ya." Yesung menjawab telepon itu dengan singkat dan waspada.

"Tuan Yesung." Itu suara Eunhyuk, salah satu anak buah Yesung, ahli menyamar dan memang sudah disiapkan sejak dini untuk menyusup ke agen pemerintah. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa menduga, bahwa Eunhyuk adalah agen ganda, dan perempuan inilah yang menjadi kunci penting langkah Yesung sehingga bisa lebih maju daripada Donghae.

"Apakah saluran yang kau pakai aman?" Yesung masih waspada.

"Aman, Tuan." Suara Eunhyuk merendah, "Saya rasa tuan harus bergerak sekarang, Donghae malam ini mengadakan rapat koordinasi mendadak dengan semua agen, saya rasa dia telah mendapatkan petunjuk yang menghubungkan Mr. Kangta dengan Ryeowook, dia memerintahkan pengawasan atas semua properti yang disewa atas nama Mr. Kangta, yang saya tahu, tempat anda sekarang masuk di dalam list yang Donghae bicarakan."

Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya. Kenapa Donghae bisa menghubungkan semuanya secepat itu? Dia pikir lelaki itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghubungkan benang merahnya. Entah ini semua karena Donghae tidak sebodoh yang Yesung pikirkan, atau karena ada pengkhianat di lingkup dalam Yesung... Mata Yesung menyipit, mungkin saja firasat Kangin benar, bahwa Yoona benar-benar telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. "Ok. Siap. Terima kasih Eunhyuk." Lalu dia menutup teleponnya dan menatap Kangin yang masih di sana, menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Keadaan darurat, jalankan rencana pembersihan." Gumam Yesung tenang, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala Kangin.

**xXxXx**

Di seberang sana, setelah menutup telepon, Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang dan menatap ke arah ke kantor tempat Donghae mengadakan rapat penting bersama semua agennya, dia tadi pamit dengan segera untuk meninggalkan meeting. Tidak ada satu m agenpun yang curiga karena dia pergi keluar mendadak di tengah meeting, malahan semua agen tampak mencemaskannya dan menyuruhnya pulang dengan segera. Eunhyuk memang telah menggunakan kepandaian beraktingnya untuk berpura-pura sakit dan izin meninggalkan meeting itu di tengah-tengah –di saat yang dia perkirakan sudah cukup untuk mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkan. Rupanya aktingnya berhasil, Eunhyuk tersenyum mengingat ekspresi cemas di wajah teman-teman agennya, dan terutama di wajah Donghae. Eunhyuk senang Donghae mencemaskannya.

Ketika Donghae memulai rapat rahasia itu dan membeberkan seluruh informasi yang didapatkannya, Eunhyuk benar-benar terkejut dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Donghae menemukan benang merah untuk mencari keberadaan Yesung. Dia sudah mengawasi Donghae dan memastikan semuanya, seharusnya tidak ada yang terlewat olehnya… Tetapi sekarang sudah terlanjur terjadi. Eunhyuk tahu dia harus memperingatkan Yesung, atasannya. Eunhyuk tentu saja sangat setia kepada atasannya itu, karena meskipun kejam, Yesung selalu berlaku baik kepada semua anak buahnya. Meskipun sekarang kesetiaan Eunhyuk sedikit ternoda oleh perasaan pribadinya yang bertumbuh begitu saja kepada Donghae. Tetapi tidak masalah, bukankah dengan melakukan ini dia bisa melakukan yang dikatakan pepatah, sambil berenang minum air?

Yesung bisa mendapatkan Ryeowook sesuai keinginannya, dan dengan begitu, akan memuluskan rencananya untuk… mendapatkan Donghae. Benaknya tiba-tiba saja membayangkan wajah Donghae dan kekecewaan yang akan terpatri di sana ketika dia datang dan menemukan bahwa dia sudah terlambat. Donghae pasti akan kecewa... tetapi mungkin hal itulah yang harus dialami oleh Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak mau Donghae menemukan Ryeowook, dia tidak mau Donghae berada di dekat Ryeowook lagi.

Selama ini perasaannya telah terpendam begitu lama, mencintai atasannya itu diam-diam, menahankan sakitnya ketika menyadari bahwa Donghae mulai melibatkan perasaannya dalam misinya menyangkut Ryeowook. Eunhyuk telah lama diam, tetapi sekarang dia tidak mau diam begitu saja. Ryeowook tidak boleh berada di dekat Donghae. Ryeowook punya tempatnya sendiri, dan itu semua ada di bawah kekuasaan Tuan Yesung.

**xXxXx**

"Ryeowook." Yesung setengah berbisik, sedikit mengguncang bahu Ryeowook yang tertidur, "Bangun Ryeowook."

Ryeowook membuka matanya, membutuhkan waktu sejenak untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya, dan ketika kesadarannya kembali dia terkesiap kaget mendapati Yesung membungkuk di depannya berselubung bayangan gelap yang membuatnya tampak seperti siluet yang menakutkan. Dia hampir menjerit, tetapi Yesung menempatkan jemarinya di bibir Ryeowook,

"Stt..." Suaranya tajam, tegas dan tak terbantahkan, "Diam, jangan bersuara, kau akan ikut aku."

"Aku tidak mau." Ryeowook memekik, membuat Yesung langsung membekap mulutnya. Tetapi hal itu malahan membuat Ryeowook meronta-ronta, berusaha mengeluarkan suara jeritan protes. Dia tidak mau mengikuti kemauan lelaki ini, dia ingin pulang! Dia ingin lepas dari semua kepelikan ini dan kembali ke dalam kehidupan biasanya yang nyaman. Hidup tenangnya tanpa ada Kim Yesung di dalamnya!

Yesung sendiri merengut gusar karena Ryeowook terus menerus bergerak melawannya, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kangin yang dia tahu ada di sana, berdiri dalam kegelapan menatapnya, "Kangin." Yesung mengucapkan isyarat tanpa kata ke arah Kangin, pelayan setianya itu langsung mendekat.

Sedetik kemudian, dengan ahli, Yesung menyentuh saraf di titik penting Ryeowook, membuatnya pingsan, tubuhnya langsung jatuh lemas, tenggelam dalam ketidaksadaran. Yesung setengah menopang tubuh Ryeowook, lalu menatap Kangin yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Siapkan dia. Aku sendiri akan bersiap-siap, ingat, tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang recana ini, kita harus sangat berhati-hati."

Salah seorang anak buahnya yang disusupkan ke dalam kantor tempat Donghae bekerja telah memberikan informasi rahasia barusan, bahwa Donghae mulai mencurigai motivasi Mr. Kangta menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan yang kebetulan merupakan tempat Ryeowook bekerja. Dan saat ini dari hasil pencariannya, Donghae telah berangkat bersama agen-agen paling kuatnya untuk datang dan mengawasi rumah ini.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Yesung harus membawa Ryeowook pergi dari rumah ini.

Sebelum pergi, Yesung menekan nomor Kangta, Meskipun pertemanan mereka bisa dikatakan sangat kompleks, lelaki itu adalah mentor sekaligus temannya yang setia, dan Yesung akan selalu bisa mengandalkannya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Ada apa Yesung?" Kangta mengangkat teleponnya, suaranya serak, seperti baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi, Kangta." Yesung mengucapkan serangkaian instruksi. Setelah selesai, dia menutup percakapan dan senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya, membayangkan betapa gusarnya Donghae nanti ketika Lelaki itu datang ke rumah ini dan menyadari bahwa Yesung sudah selangkah lebih maju.

**xXxXx**

Kyuhyun menerima telepon mendadak dari Yesung barusan dan setuju untuk menyiapkan semuanya meskipun lebih cepat satu hari dari yang direncanakan. Dia menutup teleponnya dan mulai menghubungi nomor yang sangat dihapalnya.

"Kyuhyun." Suara di seberang sana terdengar dalam, suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Kyuhyun.

"Yunho ahjussi, Maafkan saya menelepon selarut ini." Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak, pasti dia telah mengganggu istirahat malam Yunho ahjussi dan isterinya, tetapi dia harus melakukan pemberitahuan supaya tidak ada kesalahpahaman ke depannya, "Tamu saya membutuhkan pulau itu sekarang, untuk ditempati malam ini."

"Oke. Lakukan saja Kyuhyun, pulau itu bebas digunakan selama musim ini, aku dan Jaejoong belum berencana mengunjunginya lagi."

"Terima kasih ahjussi." Setelah mengucapkan salam dan sedikit berbasa-basi, Kyuhyun menutup pembicaraan, kemudian dia tercenung. Memikirkan tentang Yunho ahjussi, sahabat ayahnya yang sangat baik hati itu.

Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika bayangan akan tragedi yang menimpa keluarga Junho terbersit di benaknya, dia sangat mengagumi kekuatan cinta Yunho ahjussi dan isterinya Jaejoong sesudahnya yang mampu bergandengan tangan dengan kuat, dan menghadapi seluruh cobaan yang menguras emosi itu. Kalau saja Kyuhyun yang berada di posisi Yunho ahjussi, dia pasti tidak akan kuat...

Tiba-tiba saja seberkas pengetahuan melesat dan menusuk ingatan Kyuhyun. Jantungnya langsung berdebar.

Oh Astaga...sepertinya dia telah menemukan jawaban dari rasa penasarannya selama ini. Kyuhyun menyentuh dagunya dengan dahi berkerut, berpikir dalam. Tetapi apakah itu mungkin? Bukankah itu terlalu kebetulan?

**xXxXx**

Mereka keluar dari rumah itu dalam kegelapan, dalam mobil hitam yang tidak kentara. Suasana sekitar perumahan mewah itu masih lengang. Yesung sendiri memangku Ryeowook yang masih pingsan dengan kepala di pangkuannya. Kangin ada di kursi depan, duduk di sebelah supir. Jemari Yesung mengelus dahi Ryeowook dengan lembut, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Ryeowook pelan. Sebentar lagi mereka tidak akan hidup dalam pelarian lagi. Hanya tinggal sebentar lagi, setelah semua dokumen siap dan Yesung bisa meninggalkan negara ini dan kembali ke Italia. Mobil-mobil lain yang juga berwarna hitam bergabung dari segala penjuru jalan, mobil-mobil itu dikendarai oleh pengawal dan orang-orang kepercayaan Yesung, meskipun begitu mereka tetap menjaga jarak agar iring-iringan mobil mereka tidak kentara.

Malam yang pekat dan jalanan yang sepi memudahkan perjalanan menuju bandara, ketika mobil berhenti, Kangin melangkah keluar duluan dari mobil dan mengambil kursi roda lipat di bagasi, Yesung kemudian keluar, dan meletakkan Ryeowook dari gendongannya ke atas kursi roda, tubuh Ryeowook terkulai di sana, dan kemudian tanpa kata, Yesung mendorong Ryeowook memasuki lobby bandara diikuti oleh Kangin dan orang-orangnya.

Mereka memasuki pintu samping, untuk area jet pribadi yang sudah menunggu di sana. Di dekat landasan, Kyuhyun telah menunggu, lelaki itu memakai mantel hitam yang tebal, karena angin begitu kencang berhembus, menggerakkan helaian-helaian rambutnya yang kecoklatan. Lelaki itu melirik ke arah Ryeowook dan menatap Yesung, "Pesawat sudah menunggu, aku sudah mencoba membuat semuanya serahasia mungkin sehingga tidak terlacak."

"Terima kasih." Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kami akan berangkat sekarang."

Mata Kyuhyun tidak pernah lepas dari Ryeowook, "Kapan kau berencana berangkat ke Italia?"

"Segera setelah seluruh dokumen beres, aku sudah membuatnya lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan, mungkin dalam dua minggu lagi atau kurang."

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, "Aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, ada yang

ingin aku bicarakan, menyangkut Ryeowook."

Mata Yesung langsung menyambar Kyuhyun dengan waspada. Dua lelaki tampan itu saling bertatapan dalam kediaman yang penuh makna. Sampai akhirnya Yesung mengangkat bahunya, "Silahkan Kyuhyun." Dia menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, gerakanku agak terbatas di negara ini. Nanti kalau sudah di Italia, aku akan lebih leluasa karena berada di daerah kekuasaanku sendiri." Matanya menatap serius ke arah Kyuhyun, "Kapanpun kau nanti ke italia, kau bisa mencariku."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Yesung, dia mengangkat alisnya penuh arti, "Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, kau sudah terikat dengan negara ini, Yesung." Gumamnya dalam tawa, menyimpan makna yang mendalam.

**xXxXx**

Aroma wangi yang khas, membuat Ryeowook menggeliatkan tubuhnya, dia mengerjapkan matanya dan entah kenapa seluruh badannya terasa sakit, seperti habis melakukan perjalanan panjang. Dia berada di atas ranjang... Ingatan Ryeowook berusaha menelaah dan kemudian dia teringat betapa dia telah bergulat di atas ranjang mencoba melawan kehendak Yesung yang ingin membawanya ke suatu tempat. Dia ingat bahwa Yesung membekap mulutnya, tetapi setelah itu Ryeowook tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Jemarinya bergerak mengusap sprei di bawah tubuhnya dan Ryeowook menyadari bahwa kain sprei ini berbeda dengan yang bisanya. Ryeowook terkesiap dan membelalakkan matanya, mencoba menembus kegelapan yang melingkupi ruangan ini. Ini bukan kamar tempat dia ditempatkan sebelumnya, ini kamar yang berbeda! Ryeowook terduduk dan menatap sekeliling, segera setelah matanya beradaptasi dengan kegelapan, dia bisa menatap sekeliling yang remang-remang. Dia ada di mana lagi sekarang?

Ryeowook mulai panik, dia bangkit dari ranjang, samar-samar mendengar suara aneh di kejauhan, suara deburan ombak... Suara deburan ombak? Berarti Ryeowook ada di tepi pantai? Dekat dengan lautan?

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara klik pintu yang terbuka, Ryeowook terlompat kembali ke ranjang, menarik selimut sampai ke bahunya dan berbaring dengan tegang, berpura-pura tidur. Napasnya terengah, tetapi Ryeowook berusaha mengaturnya agar terdengar teratur. Dia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur dulu agar bisa mengukur keadaan. Pintu terbuka dan kemudian terdengar ditutup lagi dan dikunci. Langkah-langkah yang tenang mendekati ranjang, kemudian ranjang bergerak karena sosok itu duduk di tepinya, di dekat Ryeowook. Apakah itu Kim Yesung?

Tanpa bisa ditahan, jantung Ryeowook mulai berdebar, dia ingin menahan debaran jantungnya itu, tetapi Ryeowook tidak bisa mengontrolnya, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berdoa supaya sosok itu siapapun dia tidak menyadari bahwa Ryeowook sudah terjaga. Jemari yang kuat, tiba-tiba menelusuri pipi Ryeowook, begitu lembut, seperti perlakukan kepada sang kekasih. Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook merasa nyaman, semakin nyaman ketika jemari itu mengusap dahinya, membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia benar-benar menjadi rileks, debaran jantungnya merada berganti menjadi perasaan familiar yang menyenangkan... Perasaan disayang dan dicintai.

Kemudian bibir yang hangat mengecup pipinya, lembut dan penuh sayang. Aroma jantan yang khas, kayu-kayuan bercampur dengan musk melingkupinya, dan sosok itu berbisik lembut, "Ryeowook..."

Debaran di dada Ryeowook kembali lagi mendengar suara itu, Itu adalah suara Kim Yesung. Dipenuhi oleh kerinduan yang mendalam berbalur dengan kesedihan yang tersembunyi. Kesedihan seorang kekasih yang telah sekian lama menahan rindu dan kesepian.

**xXxXx**

Donghae mengawasi rumah mewah yang tampak lengang itu, sepertinya tidak ada sesuatupun yang aneh di sana, dia mengernyitkan keningnya. Tetapi dia berfirasat bahwa ada sesuatu di sini, dan frasatnya kadang kala tidak bisa disepelekan. Sudah hampir empat jam, dari jam empat pagi dia mengawasi, dan dia mulai merasa lelah.

Tetapi kemudian, duduknya tegak dan waspada, begitupun agen-agen yang berada di mobil lain yang diparkir di sisi lain dengan tak kentara.

Dilihatnya sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam meluncur memasuki gerbang rumah itu. Mobil mewah itu tak sendiri, di belakangnya ada serombongan mobil lain yang mengikuti pelan. Sepertinya itu Mr. Kangta, lelaki itu memang terkenal suka membawa banyak pengawal kemana-mana. Sepertinya di usianya yang semakin tua, Mr. Kangta mulai paranoid dengan keselamatan hidupnya. Tanpa sadar Donghae mencibir, buat apa hidup kaya kalau kemudian hanya dikejar oleh ketakutan?

Mobil itu memasuki gerbang diikuti mobil pengawalnya, lalu pintu gerbang tertutup dan

suasana menjadi hening. Donghae menunggu lama, tetapi kemudian dia memutuskan, mereka tak bisa menunggu terus-terusan seperti ini, mereka harus berbuat sesuatu. Dia menelepon atasannya, mengkonfirmasikan persetujuan untuk mengunjungi Mr. Kangta dengan berbagai alasan. Mr. Kangta adalah warga negara asing, tindakan apapun yang sekiranya menyinggung dan tidak terbukti, bisa menimbulkan permasalahan internasional pada akhirnya. Donghae harus benar-benar berhat-hati dalam melangkah. Atasannya pada akhirnya menyetujui langkah Donghae, hal itu membuat Donghae menghela napas lega.

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Donghae menoleh kepada Eunhyuk yang dari tadi duduk di sebelahnya di dalam mobil itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Eunhyuk? Sakitmu sudah baikan?" Donghae teringat Eunhyuk tampak begitu sakit ketika izin untuk meninggalkan rapat penting mereka kemarin, "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu masuk."

"Aku sudah baikan, sudah minum obat." Eunhyuk tersenyum, dia diinstruksikan untuk selalu mengawasi Donghae, jadi pagi-pagi sekali dia datang dan memaksa Donghae untuk ikut mengawasi, semula lelaki itu menolak mentah-mentah dan menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk pulang dan beristirahat, tetapi untunglah Eunhyuk berhasil meyakinkan lelaki itu bahwa dia sudah baikan.

"Lain kali jangan memaksakan dirimu, Oke? Kondisi tubuh kita yang paling penting, apalagi sebagai seorang agen kita harus siap sedia untuk menghadapi apapun yang mungkin terjadi." Donghae tersenyum, dia sudah beberapa lama bersama Eunhyuk yang menjadi anak buahnya, meskipun bertubuh mungil dan wajahnya lumayan cantik, Eunhyuk ternyata merupakan salah satu anak buahnya yang paling kompeten dalam melaksanakan tugas.

Pekerjaan mereka sudah membuat mereka begitu dekat, Donghae menyayangi Eunhyuk tentu saja, perempuan itu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Di lain pihak, Eunhyuk merasa dadanya mengembang hangat penuh rasa bahagia akibat perhatian dan kelembutan yang diberikan Donghae kepadanya, benaknya berkelana membayangkan, seandainya Donghae menjadi kekasihnya, dia tentu akan dihujani dengan lebih banyak perhatian dan kelembutan. Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang, matanya bersinar penuh tekad. Semua hal dalam benaknya itu, membuatnya semakin bertekad untuk menjauhkan Donghae dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Ryeowook.

Donghae sendiri masih mengawasi rumah besar itu beberapa lama, lalu dia mengambil keputusan, "Oke. Sepertinya sudah saatnya. Kita akan mengunjungi Mr. Kangta sekarang."

Tanpa menanti tanggapan Eunhyuk, Donghae melajukan mobilnya dan mendekati pintu gerbang yang tinggi itu, di depan sana ada dua orang berpakaian khas pengawal Mr. Kangta, jas hitam dan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" salah seorang pengawal sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengawasi Donghae yang membuka jendela mobilnya dan duduk di balik kemudi.

Donghae menunjukkan lencana agen pemerintahnya dan menatap pengawal itu dengan tatapan tegas. "Aku tahu tuanmu ada di sini. Ini urusan pemerintahan. Katakan aku ingin bertemu

dengannya."

Pengawal itu terdiam lama dan mengawasi Donghae dalam-dalam, kemudian dia melempar pandang kepada rekannya yang langsung menelepon untuk menghubungi bagian dalam rumah. Sejenak kemudian, pengawal itu menganggukkan kepala kepada rekan pengawalnya, lelaki itu langsung bergerak memencet tombol, dan pintu gerbang itupun terbukalah. Donghae melajukan mobilnya memasuki rumah mewah itu.

**xXxXx**

"Tidak saya sangka akan menerima tamu di sini, ada apa gerangan?" Mr. Kangta, lelaki tua dengan rambut yang sudah berwarna putih itu melangkah menuruni tangga dan menyambut Donghae yang berdiri waspada bersebelahan dengan Eunhyuk yang mendampinginya.

"Saya hanya melakukan pengecekan seperti biasa, Mr. Kangta." Donghae berusaha tampak datar, mengimbangi sikap ramah Mr. Kangta.

Lelaki ini tampak santai dan tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, apakah firasat Donghae yang salah? "Saya belum berkenalan dengan anda." Mr. Kangta tampak fasih berbahasa Korea meskipun logatnya terdengar sedikit aneh, lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Donghae yang langsung dibalas Donghae dengan tegas,

"Saya Donghae, dan ini rekan saya, Eunhyuk." Donghae mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Eunhyuk yang berdiri diam sambil melipat tangannya, "Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, saya adalah agen pemerintah yang khusus mengurusi hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pertahanan negara, menyangkut hubungan luar negeri." Donghae menatap Mr. Kangta dalam-dalam, "Saya hanya melakukan pengecekan rutin."

Mr. Kangta mengangkat alisnya, "Pengecekan tentang apa?"

"Kami biasanya mendata properti setiap warga asing di negara ini secara berkala. Kami menemukan kejanggalan bahwa anda menyewa dua rumah besar secara bersamaan dan hanya

menempati salah satunya, agen saya melapor bahwa rumah yang ini tidak dilaporkan sebagai

kediaman tetap anda, anda menempati rumah lainnya di lokasi yang lain."

Mr. Kangta tiba-tiba saja terkekeh, membuat Donghae menatap bingung dan jengkel atas reaksi tak terduga dari lelaki ini, "Maafkan saya, bukan maksud saya tertawa." Mr. Kangta masih saja tersenyum lebar, "Saya hanya sedikit kagum betapa rincinya penelitian yang kalian lakukan kepada saya." Lelaki itu lalu menatap ke arah salah seorang pengawalnya yang berdiri di dekat tangga, "Panggilkan Victoria kemari, biarkan kami menjawab pertanyaan tuan Donghae ini. Sehingga dia tidak bertanya-tanya lagi."

Pengawal itu mengangguk dan melangkah menaiki tangga, menghilang di ujung atas, sementara itu Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, Victoria? Siapa yang dimaksud dengan Victoria?

**xXxXx**

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun." Suara Yesung dalam, sedikit geli, membuat Ryeowookterkesiap dan tiba-tiba merasa malu karena ketahuan. Pipinya merona merah, untunglah mereka berada di kegelapan sehingga Yesung tidak akan bisa melihat Ryeowook merona.

Dengan pelan Ryeowook membuka matanya, menemukan sosok lelaki tampan itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ruangan ini gelap, dan Ryeowook masih sedikit pusing karena tertidur entah berapa lama. Tetapi dalam kegelapan itupun dia menyadari betapa bayang-bayang bukannya membuat sosok Yesung menjadi menakutkan melainkan malah mempertegas garis wajahnya menjadi begitu tampan.

Yesung lelaki yang sangat tampan tentu saja, meskipun gelap, Ryeowook bisa membayangkan lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang dalam. Tiba-tiba benaknya berkelana mengingat perasaan terpesonanya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Yesung di jalanan yang gelap itu, saat lelaki itu menyelamatkannya dari gangguan para berandalan. Saat itu Ryeowook terpesona, pun ketika dia menemukan Yesung adalah pengawal Mr. Kangta... dan sampai saat makan malam mereka yang menyenangkan, Ryeowook masih terpesona.

Tiba-tiba benaknya bertanya-tanya. Seandainya saja keadaan berbeda, seandainya saja Yesung bukanlah pembunuh menakutkan yang diyakininya dikirim untuk membunuh

ayahnya dan dirinya, bisakah Ryeowook jatuh cinta kepada Yesung?

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya atas pengetahuan yang mendalam yang diakui oleh hatinya, tetapi ditolak oleh otaknya. Ya... Dia bisa mencintai lelaki ini, seandainya keadaan berbeda... Perasaan itu menakutkannya, membuat Ryeowook beringsut menjauh dari tepi ranjang dan menatap Yesung dengan waspada.

"Apakah kau akan memaksakan kehendakmu kepadaku?" Mata Ryeowook berputar ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari jalan menyelamatkan diri, atau setidaknya mencari alat perlindungan yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk melindungi dirinya dari pemaksaan kehendak yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh Yesung.

Sementara itu Yesung hanya diam, ketika dia berbicara suaranya terdengar geli, "Apakah kau ingin aku melakukannya?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja Tidak!" Ryeowook langsung berteriak waspada, ketakutan. Lelaki ini tampaknya kejam dan suka bermain-main dengan korbannya sebelum melahapnya, Ryeowook harus berhati-hati.

"Percuma melawan Ryeowook, kau bahkan sudah menjadi milikku tanpa kau menyadarinya." Yesung menegakkan punggungnya dengan tegas, "Dan aku akan membuatmu menyadarinya, sekarang, di sini, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghentikanku." Yesung mendekat, membuat Ryeowook panik. Tetapi kemudian ponsel di saku lelaki itu berbunyi, membuat wajahnya mengerut marah karena terganggu, ekspresinya berubah ketika melihat siapa yang menelepon, "Ya?" diangkatnya telepon itu, menunggu kabar yang sudah di antisipasinya.

**TBC**

Hai, update kilat nih...

Makasih ya buat yg udah support ff ini...


	12. Chapter 11

**Title: Dating With The Dark**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Choi Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Eunhyuk**

**-Yoona and other**

**Genre: Romance, little bit Crime**

**Disclaimer: Ini ff remake karya Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya memberikan beberapa perubahan seperlunya.**

**Summary: Ryeowook merupakan target pembunuhan oleh "Sang Pembunuh". Tapi bagaimana jika "Sang Pembunuh" itu adalah orang terpenting dalam hidup Ryeowook di masa lalu? **

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

**.**

**.**

Pertanyaan Donghae terjawab ketika sosok perempuan muda, mungkin seusia Donghae dengan pakaian yang sangat seksi turun dari tangga, langkahnya gemulai, dan dia melemparkan senyum genit ketika melihat Donghae. Tanpa disangka, perempuan itu mendekat ke arah Mr. Kangta dan menggelayut manja di lengannya, "Siapa yang mengganggu istirahat siang kita sayang?" bibir indah perempuan itu yang memakai lipstick menggoda sehingga tampak basah dan berkilauan sedikit cemberut, matanya melirik ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk, mempelajari.

Sementara itu Donghae terperangah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wanita itu masih muda, sementara usia Mr. Kangta dua kalinya...tetapi melihat bahasa tubuh mereka, sepertinya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih...

Mr. Kangta memandang ke arah Donghae dan tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu, "Saya menyewakan rumah ini untuk Victoria...kekasih saya. Sangat tidak memungkinkan aku mengajaknya tinggal bersama di rumah yang saya tinggali sekarang di negara ini." Mr. Kangta mengedipkan matanya, "Anda tahu aku punya anak dan isteri di negara asalku."

Donghae hampir saja ternganga kalau dia tidak segera sadar dan mengatupkan mulutnya. Tentu saja...pantas Mr. Kangta menyewa rumah ini dan tidak meninggalinya, hanya mengunjunginya sewaktu-waktu, ternyata rumah ini digunakan untuk tempat tinggal wanita simpanannya. Tiba-tiba saja Donghae merasa hampa dan kecewa, dia berpikir ada titik terang dalam pencariannya, ternyata instingnya salah. Donghae menghela napas panjang, tetapi tetap saja ada hal-hal yang perlu ditanyakannya, dia menatap Mr. Kangta dengan tajam, mencoba mencari celah sedikit saja dari ekspresi sempurna dan tak bersalah yang ditampilkan oleh lelaki tua itu. "Saya sedang melakukan pencarian atas seorang gadis... Saya mendengar dia berkencan dengan salah satu pengawal anda."

Mr. Kangta mengerutkan keningnya, dia lalu terkekeh setelah mencerna kata-kata Donghae, lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan mata geli dan mencemooh, "Saya tidak pernah mencampuri kehidupan asmara para pengawal saya, kalaupun anda ingin mencari tahu tentang mereka, yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membantu anda hanyalah memberikan list data diri para pengawal saya." Ada nada serius di balik senyum ramah lelaki tua itu, "Saya akan menyuruh pengacara saya mengirimkannya kepada anda."

Donghae menatap lelaki itu lagi dalam-dalam, tetapi memang ekspresi Mr. Kangta tidak terbaca, entah dia memang benar-benar jujur, atau jangan-jangan lelaki itu sangat pandai menutupi perasaannya, Donghae tidak tahu. Dia membuka mulutnya, hendak mencecar Mr. Kangta dengan berbagai pertanyaan karena dia masih merasa mengganjal dan belum puas, tetapi kemudian Eunhyuk menyentuh lengannya lembut, dan ketika Donghae menatap Eunhyuk, perempuan itu melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan tanpa kata.

Seketika itu juga Donghae menyadarinya, dia hampir saja bertindak kelewat batas dan kalau dia meneruskan tuduhan-tuduhannya tanpa bukti, mungkin saja itu bisa menyinggung perasaan Mr. Kangta. Lelaki itu tadi menyebut 'pengacaranya' pastilah bukan hanya kata-kata sambil lalu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Mr. Kangta." Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya datar, "Maafkan atas gangguan dari saya di istirahat siang anda."

Mr. Kangta menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah pengawalnya yang langsung mengiringi Donghae dan Eunhyuk keluar dari rumah itu. Segera setelah mobil Donghae keluar dari pintu gerbang, Mr. Kangta menelepon Yesung, "Everything is Ok. " Gumamnya pada Yesung.

**xXxXx**

"Bagus." Yesung bergumam dalam senyuman puas. Lalu menutup teleponnya dan memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan tajam dan sensual, "Sampai di mana kita tadi? Ah ya... Aku akan menyadarkanmu bahwa kau adalah milikku." Jemari Yesung bergerak perlahan dan membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Jangan!" Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya panik ketika Yesung melepaskan kemeja yang

dikenakannya dan sekarang telanjang dada di depan Ryeowook, "Yesung! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya." Jemari Ryeowook menampik di depan tubuhnya, mencoba melindungi dirinya dari sentuhan Yesung, tetapi lelaki itu menangkap kedua lengannya, lembut tetapi kuat, jantung Ryeowook berdegup kencang, dia ada di atas ranjang bersama lelaki yang bertekad untuk memaksakan kehendaknya. Oh Astaga...apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri?

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ryeowook." Dengan cepat Yesung menarik tubuh Ryeowook dan mendekatkannya ke dadanya, sampai tubuh Ryeowook menabrak dadanya, lalu kepalanya menunduk dan bibirnya mencari bibir Ryeowook, ketika mendapatkannya dia langsung memagutnya dengan penuh gairah, melumatnya tanpa ampun hingga membuat Ryeowook megap-megap.

"Lepaskan...mmppphh..." Ryeowook tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi ketika bibir Yesung benar-benar menguasai bibirnya. Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak mau memberi kesempatan kepada Ryeowook untuk melepaskan diri, tubuh Ryeowook didekapnya erat-erat dalam pelukannya sementara ciumannya semakin dalam, semakin panas dan semakin bergairah.

Lalu Yesung setengah membanting tubuh Ryeowook ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya. Bibirnya masih memagut bibir Ryeowook, menahan seluruh erangan dan teriakan protesnya. Lama kemudian, ketika tubuh Ryeowook melemas dan Yesung bisa merasakan penyerahannya, lelaki itu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Ryeowook yang berbaring di bawahnya, napas

mereka berdua sama-sama terengah-engah, tubuh mereka hampir merapat dengan dada

telanjang Yesung menempel di tubuh Ryeowook.

Lelaki itu berdebar. Ryeowook menatap mata gelap Yesung dan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu masih menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya, dengan tubuh menindihnya. Debarannya terasa

sampai ke dada Ryeowook... dan kejantanan lelaki itu sudah bergairah di bawah sana, mendesak di antara pangkal paha Ryeowook, membuat pipinya merona merah, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Ryeowook...tidak akan..." Bibir Yesung bergerak lembut dan

mengecup dahi Ryeowook, mengirimkan sensasi seperti meremas jantungnya, bibir lelaki itu lalu turun dan mengecup alis Ryeowook, tak kalah lembut, lalu turun ke matanya, ke pelipisnya, ke pipinya, ke dagunya, ke rahangnya dan mengirimkan kecupan-kecupan kecil tanpa henti ke seluruh bagian wajah Ryeowook,jemarinya meraba dengan lembut, mengusap permukaan lengannya kemudian menuju ke payudaranya, menyentuhnya dengan remasan sambil lalu, mengirimkan percikan api ke seluruh tubuh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook merasakan tubuhnya melayang, antara mau dan tidak mau. Sensasi ini terlalu hebat untuk didapat perempuan yang tidak berpengalaman seperti dirinya, dia bingung. Yesung sepertinya mengetahui kebingungan Ryeowook, dia mengecupi cuping telinga Ryeowook

dan berbisik serak, penuh gairah, "Lepaskan semua Ryeowook, aku tahu kau menginginkanku, sebesar aku menginginkanmu." Yesung mengucapkan rayuannya, karena gairahnya Ryeowook membelalakkan mata, dihantam oleh gairah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah

dirasakannya, ketika Yesung meraih tangannya dan menempatkannya di bawah, di atas kejantannya yang begitu keras, siap untuk memiliki Ryeowook, "Kau rasakan itu sayang? Kau rasakan betapa aku menginginkanmu? Ryeowook... perempuanku, kau sudah membuatku menunggu begitu lama..."

Lelaki itu kemudian menurunkan gaun Ryeowook, masih dengan kelembutan yang menghipnotis, yang membuat Ryeowook hanya terdiam, menunggu dengan jantung berdebar dan perasaan penuh antisipasi. Lalu giliran Yesung membuka celananya, menunjukkan keseluruhan tubuh telanjangnya yang bergairah, begitu kokoh dan mengeras untuk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memalingkan mukanya, merasa malu dan bingung karena merasa begitu ingin tahu akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yesung selanjutnya kepadanya. Ryeowook malu karena tidak mampu meronta lagi, gairah yang ditumbuhkan Yesung di dalam dirinya telah membuatnya terbakar dan ingin lebih lagi.

Lelaki ini sangat ahli dalam mencumbu Ryeowook, mengenai titik-titik sensitif di dalam tubuhnya. Ketika kemudian kejantanan Yesung yang begitu keras dan panas menyentuh pangkal pahanya, Ryeowook terkesiap, kaget karena sentuhan kulit itu terasa membakar di titik paling

sensitif tubuhnya. Dengan panik Ryeowook berusaha mendorong tubuh kuat Yesung di atas tubuhnya, tetapi Yesung menenangkan Ryeowook, dengan bisikan-bisikan rayuan lembut di telinganya, dan usapan di buah dada dan lengannya. Lelaki itu menahan diri untuk memasuki Ryeowook, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian mengecup lembut puting buah dada Ryeowook, hanya kecupan sambil lalu, tetapi puting buah dada Ryeowook langsung menegang, seolah meminta lebih.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, kemudian memberikan apa yang diminta oleh tubuh Ryeowook kepadanya. Bibirnya membuka sedikit dan menangkup puting buah dada Ryeowook ke dalam kehangatan mulutnya, lidahnya mencecap, mencicipi tekstur lembut dari buah dada Ryeowook dan putingnya yang mengeras, dan kemudian tanpa peringatan, lelaki itu menghisap payudara Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook mengerang tertahan dengan napas terengah dan jantung berdebar, merasakan sensasi berkunang-kunang di matanya, serta kenikmatan yang membakar di dadanya, mengalir ke pangkal pahanya, membuatnya membuka pahanya tanpa sadar dan menerima sentuhan kejantanan Yesung di sana.

Lelaki itu merasakan betapa panasnya kewanitaan Ryeowook, basah dan hangat, siap menerimanya, dengan lembut Yesung menekankan kejantanannya, berusaha tidak membuat Ryeowook terkejut, tetapi seperti sudah seharusnya terjadi, kewanitaan Ryeowook melingkupinya dengan hangat, seakan menghisapnya untuk terus masuk lagi ke dalam, mendorongnya untuk menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam jauh ke dalam kehangatan tubuh Ryeowook.

Yesung mengerang dan mencoba menahan dirinya, dia tidak boleh terburu-buru meskipun hal ini sudah dinantikannya begitu lama sampai membuatnya nyaris gila karena mendamba. Tubuh Ryeowook yang indah sekarang ada di bawahnya, pasrah untuk termiliki, dan Yesung sudah berada di ujung kesabarannya. Akhirnya, dengan erangan parau dalam upayanya untuk tetap bersikap lembut, Yesung mendorong dirinya, menguakkan kelembutan yang telah sekian lama didambakannya itu dan menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Ryeowook, sedalam-dalamnya, Ryeowook terkesiap, mengerang dan mengangkat pahanya tanpa sadar melingkari pinggul Yesung, membuat lelaki itu leluasa menenggelamkan dirinya di sana.

Sejenak Yesung terdiam, menikmati kehangatan basah tubuh Ryeowook yang melingkupinya, memberikan kesempatan bagi Ryeowook untuk beradaptasi dengan tubuhnya, lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan matanya bersinar lembut ketika menemukan bagaimana mata Ryeowook bersinar takjub dan bingung. Mata Ryeowook yang besar menatap Yesung setengah panik, setengah terhipnotis. Yesung lalu menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook sehingga mata itu tertutup, "Nikmati saja sayang." Desis Yesung parau, lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, merasakan gairah yang luar biasa membakarnya atas sensasi yang membakarnya itu. Dia lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, menggoda Ryeowook, membuat jantung Ryeowook berdegup kencang dan nafasnya semakin cepat.

Tubuh dua anak manusia itu menyatu dalam gerakan-gerakan yang sudah ditakdirkan sejak manusia diciptakan di bumi ini. Gerakan penuh gairah, penyatuan diri untuk mencapai orgasme yang luar biasa.

Yesung mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya, merasakan kenikmatan itu datang dan membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Oh Ya Ampun, Ryeowook benar-benar luar biasa, perempuan itu membuatnya

melayang. Yesung menatap Ryeowook, dan membuat perempuan itu membuka matanya, "Tatap aku sayang, tatap aku dan lihatlah betapa kau memberikan kepuasan kepadaku." Yesung mengernyit menahan dorongan kenikmatan yang berdentam-dentam di kepalanya, "Tatap aku Ryeowook..." Lalu Yesung mengerang dalam, mencapai orgasmenya yang sangat

luar biasa.

Ryeowook mencoba mengikuti instruksi Yesung untuk menatapnya, tetapi ketika Yesung dihantam oleh kenikmatannya sendiri, Ryeowookpun ikut larut ke dalam orgasmenya yang luar

biasa. Pelepasan itu terasa nikmat, membuat Ryeowook melayang dan memejamkan matanya, hanyut dalam ledakan orgasme Yesung yang terasa panas dan hangat, menyembur jauh di dalam tubuhnya. Kemudian mereka terdiam, dengan tubuh Yesung masih menindih tubuhnya dan tungkai Ryeowook yang melingkari pinggul Yesung, napas mereka terengah-engah dan debaran jantung mereka masih berkejaran

**xXxXx**

Donghae menyetir mobilnya kebingungan dan menghela napas panjang berkali-kali, ketika berada di lampu merah, dia berhenti dan menoleh, menatap Eunhyuk yang berkali-kali mencuri pandang

ke arahnya, "Ada yang aneh, aku tahu, sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan di balik sikap ramahnya itu."

"Mungkin kau yang terlalu curiga, Donghae." Perempuan itu menatap rekan agen sekaligus atasannya itu dengan tatapan mata penuh arti, "Dia hanyalah seorang lelaki tua yang genit."

Donghae menelaah semuanya. Lalu sekali lagi menghela napas panjang, mungkin memang dia yang terlalu curiga, mungkin dorongan Donghae untuk bisa menemukan Ryeowook, membuatnya memaksakan seluruh petunjuk yang ada. "Kau benar, Eunhyuk, maafkan aku... Misi ini terlalu mempengaruhi emosiku."

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae penuh pengertian, "Aku mengerti, Donghae." Dan ketika memalingkan mukanya jauh dari pandangan Donghae, Eunhyuk tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Kini semuanya beres, Donghae tak akan pernah bisa menemukan Ryeowook. Dan ketika Donghae bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa antara dia dan Ryeowook sudah tidak ada harapan, maka akan muncul kesempatan bagi Eunhyuk untuk menyusup ke dalam hati Donghae. Eunhyuk bisa bersabar sampai saat itu tiba.

**xXxXx**

Yoona marah luar biasa, dia datang ke rumah tempat Yesung menyekap Ryeowook, hanya untuk menemukan Mr. Kangta yang ada di sana. Lelaki tua itu menatap Yoona seolah Yoona adalah anak kecil yang bodoh, "Yesung tidak ingin kau tahu apapun tentang rencanamu selanjutnya, dia sudah mencampakkanmu."

Yoona mendengus marah, menatap Mr. Kangta dengan penuh tuduhan, "Yesung tidak mungkin melakukannya!"

Kangta menghela napas panjang dan mengibaskan tangannya, "Pergilah, Yoona, dan lakukan hal-hal yang mungkin lebih berguna daripada mengejar-ngejar Yesung, kau seharusnya sadar bahwa kau tidak akan mendapatkannya." Kangta melemparkan pandangan jijik ke arah Yoona, lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Yoona sendirian

di ruang tamu itu, lelaki itu melangkah menaiki tanggal diikuti oleh Victoria, yang sekarang sudah tidak berpakaian seksi lagi. Perempuan itu adalah salah satu pengawal Kangta yang membantu sandiwaranya untuk mengusir Donghae beserta kecurigaannya dari rumah ini.

Sementara itu Yoona memandang sekeliling dengan geram bercampur kemarahan, dia tidak akan membiarkan Yesung lepas darinya, dia tidak akan menyerah! Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan Yesung kembali dalam jangkauannya. Yesung miliknya! Yoona tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merenggutnya darinya.

**xXxXx**

Ryeowook merasakan perasaan yang samar di tubuhnya, perasaan samar yang familiar sekaligus asing... Rasa yang memenuhi pangkal pahanya...

Dia terkesiap dan langsung terduduk dari ranjangnya, tetapi usahanya tertahan oleh sebuah lengan yang melingkupi pinggangnya. Ryeowook menatap lengan itu, lalu menatap lelaki pemilik lengan itu dan terkesiap. Astaga... Ya ampun... Ryeowook berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya, suatu hal yang sangat sulit dilakukannya ketika baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki ini semalam telah berhasil merayunya, membuat Ryeowook menyerahkan dirinya!

Tubuh Ryeowook gemetaran, merasa malu dan menyesal kepada dirinya sendiri, dia benar-benar seperti perempuan murahan, larut ke dalam rayuan lelaki ini dan menyerahkan tubuhnya! Ryeowook bukan perempuan seperti itu! Dia perempuan baik-baik yang selalu ingin menjaga tubuhnya untuk suaminya nanti... dan sekarang, Yesung telah merenggut semuanya! Dengan kasar, terdorong oleh kemarahan dan kekecewaannya kepada dirinya sendiri, Ryeowook mendorong lengan Yesung yang masih melingkari tubuhnya dengan posesif, membuat lelaki yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya itu menggeliat, merasa diusik dari kelelapannya.

Yesung membuka matanya, mengernyit sebentar karena sinar matahari sore sudah menembus tirai kamar itu, membuat matanya harus beradaptasi. Dia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Ryeowook sudah terduduk, dengan tatapan membara marah kepadanya. Perempuan kecilnya ini siap meledak rupanya. Yesung tersenyum dan melemparkan tatapan mata menggoda, menelusuri tubuh Ryeowook, "Selamat pagi, Ryeowook. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku menemukan pemandangan yang sangat indah ketika aku bangun tidur."

Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandangan Yesung dan memekik ketika menyadari bahwa dadanya telanjang, bebas terbuka di bawah tatapan mata Yesung. Dengan panik, dia meraih selimut yang bergumpal acak-acakan di sekitar pinggulnya dan menaikkannya ke dadanya, usahanya itu malah membuat selimut yang sama yang ternyata juga menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah Yesung tertarik dan membuka.

Ryeowook mengerang malu dan memalingkan muka, memejamkan mata dan merasakan tubuhnya merona dari ujung kepala ke ujung kakinya ketika menyadari bahwa meskipun sekilas tadi, dia telah melihat betapa kejantanan Yesung telah sangat bergairah dan keras, begitu siap... Ryeowook mendengar Yesung terkekeh, menertawakan tingkah konyol Ryeowook, lelaki itu lalu berdiri, tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangannya, dan seolah makin geli melihat Ryeowook memalingkan muka sambil memejamkan matanya, tidak mau melihat.

"Kenapa harus malu sayang?" Yesung yang berdiri di pinggir ranjang membungkuk dan meraih dagu Ryeowook yang terduduk di tengah ranjang sambil memeluk selimutnya di dadanya, " Apakah kau tidak ingat betapa semalam kau sangat menikmati memandang, menelusuri dan mencecap seluruh tubuhku?" Wajah Yesung yang begitu dekat membuat Ryeowook membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata cokelat gelap yang indah itu.

Ryeowook merasa amat sangat malu, dan dia semakin terkesiap ketika melihat bekas-bekas merah di pundak dan dada Yesung, lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandangan Ryeowook dan tertawa. "Ya, sayang kau yang meninggalkan bekas-bekas ini di tubuhku. Ryeowook yang suci ternyata tak sesuci yang dikira, kalau saja kau mampu mengingat betapa bergairahnya kau dibawah tubuhku... Kau pasti akan mengakui bahwa jauh di dalam sana, kau sangat menginginkanku untuk memuaskanmu." Yesung memaksakan Ryeowook mendekat dengan mencengkeram dagunya lembut, lalu lelaki itu mengecup bibir Ryeowook dengan menggoda. "Kau milikku Ryeowook, dan akan selalu menjadi milikku, ingat itu." Dan kemudian sambil meraih celananya yang terlempar di lantai, beberapa meter dari ranjang, Yesung berjalan ke arah pintu, berhenti sejenak untuk memakai celananya, lalu tanpa menoleh lagi membuka pintu kamar, dan melangkah keluar serta menguncinya dari luar,f mengurung Ryeowook kembali di dalam kamar.

Ryeowook tidak berani melihat Yesung sama sekali. Padahal tadi dia sudah bersiap untuk marah besar kepada lelaki itu, kalau perlu dia ingin menampar, memukul atau bahkan mencakar wajah yang sempurna itu sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya karena telah diperdaya dengan rayuan lelaki itu. Tetapi sayangnya, ketika Yesung membuka matanya, lelaki itu langsung memancarkan nuansa arogan yang membuat siapapun lawannya tak berdaya, begitupun Ryeowook. Kemudian kalimat Yesung terngiang di kepalanya, Ryeowook yang suci ternyata tak sesuci yang dikira ...

Ryeowook mengintip ke bawah selimutnya dan mengernyit. Tidak ada darah di sana, bukankah ini saat pertamanya? Bukankah sebagian besar perempuan mengeluarkan darah di malam pertama? Tetapi memang Ryeowook pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang mengatakan bahwa tidak semua malam pertama harus berdarah, karena perempuan memiliki selaput dara yang berbeda-beda, ada yang elastis, ada yang tidak, ada yang m pembuluh darahnya banyak ada yang tidak. Bahkan kadangkala proses penetrasi bisa saja tidak merobek selaput dara sepenuhnya. Di artikel itu dikatakan bahwa mengukur kesucian dengan darah di malam pertama adalah hal yang picik dan kuno. Tetapi... Bagaimanapun juga, bukankah meskipun jika tidak ada darah, setidaknya akan terasa sakit ketika tubuh seorang lelaki memasukinya pertama kalinya?

Ryeowook mencoba menelaah

tubuhnya dan tidak merasakan sesuatupun, semua terasa nyaman dan baik-baik saja... Ingatan erotis semalam membuatnya menggelenyar ketika mengenang betapa mudahnya tubuh Yesung meluncur masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, meski tahap pertama agak susah, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu bisa memasukinya dengan begitu dalam dan nikmat, tanpa ada rasa sakit sedikitpun. Ryeowook memegang keningnya yang terasa pening, antara bingung dan putus asa. Ya ampun, apakah dia sebenarnya bukanlah perempuan suci pada saat kemarin Yesung membuatnya

terpedaya? Kalau begitu? Sebelumnya Ryeowook pernah bercinta? Ataukah memang Yesung terlalu ahli dalam mencumbunya sehingga Ryeowook benar-benar siap dan tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali?

**xXxXx**

Donghae tengah duduk di tengah kamarnya, merenung. Ryeowook. Nama itu berkutat terus menerus di dalam benaknya, membuatnya hampir gila memikirkan tentang Ryeowook. Perasaan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika menyadari bahwa dia tidak berdaya untuk menemukan perempuan yang dicintainya. Dia mengangkat teleponnya dan menghubungi atasannya. "Aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

Atasannya terdiam sedikit lama sebelum bersuara, "Kau sudah berusaha, team kita akan terus mencari." Lelaki itu berdehem, "Aku hanya berharap ketika ingatan Ryeowook kembali, dia sedang bersama kita, bukan sedang bersama 'Sang Pembunuh' itu."

Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apakah bagimu yang penting hanya ingatan Ryeowook? Kenapa tidak memikirkan keselamatan Ryeowook?"

"Ingat Donghae, janganbterbawa emosi dalam melaksanakan tugas ini, kau tentu ingat misi utama kita adalah menjaga Ryeowook sampai ingatannya kembali. Kita mencemaskan bahwa dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang hasil penelitian ayahnya yang mungkin membahayakan pertahanan dan keamanan negara kita. Sampai dengan saat ini kita belum pasti, karena itulah kita harus menjaga Ryeowook sampai ingatannya kembali dan kita bisa memastikan."

Atasan Donghae menghela napas panjang, "Hanya yang tidak terduga, 'Sang Pembunuh' ini kembali dan mengejar Ryeowook."

"Dan Ryeowook bisa saja sudah dibunuh olehnya." Donghae mengerang parau. Bagaimana mungkin atasannya menyuruhnya untuk tidak melibatkan perasaanya dalam hal ini? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukannya?

"Aku masih berharap dia hidup dan baik-baik saja. Ingat berkas-berkas yang kutunjukkan kepadamu itu? Sebuah catatan harian dari mendiang ayah Ryeowook yang selama ini kita rahasiakan? Kalau memang yang tertulis di sana benar, mungkin saja 'Sang Pembunuh' tidak membawa Ryeowook untuk dibunuh."

Hati Donghae semakin terasa sakit ketika mengingat tentang berkas yang ditunjukkan oleh atasannya dulu itu, berkas yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan impulsif menjauhi Ryeowook dan menyuruh perempuan itu menjauhinya dengan kasar pula. Sejak kelakuannya itu, dia tahu bahwa perasaan Ryeowook sudah tidak sama lagi kepadanya, Ryeowook kecewa dan kehilangan kepercayaan kepadanya. Donghae mengerang merasa bodoh karena perasaan cemburunya malahan menghancurkan semuanya. "Aku juga berharap begitu." Jawab Donghae, meskipun hal itu terasa bagai buah simalakama bagi dirinya. Kalau 'Sang Pembunuh' itu tidak mengambil Ryeowook untuk dibunuh... berarti dia akan mengambil Ryeowook untuk dimiliki...

**xXxXx**

Yoona menatap ponsel di tangannya dan mengernyit dia sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor Yesung sejak tadi tapi nomornya tidak dapat dihubungi. Sejak pulang dari tempat Yesung dan menemukan bahwa Mr. Kangta-lah yang ada di sana, dan Yesung telah membawa pergi Ryeowook ke sebuah tempat yang tidak dia tahu, hati Yoona terasa bergemuruh. Apalagi ketika dia melongok ke meja kerja Ryeowook yang selalu kosong, membuatnya merasa semakin terbakar. Kemana Yesung membawa Ryeowook? Apakah dia membawa perempuan itu ke tempat eksotis di Italia? Tempat kelahirannya? Yoona menggeram, seharusnya dia yang ada dibawa ke sana, menikmati percintaannya dengan Yesung. Seharusnya dia menyingkirkan Ryeowook dari awal, bukannya ikut membantu rencana Yesung untuk mendapatkan Ryeowook. Sekarang Yesung meninggalkannya begitu saja, menyakiti hatinya.

Benak Yoona berputar, mencari cara untuk menemukan kemana Yesung membawa Ryeowook, dia akan mencarinya di perusahaan ini, perusahaan tempat dirinya disusupkan untuk bekerja dan menyamar serta mendekati Ryeowook dan menjadi sahabatnya. Yoona tahu pasti bahwa Yesung memiliki orang dalam di perusahaan ini, hanya saja dia tidak tahu siapa... tetapi Yoona sudah menduganya, orang itu mungkin saja adalah Choi Kyuhyun.

Yoona melangkah menelusuri tempat Kyuhyun berkantor sementara, matanya melirik dengan tatatapan penuh arti. Sebenarnya dia sudah selangkah lebih maju, didorong oleh kecurigaannya, Yoona sudah memasang penyadap di dalam ruangan kantor Kyuhyun itu, tersembunyi dengan rapi di bawah meja Kyuhyun. Penyadap itu bisa menangkap percakapan apapun di dalam ruangan itu dengan jelas. Sekarang yang bisa Yoona lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Kalau dugaannya benar bahwa Kyuhyun ada hubungannya dengan Yesung, dia pasti akan menemukan petunjuk keberadaan lelaki pujaannya itu.

**xXxXx**

"Kemana Jae ahjumma, ahjussi? Kenapa beliau tidak ikut kemari?" Kyuhyun duduk di sofa menghadap Yunho, sahabat ayahnya yang berkunjung ke kantor ditengah kunjungan liburannya bersama isterinya.

Yunho tersenyum, menatap anak sulung dari Siwon, sahabatnya yang tanpa terasa telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang tampan seperti ayahnya, hanya saja ketampanan Kyuhyun lebih mencolok dibandingkan ayahnya, dengan wajah seperti visualisasi malaikat pada jaman Renaissance, "Dia masih lelah setelah perjalanan. Mungkin nanti malam kita bisa makan malam bersama." Yunho menyebut nama hotelnya, meminta Kyuhyun berkunjung setelah makan malam. "Jae membutuhkan liburan ini, tempat ini tenang, dan kau tahu, setelah kejadian itu Jae tidak pernah sama lagi."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Yunho yang sedih dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tiba-tiba merasa sedih dan iba sekaligus. Kemudian dia menghela napas dan berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa muram, "Ide bagus, aku sedikit bosan menghabiskan malamku di kota ini, tidak banyak hiburan yang bisa didapat. Tetapi hal ini ada baiknya juga karena aku bisa memperoleh masa tenangku." Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya penuh arti kepada Yunho, membuat

Yunho tergelak. Lelaki ini kelakuannya mirip dengan ayahnya di masa muda, pemain wanita.

Tetapi Yunho tahu pria-pria seperti itu pada akhirnya akan berlabuh ketika menemukan wanita yang tepat. "Kau bisa meminjam pulau pribadiku itu semaumu kalau kau menginginkan masa tenang.. Oh ya apakah tamumu sudah nyaman di sana? Kemarin kepala pelayanku di sana memberitahu bahwa tamumu sedikit membuat kehebohan karena dia datang dengan membawa pengawal-pengawal yang berjaga di sekeliling rumah." Yunho menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mata menyelidik, "Kau tidak sedang berurusan dengan mafia atau sejenisnya bukan? Karena ayahmu akan membunuhku kalau sampai aku meminjamkan pulauku untuk teman mafiamu."

Kyuhyun tergelak, "Tenang saja paman Yunho, aku tidak sedang berurusan dengan mafia kok, aku sedang berurusan dengan sahabatku, yang sedang berusaha mendapatkan keinginannya"

Di luar, di ruangan lain, di mejanya sendiri, Yoona mendengarkan seluruh percakapan yang terdengar jelas dari alat penyadapnya melalui earphone khusus di telinganya, dan tidak bisa menahankan seringainya. Dia sungguh beruntung. Dengan tergesa Yoona menyalakan komputernya, ini tengah hari, dan kebanyakan pegawai sedang keluar untuk makan siang sehingga suasana kantor sedikit lengang, Yoona mencari di mesin pencarian dan memasukkan nama Jung Yunho. Lelaki itu cukup terkenal, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan Yoona bisa menemukan dimana pulau yang dimiliki oleh Yunho itu.

Gotcha! Yoona hampir tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya ketika sebuah cuplikan berita memuat tentang profil Jung Yunho, lelaki ini memiliki sebuah pulau kecil pribadi yang lokasinya dekat dengan pulau Jeju, dan bisa diakses dengan perahu boat. Dengan cepat Yoona langsung membuat panggilan ke agen perjalanan, "Saya ingin memesan tiket ke pulau Jeju, malam ini juga."

Setelah mengurus semuanya, Yoona teringat pada Donghae. Dia tidak mungkin datang ke sana sendirian dan mencoba merenggut Yesung, yang ada lelaki itu mungkin akan mengusirnya atau malah membunuhnya. Yoona membutuhkan bantuan untuk memisahkan Ryeowook dari Yesung... Dengan tergesa Yoona langsung memencet nomor ponsel Donghae yang tentu saja diketahuinya.

"Yeoboseyo.." Suara Donghae menyahut di sana, lelaki itu melihat nomor Yoona dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Mereka dulu memang rekan sekerja dan saling bertukar telepon, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun Yoona meneleponnya sebelumnya.

"Donghae? Ini Yoona." Suara Yoona terdengar setengah berbisik, "Kau ingat pertemuan terakhir kita kemarin dimana aku mencurigai bahwa Ryeowook bukannya pergi untuk tugas bisnis seperti yang dikatakan oleh atasan Ryeowook? Kurasa dugaanku bahwa Ryeowook sedang berkencan dengan lelaki eksotisnya betul, barusan tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapan Choi Kyuhyun..."

**xXxXx**

Sementara itu, di ruangannya, sepulangnya Yunho dari sana, Kyuhyun langsung menelepon Yesung.

"Yeoboseyo." Jawaban Yesung di seberang sana terdengar galak, sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang gusar.

"Hei...hei...ini aku jangan marah padaku, ada apa Yesung?" Kyuhyun langsung menyahut dengan geli.

Sementara itu Yesung tercenung, dia benar-benar harus menjaga emosinya kalau berdekatan dengan Ryeowook, tetapi perempuan itu... Oh Astaga, bahkan kenikmatan itu masih berdenyar di seluruh tubuh Yesung, kenikmatan ketika tubuhnya menyatu dengan tubuh Ryeowook, ketika dia membawa Ryeowook mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersamanya... Penantiannya yang begitu lama telah terpuaskan seketika, tetapi kenapa Ryeowook bahkan tidak mampu menerimanya?

"Yesung?" Kyuhyun bergumam lagi ketika tidak menemukan jawaban dari Yesung, membuat lelaki itu mengerjap, kembali dari alam lamunannya.

"Ya Kyuhyun, ada apa?"

"Yunho ahjussi tadi kemari, dia bilang kau membuat kehebohan di sana karena membawa begitu banyak pengawal." Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Aku harap kau tidak terlalu mencolok di sana, Yunho ahjussi bahkan mengira aku sedang berurusan dengan mafia. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan penduduk di sana, bagaimanapun juga sekali waktu beberapa penduduk ada yang pergi dan pulang dari pulau jeju untuk mengambil beberapa pasokan bahan pangan, kalau kau terlalu mencolok, mungkin saja para penduduk itu akan membicarakanmu dengan orang-orang di pulau jeju dan kau bisa ketahuan."

Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya, "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Yah, mungkin kau bisa sembunyikan pengawal-pengawalmu itu, dan bertingkahlah seperti pengunjung pulau biasa yang datang berkunjung untuk berlibur."

Yesung tampak memikirkan usulan Kyuhyun itu, dia lalu menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan mengurangi beberapa pengawalku dan menyuruh mereka semua kembali pada Kangta, kau benar, seharusnya aku tidak berlebihan dalam penjagaan dan membuat diriku mencolok, lagipula pulau ini adalah pulau terpencil, jadi kecil kemungkinan ada yang bisa

masuk tanpa ketahuan."

Setelah menutup pembicaraan, Yesung memanggil Kangin yang segera datang menghadapnya, "Instruksikan para pengawal untuk pulang ke Kangta, tinggalkan dua atau tiga pengawal terbaik saja di sini."

Kangin mengerutkan keningnya, tidak setuju, "Maksud anda? Anda akan melonggarkan pengamanan di sekitar pulau ini?"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kita terlalu mencolok dengan semua pengawal-pengawal itu, Kangin, sebagian penduduk bahkan sudah menggosipkannya hingga sampai ke telinga Jung Yunho. Aku pikir kita cukup dengan beberapa pengawal saja, toh ini pulau terpencil dan kecil kemungkinan akan ada orang yang tahu kita di sini."

Kangin terpekur, dan meskipun masih memendam rasa tidak setuju, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh, "Baik. Akan saya instruksikan kepada semuanya."

**xXxXx**

Begitu menerima informasi dari Yoona, Donghae langsung berkemas, dia memutuskan tidak akan memberitahu atasannya dan berangkat sendiri menjalankan misi menyelamatkan Ryeowook. Atasannya pasti akan menyuruhnya duduk dan mengadakan meeting dengan semua agennya untuk mengatur strategi, lagipula atasannya tampaknya tidak begitu peduli dengan keselamatan Ryeowook, yang dipedulikannya adalah informasi penting yang mungkin ada di ingatan Ryeowook yang hilang yang tidak boleh sampai bocor ke orang lain, apalagi ke tangan

'Sang Pembunuh'. Mungkin malahan atasannya itu akan lega kalau Ryeowook terbunuh, jadi semua informasi rahasia yang mungkin ada akan lenyap selamanya bersama lenyapnya Ryeowook.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran negatif itu. Dia harus bertindak sendiri sekarang, dengan cepat dan rahasia. Setidaknya kalau informasi dari Yoona salah, dia tidak akan menuai kecaman dari atasannya, sama seperti ketika dia memimpin pengawasan dan penyerbuan ke rumah Mr. Kangta yang ternyata membuatnya tampak bodoh dan memiliki kecurigaan yang tidak beralasan. Akan sama kalau Donghae menginformasikan tentang pulau yang dimiliki oleh Jung Yunho ini kepada atasannya, atasannya hanya akan menyuruhnya untuk bertindak tidak gegabah dan menyelidiki semuanya dulu pelan-pelan. Donghae tidak mau menunggu. Dia punya firasat dan kali ini dia yakin, firasatnya pasti benar.

**TBC**

Hai,..

Yang minta yewook nc an, noh udah dikabulin..

Mau sekalian numpang promosi nih.. Invite PIN BB saya 76B0A197. Id line: chiekyu-yewook. IG: chiekyu.

Makasih buat semuanya..

See u..


End file.
